A Different World
by simplygone
Summary: During a mission that went bad, Naruto is gravely injured while trying to escape. He wakes up three weeks later in an house alone. The windows are inked out and the doors are barricaded from the outside. When he breaks out, he finds a world that has completely changed as the dead walk among the living. Now he's on a quest to find his team and return to Konohagakure.
1. Waking Up In Hell

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or its universe.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Waking Up In Hell**

CLING! CLING!

The sound of metal crashing into each other as Uzumaki Naruto's kunai was used to block another ninja's kunai. The mission had been compromised and Naruto's instructors had told him they were on the retreat. Any ninja they had run into, they killed and kept running. They could only run so far before pain. Horrible agonizing pain shocked Naruto's body as they were running. Naruto's scream yielded his teammates he had been following look back at him. Naruto could hear a female's voice scream out his name. He screamed out in pain again when whatever caused him pain in the first place was ripped out of him like it was nothing. The blonde collapsed to his knees clutching his shoulder where something had pierced him from behind. Naruto's vision began to blur as he saw a blur of silver jump behind him. A sickening sound of flesh being torn and screams from someone that was behind him fell silent. Naruto then heard a barrage of questions that sounded like something along the lines of 'Are you okay?' and 'Can you keep moving?' Naruto just nodded to whatever was going on and tried to get back up. Usually the Kyubi's chakra would have been healing him already but for some odd reason, the wound was still bleeding out and Naruto was becoming more and more dizzy with each step he took. Soon he felt himself being helped up he looked to see who it was, it was a short-haired male his age with his fake smile. Naruto scoffed but he was in no position to fight him off. He was gravely injured somehow and he wasn't healing as fast as he normally did. Suddenly the blonde collapsed to his knees again. The pain in his shoulder was more intense and it felt like a burning sensation. He heard his female teammate mention something about poison. Oh shit, it couldn't get any worse now can it? He then heard one of his instructors say they need to find a place to hold up and get the poison out and let the boy rest. Naruto's vision was bluring in and out and sound was fading in and out as well. He could tell he was slipping into unconsciousness but he tried to fight it. Suddenly he heard some loud bang and his female scream something along 'what the fuck are those things' and 'oh my god they're eating people' It was the last thing Naruto could hear as darkness over took him and everything went silent.

* * *

Cough. This caused pain to register to the brain. Cough. Ok this need to stop as eyes opened to a dim light above him. The blonde winced in pain as he coughed again, aggrivating the injury to his shoulder. Certaintly it couldn't take this fucking long to heal now would it? The blonde looked around and found himself in an abandoned house. He looked around, it was rather small, it looked like it only had three rooms: A kitchen and living room togther, a bathroom and a bedroom. Naruto saw his belongings in the corner by either the front door or back door, Naruto didn't know which it was yet. Naruto finally found the strength to get up and walked to the windows, at first he thought they were extremely dirty so he wiped it with his orange and black jacket only find that it wouldn't come off. He touched the window with his bare hand and felt the texture of it, it felt like paint. It clicked. It was his teammate's ink. Why the hell would he cover the windows with his ink? To keep enemies from finding where he was maybe? Naruto didn't know. He searched the house for any signs of his instructors or teammates but found he was the only one in the house. He sighed wondering where the rest of his team was. Could they be out looking for food? Supplies? That's what Naruto thought they were at. He made his way back to the kitchen and looked into the cabinents to find his team's rations. Naruto was quite hungry. He took a cup of instant ramen out of the cabinent. He looked around and found a pot in another cabinent under the counter and filled it with water. He took it to the stove and prayed it worked, thank Kami it did. The stove lit right up and he placed the pot of water on top of the flame in order to get the water boiling. Naruto impatiently waited for the water to boil. Fifteen minutes passed and the water was now boiling. Naruto took the water off the flame and poored some into his ramen cup. He closed the lid and had to wait another three minutes before he could eat it. Three minutes finally passed, althought to Naruto it felt like an eternity, he grabbed a pair of chopsticks out of his backpack and began chowing down on the ramen. He inhaled the ramen basically and threw away the cup and chopsticks. He sniffed and smelled something raunchy then he realized it was him. Just how long was he out? He decided to take a shower to get the smell and grime off of him from he could remember was a mission that had gone terribly wrong. A mission near the border with the Kusagakure when a group of Kusagakure Missing-nin attacked them. Naruto, now naked, looked in the mirror to see the bandage on his shoulder was old as if it hadn't been changed in a couple of days but the blonde paid no matter to it as he ripped it off. Kyubi finally healed it but he still felt his shoulder being tender. Naruto turned to the shower and got in. Washing all the dirt, grime and stink away. He was only in the shower fifteen minutes and was done. He dried off and put on his oranage and black jumpsuit. Naruto then became curious of whether it was night or day so he went to the front door but before he opened it, he noticed a message written out with his teammate's ink. It read 'Don't Go Outside' and nothing more. He could tell it was in his instructor's handwriting. I guess they were out finding supplies or something and wanted him to stay put. However, he did want to peak to see if it was night or day, but when he pulled on the door it wouldn't open. It felt like it was barricaded from the outside, trying to keep him in. Just what the hell was going on? Did that mission really turn into shit that much where his team had to barricade him inside of a house. Naruto went to the kitchen to see if the door there was the same way. He unlocked it and turned the knob and it wouldn't open either. It was barricaded from the outside as well. Naruto sighed, he had no choice but to wait whenever his team would come back. He then turned to the table and sat down in the chair and notice a note. It was from the female of his team and it read, 'If you wake up while we're gone, we went to get more medical supplies and food for you, we will be back. Love, Sakura.' Naruto smiled to know she was still ok. Naruto continued to stare at the note and nodded off to sleep again.

* * *

Naruto awoke in a panic, he had fallen asleep at the table which is where he still was. No sign that his team had returned as the house was still empty. That's when Naruto begin to wonder how long ago they had wrote that note. He remembered earlier when he went to take a shower that his bandage looked like it hadn't been changed in a couple of days. Now Naruto was starting to scare himself thinking maybe they abandond him. At the same time, why would they barricade him safely in that house if they were just going to leave him behind without a care? Surely they'll be back any time. So Naruto sat at the table and waited and waited and waited. After falling asleep waiting at least four more times, Naruto believed they were not going to come back at all. Maybe they did go out for supplies and got ambushed by those Kusagakure Missing-nin's again and were laying injured somewhere and unable to return or worse, dead. Naruto didn't want to think of his female teammate that he loved so dearly dead. He was going to leave that house and look for them as he believed his team shouldn't have been gone so long. Naruto created a Kage Bunshin and it helped him create a Rasengan. He slammed the sprialing chakra into the door and it broke through the door and the boards that had boarded up the door. Naruto walked outside, the sunlight, which he hadn't seen in who knows how long was bright and it stung Naruto's eyes. He stood there waiting for his vision to focus in the daylight and after a few minutes, they finally did. What Naruto saw was unreal. The entire yard was littered with dead bodies. They were decaying and he couldn't even tell if they were male or female anymore. Just what the fuck happened when he was unconscious? The smell was horrible and Naruto had to get away from it. He ran as far as he could before falling over to his knees in his weakened state. His goal however was met, he was away from all the dead bodies. Maybe that mission did go more wrong than he originally thought. Naruto rested underneath a tree a bit before getting back to his feet. He continued walking down the road. Usually this road was crawling with wild life and birds singing, but today, there was nothing but dead silence and it scared Naruto just a bit. As he continued walking down the road, he found it strange he had not run into a single person. He remembered when they came down to this place for the mission that people would walk along this road all the time, but there was nothing. To the horizon he saw the village they were staying at for the mission but there was smoke coming from that village and it alarmed him. Maybe the village was attacked by those Missing-nin or something. Naruto, being curious as ever, decided he would go investigate the village as well as maybe finding his lost team. Naruto, almost running, made his way to the village. The village, which was lively when him and his team first arrived, was empty. Several buildings in the distance were on fire. He was right, it was attacked by those Missing-nin after all. He walked further into the village, hoping to find any signs of his team. There was nothing, no sign of life at all. Naruto walked to an intersection in the village. He looked down the right and found nothing. He looked ahead and still nothing. He looked to his left and saw a silhouette of a person standing there. He couldn't tell who it was because of the smoke coming from the corner building that was on fire.

"Sakura-chan? Kakashi-sensei? Yamato-teichou? Sai?" the blonde called out. All the blonde heard as a reply was a few grunts and groans. Naruto watched as the figure slowly made its way to him. The person exited the smoke and Naruto's eyes widened as to what he saw. The person was actually, decaying, the eyes were yellow and now pupil. Blood was dripping from its mouth. The decaying person continued to walk slowly towards Naruto. Naruto seemed to have been frozen in fear of what he was seeing. He didn't notice other people decaying just like this one was following, it was a huge group as if it were the entire village. The grunts and groans from the group got louder and Naruto was pulled out of his trance when he heard someone yell.

"Are you fucking stupid? Run!" the male voice yelled as he threw a kunai that hit the one closest to Naruto in the head. Naruto turned to see a male wearing a Chunin vest and he noticed the headband had Kusagakure's symbol. The male medium length brown hair and green eyes. Naruto ran towards the man. "Follow me."

The two ninja from different villages ran into the forest again, leaving behind the group of decaying people back in the village. The two came to a tree which the Kusa Chunin, opened and Naruto followed. The two climbed down into an underground shelter. It was fully lighted and fully stocked with supplies.

"What the hell was that all about kid? Trying to commit suicide or something?" the Kusa-nina asked.

Naruto didn't answer the question but asked one of his own, "What the fuck was all that back there?"

The Kusa-nin looked at Naruto confused as if he didn't know. He had to know what has happened, right?

"You do know what happened right?" the Chunin asked.

"No I don't know," replied Naruto. "I just woke up, I fell unconscious from battle and I woke up in an house with the windows blacked out and the doors boarded closed."

"Son of a bitch, you've been out at least three weeks," said the Chunin. "By the way, the name is Shinji."

"Three weeks!" yelled the blonde. He regained his composure, "The name's Uzumaki Naruto. So what's going on with those people?"

"Those aren't people anymore, they're dead, Walkers I like to call them," answered Shinji.

"Is someone using a Reanimation jutsu and attacked the village?" asked Naruto. Shinji laughed.

"Sorry kid, no Reanimation jutsu, those are real walking dead out there," replied Shinji. "It started three weeks ago. Some strange flu hit the village, then the people began dying and then they came back. Those Walkers are bad news kid, they feed on the living like you and I. If you're bit, you might as well wack yourself because you'll turn into one of those."

"That's impossible, the dead can't rise without the use of jutsu!" Naruto protested.

"Believe it kid, it's no jutsu, it's the real deal," replied Shinji.

"Why'd you save me?" asked Naruto. "Being a ninja from Kusagakure."

Shinji was taken back by the question, "I hate to say it, but there is no 'I'm from here', that world doesn't exist anymore. Turned out this shit hit Kusagakure first and it came from somewhere up north and it spread quickly."

"So my team must of been killed because there were a bunch of bodies out front of the house I woke up in," Naruto said sadly. A tear formed as he thought of his pink-haired love have being dead.

"You said the doors were boarded up?" asked Shinji. Naruto nodded. "It's possible they're still alive. Maybe those bodies were Walkers and since you were unconscious, they boarded you up inside the house to keep you safe."

"Where are they now?" Naruto asked sadly.

"I don't know, but it's possible the area was overrun and they couldn't come back for you," replied Shinji.

"Do you think whatever this is spread to Konohagakure?" asked Naruto.

"I can't say for sure, you're pretty far north so maybe it didn't go in that direction," answered Shinji. "Say, did you close the door up there behind you?"

"I- I don't remember," replied Naruto. Shinji got up.

"It's no big deal, I'll go check," said Shinji as he walked to the steel door. He pressed in a code and it opened.

"Fuck!" yelled Shinji as he began fighting off Walkers. Naruto eyes widened in shock. The group from the village had must of walked all the way from the village to here. Naruto took out kunai and helped Shinji fight them off. They killed a few more.

"Naruto!" Shinji yelled, "There's too many of them, there's an emergancy exit in the next room, use it and get out of here, return to your home and find your team, my time is up here I guess."

Naruto shook his head to protest but Shinji pushed him to go. That moment when Shinji pushed Naruto, he witnessed first hand what these Walkers were capable of as one bit Shinji's arm. Shinji yelled out in pain as he continued stabbing Walkers. Naruto got off his ass and ran to the next room and entered a tunnel and continued to run. As he ran through the tunnel he could hear Shinji scream and scream until he just stopped. He was right, they do eat the living. Tears formed in Naruto's eyes as he ran through the tunnel. He was scared shitless and whatever shit world he woke up into, he woke up into it alone. To tell the truth, Naruto didn't even know if he would make it back to Konohagakure to see if it is in one piece. The tunnel exited through a waterfall. He jumped through the waterfall and landed into the lake below. Naruto swam to shore and looked to around to see if there any of these Walkers around. He was in the clear. He sat down under a tree to regain himself. Trying not to let the fear of this new world take control of him. He got back up and began walking south. Hopefully going in the right direction and praying to Kami that Konohagakure was still in one piece.

* * *

**I know I said in Naruto-sensei that I would have this chapter out in a couple of days, turns out, when I started writing it, I never stopped and managed to complete it.**

**Next Up: Chapter 2: The Lonely Road**


	2. The Lonely Road

**Chapter 2: The Lonely Road**

Naruto struggled to stay asleep as the bright sun could be seen even with his eyes closed. The warmth of the sun also played a factor for the blonde ninja to wake up. What a horrible dream he had. Waking up alone in a strange house, finding a village filled with dead people that walked. It was one crazy dream. However, Naruto realized something, why was he sleeping in a tree. He looked down to the road below and found his answer. He didn't wake up from a horrible nightmare because that nightmare was true. A group of Walkers were slowly making their way down the road. All of them with decaying flesh, blood dripping from their mouths and wounds. The smell, oh the smell of was disgusting. Naruto just stayed in the tree quietly and let the group pass. For the last couple of days Naruto kept running into groups after groups of walking dead people. He learned to just stay moving through the trees so they couldn't get him. It had been two days since he left the small village near Kusagakure and the closer he got to the border to Hi no Kuni, the more fear he had that whatever caused all this hear, had spread there as well. He pressed is back up against the tree, he was too exhausted to keep going today. He'd been traveling only stopping for a couple of hours of sleep then he headed out again. The last two days he noticed the dead walked more during the night which made it hard for him to get much sleep. There had been a couple of times he was spotted by Walkers, but lucky for Naruto, they couldn't climb to get him. Naruto dug through his backpack and pulled out a bag of barbeque potato chips and quietly munched on them as he took a picture out of his bag, something more precious to him. It was his old team picture that was taken the day after his instructor passed him and his teammates to become Team Seven. He smiled a bit as he focused on the pink-haired girl of the team. He hoped to Kami she was ok. He then saw the other teammate that betrayed him a four years ago, he wondered how he would fair in a mess such as this. Knowing who he was, probably was fairing way better than himself. Naruto sighed because all he's been able to do since he woke up to this shit was stay hidden. He tried to kill a couple but nothing worked, the dead kept coming. Naruto heard some more of their grunts and groans and looked down, a couple of Walkers were walking by yet again. This is why Naruto was so tired, because group after group of Walkers kept coming and Naruto was trying his best to stay out of their sound range. In the last two days of his travels he learned their movements are sparked by a sound and they aimlessly wonder in that direction long after that sound is gone. So now he was trying his best to keep quiet. He would only move in between groups of Walkers, just so they didn't swarm around whichever tree he was in. Naruto sighed, he was going to just sit here for the day but decided he needed to keep moving. He got back up and began moving through the trees at a steady pace so he wouldn't catch up to any groups of Walkers. Naruto only traveled maybe a mile up the road upon the tree branches when he heard the grunts and groans from behind him. It was time to stop and be silent and let them pass. He pressed his back up against the tree and sat down on the branch and rested while he waited. As the walkers walked by, kunai came whistling through the bushes and hit several Walkers in their heads and they went down. Is that how they can be stopped by a blow to the head? Naruto watched as more kunai whistled through the bushes and into the heads of Walkers. They too dropped to the ground. Out of the bushes came a female with long, vibrant orange hair that went down to her lower back. She was wearing short brown shorts and an white and orange tank-top. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her beauty. Her light-toned skin and her orange eyes just spoke to him. However, he still loved another.

"You, hiding in the trees," said the girl, "Come down here."

How did she know? Naruto sighed and tried to stay quiet and maybe the girl would go away. Even though there were these dead people walking around, he was still in enemy territory at the moment. It wasn't good that a Konohagakure ninja was caught by himself.

"Quit pretending you're not there," said the girl. "I know you're there."

The girl was tired of waiting and threw a kunai up into the trees where Naruto was hiding. Naruto yelled in fear and stumbled and fell out of the tree. He landed on the ground hard on his back. The girl walked over to the blonde.

"Are you okay?" asked the girl. "Why didn't you just come out like I asked?"

"'Cause I didn't know if you were an enemy or not," replied the blonde.

"I don't think who belongs with what village matters anymore," said the girl. "The name's Orenji. I used to be from Kusagakure, but it doesn't exist anymore. Just a bunch of Biters trapped inside a gate now."

"I'm Naruto, from Konohagakure," added Naruto.

"Konohagakure?" the girl asked. "Why are you all the way up here and by yourself?"

"Me and my team were on a mission, Kusagakure asked for our help in finding some notorious Missing-nin. We were attacked by them, I was wounded severely and when I woke up I was alone in some house and the world was like this," answered Naruto.

Orenji turned to see a couple of Walkers come their way. Naruto looked as well and got a couple of kunai out of his pouch. The girl was quick as she threw hers into two of the Walkers square in the head. Naruto threw his into the other two, one hit the heart of a female Walker and the other in the stomach of the male Walker.

"Aim for the head, that's the only way the go down," said the girl. Naruto grabbed two more kunai out of his pouch and threw them at the two Walkers. The kunai hit both Walkers in the head and they dropped to the ground.

"We need to get off this road, groups upon groups of Biters come down this road," the girl said motioning for Naruto to follow her. She turned around only to have a biter right in her face. The Walker, who was missing an arm, grabbed her. Naruto ran up to it and stabbed the Walker in the head with his kunai.

"Thanks," said Orenji. However Naruto was horrified and more Walkers were pouring out of the bushes.

"I don't think we can go that way anymore," Naruto said and he grabbed Orenji by the hand and ran up into the trees.

Naruto and Orenji were on a branch high above the road as several Walkers swarmed around the tree making noises and trying to get up the tree to get to Naruto and Orenji. Naruto sat down, needing to take a break because of how exhausted he was. Orenji sat next to the blonde to rest herself. Almost dying took most of her energy. The two sat in silence for a while, only listening to the grunts and groaning of the Walkers below who were still trying to get up the tree so they could feast.

"So where are you headed?" asked Orenji.

"I'm going back to Konohagakure in hopes of reuniting with my team or anyone I know," replied Naruto.

"You think it still stands?" asked Orenji.

Naruto stayed silent for a while before answer. "I- I don't even know anymore, the closer I get to the border of Hi no Kuni, the less and less I believe Konohagakure still exists. I'm probably on a fools quest. My team is probably dead and I bet Konohagakure became a graveyard of walking dead people just like your village."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but from the last I heard, this shit spread as far east as Kirigakure," said Orenji. "It originated somewhere up north near Iwakagure and spread fast southward, eastward, westward."

Naruto sighed, "If it went as far east as Kirigakure, then I don't have a village anymore either."

"I would still go, maybe you'll find people you know hiding out somewhere nearby," said Orenji.

Naruto go up from where he was sitting. "Yeah, I'm still going to go check it out, thank you Orenji."

"Do you mind if I go with you? I had a few people with me but they've all been devoured by Biters and it's only me now," the girl pleaded. Naruto nodded, allowing her to accompany him back to Konohagakure, he jumped to the next tree. He looked back to see Orenji still on the branch behind him.

"Are you coming?" asked Naruto.

"I definately can tell you're from Konohagakure alright, the only ninja I know that can travel through trees without difficulty," said Orenji. "I'm used to concealing myself in tall grass and bushes."

"It really isn't that hard, it's just using a little chakra to push yourself from branch to branch," said Naruto. "I know we just met, but I can just carry you if need be."

The girl blushed at that last comment, but nodded. "Okay, but at least let me attempt this one jump."

Naruto nodded and moved towards the trunk of the tree to allow room for the girl to jump the the branch. Orenji pumped some chakra into her feet and jumped to the branch. She landed without a problem and smiled at Naruto feeling victorious of her accomplishment. Below them, the Walkers moved to the tree they were at now. Naruto got into position to allow Orenji to get on his back so he can take off and get as far as he could away from the Walkers below. However, the unthinkable happened. As Orenji was starting to climb onto Naruto's back, her feet slipped from the branch and she fell.

"Orenji!" yelled Naruto as the girl fell to the ground below. Quick thinking was to distract the Walkers. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Several hundred Bunshin's of Naruto littered the land in hopes of distracting the Walkers. Orenji hit the ground as the Walkers came to her. She screamed out to Naruto for help but Naruto didn't know what to do, the Walkers didn't take the bait of his Bunshins and continued for her. Naruto started throwing kunai at them in order to get his Bunshins to pull the orange-haired girl to stafety. However, he only three three and realized he was out.

"Fuck!" Naruto paniced as the Bunshins tried to fight off the Walkers and get Orenji to safety. However, everything he did proved to be an utter failure as Walkers grabbed her legs. She screamed and cried for Naruto's help. Without kunai and the fact the Walkers were somehow not going after his Bunshins. It was like the Walkers knew the Bunshins weren't real. Naruto saw the Walkers begin to bite into Orenji, ripping open her stomach and blood just pouring out of her. She was still screaming for help and Naruto went white. He could do nothing for her. He failed to protect his new friend. He dispersed his clones as he fell to his knees on the branch unable to get himself away from the group of Walkers. The girl's screams long died off. Naruto couldn't take it anymore as he let the tears he had been holding back for days just fall. This world Naruto woke up to was nothing like the world he was used to. His ninja tactics failed. No wonder there were so many people dead. Naruto managed to get himself to rest on the tree's trunk. He closed his eyes as tears continued to leak out hoping when he wakes up, this would all be a nightmare and he'll be back home in the hospital.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to dim light and he realized night had fallen. The moon was bright so he still could see better than usual. He looked down to see if he finally woke up from the nightmare only to find himself still in this hell. He saw what was left of Orenji's body, mainly bones and a pool of blood. He cursed himself for not being able to do anything to help the girl. The failure was still too fresh for him. At least the group was gone, they had their feast of a living person and moved on. So fucked up this world had become. Naruto sucked it up and began traveling again. He should be at the border in another day, he hoped. It only took a day and a half to get to this country, but it was taking far longer to get back because of the having to stop every so often to keep hidden from the Walkers below. He continued to press on, moving through the trees but Naruto was getting real tired of traveling alone. After being alone for so long during his childhood, it was something he didn't want to experience ever again and here we are, Naruto was alone yet again. His friends possibly dead and his home probably lost forever. Why did this happen? Naruto punched the tree he was standing on out of frustration, bringing blood to the surface of the skin where he was cut from punching the tree. Naruto then saw a sign stating the territory that was being entered was Hi no Kuni. Naruto re-entered his home country for the first time in over four weeks. We didn't dare travel on the road yet just in case Hi no Kuni was indeed overrun by Walkers as well. He traveled for a couple of miles and he hadn't seen any Walker yet. Feeling that it was safe to travel on the road, Naruto jumped out of the tree to the solid ground. He looked around his surroundings and nothing. He started walking down the road and was starting to feel relieved thinking maybe Orenji's claim that this disease spread as far as Kirigakure weren't true after all. Naruto continued walking down the road and he saw up ahead were town lights. It wasn't Konohagakure, but he remembered the place.

"Tanzaku Town," he said to himself. He remembered the mission he went on with Ero-sennin to retrieve the old hag so she would become Hokage. The lights brought comfort in Naruto thinking maybe Hi no Kuni was spared from the disaster that was plaguing Kusagakure's country. He began walking again making his way to Tanzaku Town so he could get himself good rest before making the trip back to Konohagakure in hopes of sleeping in his own bed finally and reuniting with his team.

* * *

**I can't let have one person travel with Naruto, can I? Oh well, next chapter he'll find a couple of familiar friends.**

**On another note, there is one thing about this story that will be the golden rule: NO CHARACTER IS SAFE. That's right, I said it. No original character I make up nor any of the Naruto characters that make it to the story will be safe, even Naruto himself.**

**Next Up: Chapter 3: Everything Is Shit**


	3. Everything Is Shit

**Chapter 3: Everything Is Shit**

The town entrance, it was slowly getting closer and closer. He wanted to collapse and just sleep. Traveling nonstop for over a day was too much. Especially the emotional toll this new world was putting on him. Naruto was still walking on sheer will alone. He would admit that Tanzaku Town looked closer from that vantage point earlier than he had expected. The 'I should of's' started. Now every step he took his destination got closer inch by inch. With every step, Naruto was also closer and closer to just giving in to his tired body's plea to just stop and sleep. He turned to some bushes and went to hide just in the event that Walkers came by and he drifted into his subconscious. He opened his eyes to find himself in his mindscape, which that of a sewer. Before him was the very beast that was sealed within him. The Kyubi. He asked for the beast's chakra, just enough to get him to his destination. With a simple threat, the tailed-beast complied and filtered in some of his chakra to his jailor. Naruto returned to the real world with the Kyubi's strength and entered the road and continued on his way. He was almost there where he would find an inn, pay for a room and just sleep. And barricade his door just in the event whatever shit took hold of Kusagakure. None the less, the blonde-ninja couldn't wait to sleep and he knew he'd sleep for days knowning just how tired he was. And the emotional damange that he suffered watching Orenji being ripped apart by flesh-eating dead people. The incredible strength the Walkers had went beyond Naruto's knowledge. He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it even if it had happened. Naruto's thoughts carried on like a flowing river until he realized he was practically on the doorstep of Tanzaku Town. He stopped to investigate a moment before continuing. The town was lit up like it usually was, although it was silent which wasn't normal, but it was a detail Naruto payed no mind to at the moment. He then looked for smoke, which he had saw coming from the town his mission was in. He saw none signalling nothing was burning to the ground. He smiled, whatever was in Kusagakure and that small town wasn't here. He began walking to the entrance of Tanzaku Town so he could quickly find himself an inn and get his room. He got closer and closer and he could almost feel the bed he'd be in for the night when suddenly he just stopped. He couldn't move his body anymore. Is it shutting down? No it couldn't be, he was running off the Kyubi's chakra now to keep moving.

"I wouldn't go in there if I was you, it would be quite troublesome," called out a voice. The voice was quite familiar. Naruto turned in the direction of where the voice had come from. He someone his age with his black hair tied upward in a tail. He was wearing a Chunin vest and underneath was a long-sleeved brown shirt with his Konoha forehead protector plate stitched to his left sleeve.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto questioned, not believing to see his friend. The teen recognized his voice.

"Naruto?" asked the teen. "Is that really you?"

"Man, I am so glad to find someone I actually know," said Naruto.

"Where's Sakura, Sai and Kakashi-sensei?" asked Shikamaru.

"I- I don't know," Naruto replied. "I woke up in a empty house alone, I've traveled my way back from Kusagakure territory by myself for the last couple of days."

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"Now why can't I go into Tanzaku Town?" asked Naruto.

"The entire town is nothing but walking undead," answered Shikamaru.

That answer shattered Naruto's hope of returning home. The disease that caused the rise of the dead in Kusagakure territory made its way to Hi no Kuni after all.

"And Konohagakure?" asked Naruto.

Shikamaru shook his head, "I don't know, I was leading a mission here when it all went down. It was strange, three days before people started getting sick and dying and reanimating, a strange orange dust blew through, kind of like a sandstorm. I had never seen anything like that around here."

Suddenly Shikamaru jumped and Naruto did the same action as Shikamaru. Naruto realized what had happened, Shikamaru's shadow was attatched to him and he had moved him out of the way of a Walker. It grunted and groaned as it try to go after Naruto. However, Shikamaru broke his hold of Naruto and grabbed a hold of the Walker. All of a sudden a kunai was plunged into its head, with a blood and brain mixture ooze came out. Naruto recognized the long-blonde hair and the purple top and skirt.

"Ino?"

"So you're alive after all," said the girl.

"Does that mean Choji is with you too?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, and Kotetsu and a few surviving townspeople of Tanzaku Town," answered not Ino but Shikamaru. "We have a base camp up the hill in a cave where we can keep these undead from reaching us."

Two more Walkers came out of Tanzaku Town, luckily for the Konoha-nin, they were slow. Shikamaru sighed, these undead were so troublesome.

"Come on, let's get to the hideout, they're coming out because they're hearing our voices," advised Shikamaru. Naruto followed Shikamaru and Ino. When they began climbing up a hill side, Naruto sighed. We was already tired from traveling nonstop for over a day and with the Kyubi's chakra beginning to stop, he didn't know if he was going to make it. Luckily for the blonde ninja, it wasn't too much longer when they reached the top. Sure enough a large boulder with a seal on it had kept the cave blocked off. No Walkers were going to get in. Shikamaru made a hand seal then the boulder began moving to the right. It stopped a couple of seconds later, the opening was just enough for the three ninja to get inside. Once inside the cave, which was lit with torches along the cave walls to light the way, Shikamaru made another hand seal and the boulder closed up the cave.

"Wow, this is safe," admired Naruto. "Was it your idea for the boulder?"

Ino, Shikamaru and Naruto began walking through the cave, "Yes it was, but Kotetsu was the one to teach me how to use that seal to move the boulder."

The three continued walking through the fire-lit cave in silence, finally coming to a huge room in the cave. Naruto looked around to find there were about six people, they looked like villagers from Tanzaku Town. He looked to the left corner of the room to find a rack with food rations on it. That's when he saw Choji about to take something off the cart.

"Choji, so it is you taking extra rations!" Shikamaru called out, startling the big, long brown haired-nin. Wearing a red suit with plated armor. His chest armor had the kanji for food.

"B-but Shikamaru, I'm so hungry!" protested Choji. Then he noticed Shikamaru's guest. The blonde-haired, orange and black jumpsuit wearing ninja.

"Naruto! You're alive!" Choji said who was relieved.

"Yeah, I am thankfully," replied Naruto. Kotetsu, who had long black hair and dark colored eyes, wearing his standard Shinobi attire and Chunin vest.

"Well well, look at we have here," he said after overhearing Choji. Naruto waved his hands. He was tired, so very tired.

"Are you okay?" asked Shikamaru.

Naruto shook his head, "I've been traveling nonstop for nearly two days, I need some rest."

Shikamaru motioned for the blonde to follow, even though Naruto just wanted to drop to the ground where he was, he followed. He past the six villagers who looked at him strangely. He payed no attention at this point because all he wanted was glorious sleep.

"This can be your sleeping spot," Shikamaru said. Naruto walked to the empty area, he threw his backpack down to the ground and fell to the ground. He didn't bother taking out his sleeping bag, just using the backpack as a pillow. As soon as he closed his eyes, he was out.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru to himself as he sat down nearby.

Ino looked at Naruto with a worried look in her eyes. Shikamaru noticed, at first he thought it was for Naruto which confused him since he didn't believe Ino to be like that for Naruto of all people.

"What's wrong Ino?" Shikamaru asked but he wished he didn't.

"Naruto was by himself, I hope Sakura is okay," she said. So that's what she was really worried about, her best friend and rival.

"I don't know, Naruto said he woke up alone in some abandoned house and he has no idea where she or the rest of his team is at," Shikamaru said. He knew this wasn't going to make the blonde girl feel better, but it had to be said. Lying would be so troublesome.

Ino sighed and sat down on the other side of the cave. She pulled her knees to her chest. This was becoming too much for her to take. Choji noticed the girl's behavior and went to her and sat next to her. The girl just began to cry. Shikamaru sighed and layed back with his hands behind his head. He stared at the cave ceiling wishing it was the blue sky full of white puffy clouds. He closed his eyes.

* * *

"Sakura!" yelled Naruto as he woke up quickly. He looked around to find himself inside a cave. Memories flooded back to him as he remembered Shikamaru and Ino.

"You okay?" Shikamaru asked as we walked over to the blonde to see what was going on. "It was quiet and all of a sudden you called out for Sakura."

Naruto, still breathing heavily, nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"I hope so, you've been asleep for two days straight," said Shikamaru. He handed Naruto some food. Naruto accepted it and began eating.

"I know it's not much, but it's got to last until we can sneak into the village to get more," said the lazy Chunin.

Naruto thanked Shikamaru and finished the little bit he was giving. Naruto's thoughts went back to his pink-haired teammate. He continued to pray to Kami she was still ok. He sighed, he loved her so much and the thought of her having died was killing him inside. He also knew she didn't return his feelings but he didn't care, well that is a lie, he cared a little but mostly just wanted her to be safe and be happy, nothing more. He also didn't want nothing to happen to Kakashi or even Sai but his main focus really was Sakura. Naruto sighed, wishing that day he never got injured otherwise, whever Sakura was at, he'd be there with them at this very moment. But he had to admit, at least he is with some people he actually knows. Finding Shikamaru was the biggest relief since he woke up from the coma he had been in. Naruto was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't realize Shikamaru had sat down right next to him.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru called out, no answer. He could see the blonde was deep in thought. Shikamaru then punched him in the arm lightly. That stirred Naruto from his thoughts

"Huh?" Naruto turned to Shikamaru, "Oh Shikamaru, what's up?"

"I wanted to ask this two days ago, but you were so tired you pretty much crashed out as soon as you shut your eyes," Shikamaru began. "When we found you, you said you woke up alone, how?"

Naruto sighed, "The mission we were on, which was following a group of Missing-nin unti we could capture them went horribly bad. We were attacked by them and it turned out there were more of them than what was said on the information we were given about the mission. While we were attempting to escape, somehow I took a sword through my shoulder and the wound was so bad that even the Kyubi's chakra wasn't healing it fast enough. Shortly after I fell unconscious and then the next thing I knew I woke up in some abandoned house. The windows were blacked out and it turned out to be Sai's ink and I couldn't see outside and the front and back doors were boarded closed from the outside. I don't really know how long I stayed in that house but I did wait for my team for a while and then I got tired of waiting and busted out of that house only to find a bunch of dead bodies scattered across the front yard. I found the village were staying in for the village and that's when I found out the world went to shit, all these Walkers around."

"Walkers huh?" Shikamaru said in amusement, "Nice name for them."

"Yeah, some Kusagakure-nin called them that and it just stuck and that's where I found out I had been in a coma for three weeks," finished Naruto.

"And you traveled all the way from near Kusagakure to here by yourself?" asked Shikamaru.

"Pretty much, because that Kusagakure-nin that helped me out was eaten alive by those Walkers. A day later I found another Kusagakure-nin, she was too ripped apart by them, and that one was my fault. I was going to help her out by letting her ride on my back to move through the trees but she slipped from grasp," confessed Naruto.

"That's some journey," continued Shikamaru.

"Yeah, I was really hoping whatever happened over there didn't spread this far," Naruto said as he stared at the ground.

"Naruto, I hate to say it but," Shikamaru began. "Everything is shit now."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Surviving**


	4. Surviving

**Chapter 4: Surviving**

A week has passed since Naruto was found by Shikamaru. He found himself adjusting to the group as he spent time helping Ino look after the five surviving civilians from Tanzaku Town while Shikamaru, Choji and Kotetsu and one resident from Tanzaku Town who knew his way around town would go sneak into town to grab supplies. Naruto wanted to tell Shikamaru about an easier method using his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, but he didn't want to intrude on the group's ways of doing things at the moment. When he had spare time, Naruto would practice the jutsu Shikamaru taught him on opening and closing the seal on the boulder that would seal them off from harm if any Walkers travel through the area. It was a simple technique, but he couldn't really focus on the task at hand because he was conflicted. He wanted to stay with Shikamaru's group so he could be safe but at the same time he wanted to brave the world and search for his team.

Naruto also found himself in an unusual situation, since he was the one staying behind and help Ino look after the Tanzaku Town survivors, he found her talking to him more than she ever had during their early years as Genin. It was all new to him but he didn't mind it, it helped a little bit the the loneliness he had felt when he was trying to escape Kusagakure's territory.

Passing out lunch rations to the five civilians, Naruto felt the cave shake, signalling Shikamaru and his group had returned from their supply run. Ino, who was always nervous that Shikamaru or Choji wouldn't come back from those runs, stopped what she was doing and quitely waited for the group. Shikamaru, Choji and Kotetsu walked into the cave room. However, they were missing their fourth person.

"Where's Kenji?!" asked a female civilian. Who's long, lavender hair was a little messy not having been brushed in a while, her red dress stained with dirt.

"We lost him," Shikamaru admitted. "A whole group of undead surrounded him and he..."

The woman began crying her eyes out. Ino kneeled down to the woman and tried to comfort her. Naruto sighed, he should have told Shikamaru about how his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu could help after all and maybe that would have kept Kenji from being killed.

Shikamaru took off his backpack and opened it up followed by Choji and Kotetsu. They pulled out handfulls of scrolls. More food they had found in town were sealed inside. The placed them inside the bin Naruto had constructed with his replications to replace the bulky rack Shikamaru had salvaged a couple of weeks ago.

"These should last us a couple of weeks, so we won't have to go into town again for a while," said Shikamaru. He went to his spot in the cave and sat down and sighed and cursed himself for losing Kenji. He had been successful in keeping the group alive while in Tanzaku Town since they the came to this cave to use it as their hideout.

Naruto walked over to his friend and sat down next to him. Knowing he was beating himself up for not being able to save someone from his group. Something Naruto himself experienced over a week ago.

"It's tough isn't it, being unable to save someone from those Walkers," Naruto spoke. Shikamaru looked up at the blonde. "That girl that I told you about, that slipped from my grasp and fell into a group of Walkers and was ripped apart?"

"Yeah, I remember," Shikamaru said quietly. "What's this got to do with anything?"

"I didn't just leave her and let them rip her apart like they did," continued Naruto. "I tried to save her, using my Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to distract them so I could pull her to safety and it didn't work. They still went after her, it was like they can tell who's alive or not."

Shikamaru didn't say anything, he just kept listening.

"I felt like shit for days up until you found me," Naruto continued. "In the end, I'm okay with it because no matter what I did, there was nothing I could do."

Shikamaru nodded but didn't speak. Thought he felt a little better Naruto went through the same thing not too long ago but he still felt like shit for not being able to save Kenji. He felt responsible for keeping these townspeople alive and he failed and one was killed. Shikamaru was brought out of his depressing thoughts when Naruto continued speaking.

"Which brings me to an idea for making supply runs," Naruto began. "I think us phyiscally going into town getting food will be obsolete. I believe I can just send a replication into town without worry."

Shikamaru thought about it, playing all the moves in his head. He decided he wanted to see what Naruto said in action to see if it would work or it just was an isolated incident.

"Alright, let's go near town and see if it will work," Shikamaru said as he got up from the ground. Naruto grinned and got up as well.

* * *

Shikamaru and Naruto were hiding near the road, looking around to see if any Walkers were wondering outside the town. The coast was clear, for now. The two Konoha-nin walked out of their hiding spot onto the road. Shikamaru looked down the road behind Naruto as Naruto looked forward towards town.

"Ok, I think we're okay for now," Shikamaru spoke. "Go ahead and create a replication and send it into town for bottled water."

Naruto complied. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

An exact replica of Naruto appeared beside him.

"Alright, go into town and find bottled water and seal them inside these scrolls," Naruto said handing the scrolls to his replication.

"You can count on me!" the replication said and walked into town.

"You'll let me know if the undead attack your replication, right?" questioned the lazy Chunin.

"Of course," Naruto replied.

The two ninja walked back into the bushes to conceal themselves from any Walker that might be wondering around and waited. The two hid quietly as a couple of Walkers wondered out of Tanzaku Town. They slowly passed but the two ninja stayed quiet they didn't want to draw their attention at all.

An hour passed as Naruto and Shikamaru found themselves hiding in a tree. Crouching in the bushes got tiring, at least they could relax a bit now, even if a Walker or two found them, they wouldn't be able to get to the ninja. Naruto spotted something coming out of town, when the shadow stepped into sunlight, Naruto saw it was his replication.

"Hey Shikamaru, my replication just left town," Naruto said.

Shikamaru and Naruto jumped to the ground and walked over to the replication. The replication was smiling as it handed Naruto and Shikamaru scrolls.

"Well I'll be," said Shikamaru. Then what happened next shocked Naruto as Shikamaru punched him in the face.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner!?" Shikamaru yelled. "Kenji could still be alive!"

"I-" Naruto couldn't say anything as he rubbed his face. He wanted to tell him he didn't want to disrupt Shikamaru's system of doing things but couldn't find the words. He also thought he was helping but only made things worse. Shikamaru walked off leaving Naruto behind. Naruto sighed and looked toward town.

* * *

The cave rumbled, signalling Shikamaru and Naruto returned. Ino waited quietly, still nervous about someone not coming back. When Shikamaru walked into the cave room alone, she didn't want to believe that Naruto was killed.

"Shikamaru, where's Naruto?" asked Ino.

"I don't know," Shikamaru said walking past Ino.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Ino continued the interrogation.

Shikamaru didn't answer and just sat on the ground. Choji came over to him.

"Hey man, what's going on? Where's Naruto?" Choji asked.

"I don't know, he didn't follow me," replied Shikamaru. "I punched him out of anger over Kenji's death and walked off."

Kotetsu overheard and grabbed Choji. "Come on, let's go find him."

Choji nodded and the two Chunin walked towards the boulder door to go searching for Naruto.

* * *

It had been an hour since Shikamaru punched Naruto in the face and stormed off. Naruto stayed behind because he wasn't sure if was still welcomed. He wished he would of let Shikamaru deal with Kenji's death before trying to help because now he was out in the world alone again. Naruto just waited in a tree nearby Tanzaku Town contemplating whether he wanted to travel to Konohagakure to see if it was still standing or overrunned with Walkers. Naruto then heard rustling in the bushes below and behind him. He tried his best to conceal himself as he waited for whatever it was to pass. He peaked down and saw it was Choji and Kotetsu. Where they looking for him? Maybe they were so they could tell him Shikamaru wanted him out of the group. Rather than hear it from them, Naruto just chose to stay hidden.

"Naruto? You out here?" called out Kotetsu.

"Naruto? Come on, Shikamaru wants to apologize!" called out Choji.

Naruto was surprised. He stood up, "I'm up here."

"Oh thank god, we thought we were undead meat," said Choji.

"Wait for me at the cave entrance," began Naruto. "There's something I got to finish up here first."

The two Chunin nodded and headed back to the cave. Naruto sat back down on the tree branch and waited.

* * *

Choji and Kotetsu patiently waited for Naruto to return. Thirty minutes had passed since they returned to the cave and waited for Naruto. Finally Naruto walked up the hill into view.

"Man, what took you so long?" Kotetsu. "We thought you died again."

Naruto smiled and motioned for them to go inside. Kotetsu performed the hand seal which opened up the boulder and the three ninja walked inside with the boulder closing up behind them. They walked through the cave until they came into the large room they were hiding in. Shikamaru noticed Naruto and got up and walked to him.

"Look, I'm sorry for earlier..." he started but he was interrupted.

"No worries," Naruto said as he walked over to the food and water bins. Naruto pulled out a larger scroll and unsealed crates full of smaller scrolls and filled up the food and water bins.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Shikamaru.

"After you punched me in the face, I thought I was pretty much kicked out of the group so I decided to send a bunch of replications into town to fetch me some supplies for a trip," began Naruto. "But when Kotetsu and Choji told me you wanted to apologize, I decided to do us a massive favor. I sent in even more replications and grabbed all the food and water in town so we do not ever have to go back down there."

"Naruto, I don't know what to say," Shikamaru said out of disbelief.

"Just think of it as my way of saying sorry for not telling you my experience with my Kage Bunshins," Naruto said, smiling.

Kotetsu and Choji high-fived Naruto. The group had enough food and water to last them a long time. The group wouldn't have to expose themselves to the outside world for a while and they were safe from harm.

* * *

**Next Up: Losing It All**


	5. Losing It All

**Chapter 5: Losing It All**

Several days had passed since Naruto used his Kage Bunshin to clear out Tanzaku Town of all its supplies for the group so they did not have to leave the safety of their cave any time soon. However as the days had pressed on, Naruto found himself more and more reserved from the rest of the group. Still being torn apart inside about whether or not to stay or brave the outside world and search for Sakura and the rest of his team. He spent most of his days sitting in the back of the cave where it was less lit by the torches surrounding the cave. Shikamaru would occasionally ask if he was ok which Naruto would just lie and say yes. He didn't want to bother anyone with his dilemma. As Shikamaru would brush it off, Ino kept her eye on the blonde knowing something was really bothering him. It was funny, before the world turned to shit, she would of never cared about his wellbeing, always finding the blonde annoying and weak. I guess living they way they are now will chance a person, now would it?

As the Yamanaka continued on her buisness passing out food rations to the civilians she found herself focusing back to Naruto who was trying to hide from everyone. After she finished she decided to do something Shikamaru wouldn't. Get Naruto to spill is guts out. So she walked over to Naruto and sat down next to him. She could tell he didn't even notice at all. She sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. It didn't phase Naruto one bit. Ino shook Naruto's shoulder gently. That didn't work, so she did something brash.

SLAP!

Naruto stumbled out of his thoughts and looked over to see Ino next to him. "Kami Ino, why the hell did you do that for?"

Ino smiled, "Sorry, but I tried to get your attention but nothing was working."

Naruto continued to rub his cheek where the blonde woman slapped him. "You didn't have to go and slap the shit out of me!"

"Again I'm sorry but I couldn't help to notice you've been quiet for the last couple of days, something bothering you?"

Naruto sighed, "I'm fine."

"You're lying I can tell something is eating away at you," Ino said. She was going to get to the bottom of whatever was bothering the usually cheerful blonde. Although, Naruto had not been very cheerful since he was found by Shikamaru.

"Don't worry about," Naruto said hoping Ino would just leave him be.

"It's got us all worried, you haven't moved much from this spot," Ino said hoping to finally get the blonde to open up.

Naruto got up from his spot which surprised Ino to say the least. He said nothing and walked towards the narrow part of the tunnel. He was leaving.

"Maybe he's just been cooped up in this cave too long," Ino said to herself as she watched Naruto head into the narrow tunnel, the way to the boulder to get outside. She didn't know why, but her legs pushed her up as well and followed Naruto. Unbeknownst to anyone, where Naruto was sitting, the imprint of his back was made into the wall signalling it was soft.

* * *

Naruto contiuned to use the hand seal that would open up the boulder, but no use. He stopped practicing a few days ago and it hurt him. He wanted out of the cave for the moment to get fresh air, just to get away. He felt like he was losing his mind sitting in the cave lost in wonder over his pink-haired teammate. He also worried for his sensei and Yamato and even Sai too. But the woman that held his heart was the one he thought about the most. He cursed himself for not being able to get the damned boulder to move so he could leave for a while. Suddenly it opened, however, he had not tried to use the hand seal again. The blonde turned around to find Ino had followed him. Will this girl take a hint? He didn't want to talk. He walked outside and looked around, no walkers were around. He climbed to the top of the cave, no walkers there either and sat down looking over the horizon. He wanted to see if he could see Konohagakure from that height to see it still going strong, but nothing but forests and Tanzaku Town and the late afternoon sun.

"So you going to tell me what's wrong now it's just us out here?" asked Ino which brought Naruto out of his thoughts.

"You're not going to leave me alone until I say something are you?" asked Naruto. Ino nodded and he sighed.

"It's just I want to go off and search for Sakura but I also want to stay here and help you guys out but..."

"Then go," Ino interrupted. "It's not like Shikamaru is a dictator and he'll bar you from going."

"I know that, you guys took me in when you didn't have to and I just don't want to leave the group high and dry," said the Blonde.

"Look, I know I haven't been the greatest person towards you, heck, we're barely friends now," Ino began. "And from what I've seen from you is that you deeply care for Sakura and I can see how much she really means to you, so don't feel like your obligated to stay with us, go and find her."

"Yeah and I'm also afraid I'll never find her and I'll be stuck wondering around by myself again," said Naruto.

"Well with all the food and supplies you managed to round up from Tanzaku Town with your replications, we won't be moving from that cave any time soon," Ino said still trying to convince Naruto to go.

Naruto sighed and decided he would go. "Thank you Ino, I really needed that, I'm going to go."

Ino smiled, "Now you're being the usual Naruto."

* * *

"Well, well, isn't this a surprise Uzumaki, I didn't know you had a thing for Ino," Kotetsu said as Naruto and Ino walked into the cave. However, the two blondes just ignored Kotetsu's comment. Ino went back to tending to the civilians while Naruto walked over Shikamaru.

"Hey, can I talk to you real quick?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"I'm very greateful you took me in when you didn't have to, but I need to leave. I have to find Sakura if it kills me. I'll never be able to rest if I don't know if she's safe or..." Naruto trailed off unable to bring himself to say the word 'dead'.

"I understand completely man," Shikamaru said. "I'm actually surprised it took you this long to split."

"Yeah, Ino helped me understand no one will be mad if I did," Naruto said.

"So you leaving now or when?" Shikamaru wondered.

"I'm going to split in a couple of horus," Naruto replied. "I can use the cover of darkness to move through the trees undetected by the Walkers."

Shikamaru nodded and Naruto went to his original spot in the cave and began packing his things for the long journey ahead of him. In a couple of hours he'd be on his own again but it was something he must do. He had to find Sakura or at least find out her fate in this new cruel world. He packed a couple of scrolls of supply rations, but not too many. Naruto knew the group needed them more than he did. He was ready for the dangerous mission ahead.

Just as Naruto was ready, the wall at the back of the cave where Naruto was trying to conceal his distraught earlier. Screams began to fill the cave as Walkers came out of the hole where the wall had collapsed. Everyone was caught off guard as the Walkers bit into two female survivors. Their screams in pain sickened Naruto as he watched Shikamaru, Choji and Kotetsu begin stabbing Walkers in the head with their Kunai. Naruto, after the initial shock, began ushering the remaining three Tanzaku Town civilians to the front of the cave. He prayed to Kami for once the jutsu would work and the boulder would open. As he reached the cave, the three civilians all panicing. He performed the hand seal but nothing happened.

"Shit!" Naruto shouted and he kept doing it. Finally the damned thing opened and looked around to find no Walkers were wondering around the front of the cave as he ushered the civilians outside. Shikamaru and Choji ran up a little later on, covered in ooze from the Walkers they had killed. Finally Kotetsu came running, also covered in ooze from Walkers he had killed.

"Wait, where's Ino?" asked Naruto.

"She was right behind..." Kotetsu stopped when he realized the blonde wasn't with him.

Then Naruto heard Ino scream from inside the cave.

"Fuck, Ino!" yelled Shikamaru. However, Naruto sprinted into action and ran back into the cave to find Ino was being surrounded. She hadn't gotten bit yet as she was still fighting them off, but she was going to fail soon.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as hundreds of Naruto replications formed. They all dashed into the cave and began killing Walkers with their kunai. Naruto replications made a pathway for the real Naruto to grab Ino by the arm and pulled her out of the cave. After Naruto and Ino ran out of the cave, Shikamaru sealed off the cave by moving the boulder back into place and then he sighed.

"We lost it all," he said quitely.

Naruto was about to console Shikamaru when he was blindsided by a bonecrushing hug from Ino, she kept repeating 'thank you' over and over again. The sudden closeness caught him off guard and didn't know how to react. He half-heartedly returned the hug as he told her she didn't need to thank him. Ino finally let him go which allowed him to walk to Shikamaru and place a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry man," the blonde said.

"I worked so hard to make that cave safe for everyone and I failed," Shikamaru said.

"Who would of thought a bunch of Walkers would come bursting through the cave walls," Naruto said.

"Yeah, but that wall had to have been really soft, which means I didn't do a good enough job to make sure the entire cave was safe," continued Shikamaru.

"Come on Shikamaru, we all did what we could," Choji said chiming in on the conversation. "It's not anyone's fault."

"No one's blaming you man, it was nice while it lasted," Kotetsu said. He turned to find the civilians they were protecting were gone. "Hey, where the hell did Ame, Hashi and Aki go?"

Everyone turned to see no one else was there with them.

"Shit, they must of been so scared they kept running!" exclaimed Naruto. The five leaf Shinobi jumped down the side of the hill to the tree line before the road to find several Walkers eating on three people. It was the missing civilians.

"God damn it! They ran right into more walkers!" yelled Shikamaru.

"It was my fault Shikamaru, I should of made sure they stayed put before I ran off to save Ino," Naruto said.

"No, it's not your fault Naruto. You did what you thought was necessary and that was saving Ino," replied Shikamaru. "I'm mad at myself for allowing this to happen."

"What are we going to do now?" replied Choji.

Although Naruto's hope for Konohagakure still standing had died weeks ago, somehow, a renewed spirit of that hope came alive and decided maybe that's where they should head to next.

"Maybe we should find out of Konohagakure is still standing," Naruto said. Everyone looked at each other afte Naruto's suggestion and Shikamaru turned back to Naruto.

"You're right, maybe we should," Shikamaru said.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Choji. "They only road to Konohagakure in this area goes right through the town of the dead over there!"

"Sorry man, but we're going to have to treck through the forest and go around," replied Shikamaru.

"Oh man," Choji whined, he was not thrilled about it.

* * *

Several hours had passed since they lost the cave to Walkers. The group was now resting in the tree tops so Walkers below could not reach them. They had traveled around Tanzaku Town and were in route to Konohagakure, which would only take a couple of more hours to reach.

Naruto was sitting on a tree by himself nearby the group. He stared at the only picture he had of Sakura, which was when they had first become Genin.

'_She's just gotten more beautiful since then,_' he thought as he stared. Tears threatened to fall again as he just wish he could find her already, just to know she was okay. He should of believed that Kakashi and Yamato would be able to keep her safe, but he was weak. What the world had become just weakened him to the core. Ever since waking up from his coma, all the people he's seen get killed by these Walkers, it made him so weak. Saving Ino just a few hours ago was the first time he felt like he's accomplished anything because it was the first life he managed to save from being torn to pieces by those Walkers. Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt the branch he was on shake, he looked towards the trunk of the tree to find Ino had sat down next to him.

"You okay?" Naruto asked. Ino had been unusually quiet since they had left for Konohagakure.

"Yeah, I'm fine," the girl replied. "I want to thank you again for saving my life. If it wasn't for you..."

Tears began to fall. She had never been so scared in her life. When Naruto saw the tears begin to fall, he didn't really know what to do. Before he went on the mission to Kusagakure territory, the girl didn't speak one word to him and now she was talking to him like they were best friends.

"You don't need to thank me," Naruto finally said. "I would of done it a thousand times, I'm tired of losing friends to these Walkers."

Ino's tears finally stopped and she managed a smile. The two sat quietly until Shikamaru called out that they were leaving. The two got up and they were headed out once again.

* * *

Morning had finally come and Shikamaru's group were down from the trees walking the road knowing there was no towns nearby that would have Walkers wondering around. It was dense forest as they knew they'd be coming to a river soon. They would cross and within an hour, they'd be at the gates of Konohagakure, hopefully anyway. As the Shinobi walked, Naruto could hear the running river as they got closer and closer. The reached the river and they were stopped in their tracks. Near the bridge was a group of Walkers, they had stopped. Naruto noticed one fell into the river and was swept away. Everyone quietly made their way into the trees and looked to see why the Walkers stopped. Shikamaru then saw it, the bridge was no longer there.

"Shit, the bridge is out," Shikamaru whispered to Kotetsu.

"What are we going to do?" asked Kotetsu.

"This river leads to the Valley of The End, we'll have to go there were we can cross safely."

"Why can't Naruto just make a bridge out of his replications?" asked Choji.

"Because, the pressure of our weight will disperse the replications and we'd fall into the river and get swept away," Shikamaru answered, still whispering. "So we're going to have to travel the long way around, which means it will take another day before we reach Konohagakure."

Choji groaned as Shikamaru looked at the group of Walkers below, they were only about a dozen, something they could handle. Shikamaru jumped to the tree Naruto was in.

"What's up?" asked Naruto, whispering.

"The bridge is out here, so we're going to have to travel to the Valley of the End to safely cross over, but I think we should take out this small group of Walkers so they don't follow our sound. So instead of putting ourselves in danger, make a few replications and take out that group," Shikamaru answered, also whispering.

Naruto nodded and silently created about a dozen replications who leaped out of the trees and charged into the group of Walkers. The replications all impaled the Walkers in the head with their kunai. In a matter of seconds, the group of Walkers were dead and the group was safe to leave.

"Alright come on," Shikamaru said. The group jumped to the trees across the road and began their treck to the Valley of the End. It was a detour Shikamaru did not want to take, but it was the only option they had at that point.

"I noticed something about that bridge," Kotetsu said, breaking a long silence that had fallen over the group as they jumped from tree to tree. "The pieces still hanging on both sides of the river bank, they were charred. I think that bridge was purposely destroyed."

"You think Konoha did it to keep the Walkers from reaching the village?" asked Naruto.

"It's possible," Kotetsu replied.

"So there is some hope Konohagakure still stands," Shikamaru said.

"If that's the case, I hope to Kami Sakura-chan is there," Naruto said with a fully restored hope that their beloved village had not fallen to the disease that created the undead.

* * *

**Next Up: All Hope Is Gone**


	6. Fractured Hope

**Just wanted to mention I decided to change the title a bit from the one I mentioned in the last chapter's 'Next Up' feature since I ended up writing this chapter in a different direction than I originally planned.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Fractured Hope**

Trees blew in the wind, the sound was drowned by the sound of a running river. The late evening soon trying to infiltrate the forest floor. Naruto stared at said river as he rested himself in the canopy. His group taking a rest after jumping through the trees for several hours straight. Naruto couldn't take his mind off of reaching Konohagakure. He wanted to keep going so he could get there but the rest of the group was tired so here he was letting his mind wonder to his pink-haired teammate. Even in a group of a few of his friends, he still felt he was all alone. He sighed, he was getting anxious just sitting there when he could be on his way already.

"Good news," Shikamaru said, it drew Naruto out of his thoughts. "We don't have to travel all the way to the Valley of The End, up ahead there is a small waterfall and on top there isn't a deep cut in the earth, we can easily get across the river now."

Naruto sighed in relief, there trip was cut down a bit. However, what he heard from Shikamaru next, deflated his spirit again.

"We're going to stop for the night here, we're all so tired, we need rest because we should reach home tomorrow," Shikamaru said. He heard Naruto groan.

"Something wrong Naruto?"

Naruto turned to Shikamaru, "Nothing's wrong."

"Who's going to keep watch first?" asked Shikamaru.

"I will," Naruto answered. Shikamaru was shocked considering Choji was usually took the first watch.

"You okay with that Choji?" asked Shikamaru.

"Sure," replied Choji.

While everyone opened up a scroll for their dinner, Naruto just continued to stare off into space. He contemplated sneaking off from the group and getting to Konohagakure first just to scope it out to see if it was even worth the journey. Although his heart wasn't fully into that idea, all he cared about was...

"Sakura," Naruto mumbled underneath is breath.

"What was that?" asked Ino who sat herself down on the branch on the other side of the tree Naruto was on. It brought the blonde out of his thoughts.

"I didn't say anything," Naruto said not believing himself, "Did I?"

"I don't know, it sounded like you did though," answered Ino. Naruto nodded but his cheeks turned red when his stomach growled loudly causing the blonde girl to giggle a bit.

'_I'm surprised I'm hungry at a time like this,_' Naruto thought as he grabbed a scroll from his backpack and unsealed it revealing a bag of chips.

He opened the bag and began munching even though what he really wanted was some instant ramen but he knew he couldn't hang out on the ground and boil up some water with the fear of Walkers coming out of the bushes that lined the forest floor.

"You're still awfully quiet, what's on your mind?" Ino asked trying to get the awkward silence removed.

"I'm just hoping Konoha is still standing," Naruto answered. "It feels like my mind is playing tug-o-war whether or not it is."

"That bridge being blown out with paper bombs was a good sign it is, they're trying to keep these Walkers out," Ino said trying to ease Naruto's mind.

"Yeah, at first I was excited about it but now I'm not so sure. Wouldn't Tsunade-baachan have people guarding on the other side of the river to make sure Walkers don't find another way across the river?" asked Naruto.

"Maybe, if she had the full force in the village. Remember Naruto, quite a few of us are scattered," replied Ino.

"Yeah, but I'm not saying have everyone stand by the river and watch. I'm saying more like a team passing through going up river."

The two got quiet as they heard the bushes underneath them begin rustling followed by the grunts and groans of Walkers as three of them came out of the bushes and walked towards the canyon. Ino and Naruto watched quietly as the Walkers slowly made their way. They reached the edge but instead of stopping, they tried to keep going and fell off into the river below.

"I think there's your answer why we haven't seen a patrol, they don't need to," Ino said smiling.

Naruto chuckled lightly and maybe Ino was right. Konoha might be spread thin to have a patrol and it was obvious now they didn't need a patrol on this section.

"Ino?" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Yes?"

"Before all this happened, you never spoke a word to me. Why now?" Naruto asked.

Ino fell silent and pondered the question. Back in the day she thought of Naruto as nothing more than a loud-mouth, no talent idiot. She then remembered seeing him in a new light after Naruto defeated Pein just weeks before the disease that created the Walkers started.

Naruto began to feel like an idiot to ask that question because Ino's silence became too awkward to take and was about to find him a different tree but her voice stopped him before he could.

"After you defeated Pein, I viewed you as some mysterious enigma considering I used to think badly of you before and I wanted to speak to you then but I never had the chance until now," Ino replied. "With the world as it is now, I don't want to be an enemy to you and besides it's nice talking to someone else that isn't Shikamaru or Choji."

Naruto smiled a bit and finished the bag of chips he had stopped eating from when the Walkers came around. Silence fell between the two as the sun began getting closer and closer to the horizon. Another hour of silence passed as the sun set and darkness took its place. Naruto, believing Ino had fallen asleep was surprised when she spoke.

"Do you like me?" she asked.

Naruto was taken back by her question. What did she mean? Naruto couldn't find an answer because he didn't know how to answer.

"You know, as a friend?" she specified realizing Naruto's silence meant he was trying to tread lightly.

"Yeah I do, why?"

"I don't know, you just seem so cold," Ino replied.

"Don't worry, my heart hasn't become Ice. I've just had a lot on my mind for a long time," confessed Naruto.

"Yeah I should have known better than to think you've become cold, you just want to get to Sakura," Ino said sadly.

Ino got up from the branch she was sitting on and jumped to a tree close by and then jumped to the branch Naruto was on. It startled Naruto a bit because he wasn't expecting her to just appear in front of him like that. She walked closer to Naruto and kneeled down in front of him.

"I know when we were younger that I wasn't the nicest person to you, in fact, you can say that I was a bitch to you. When you saved me from that horde of Walkers in the cave a couple of days ago, I've just been so grateful to you because for some reason you jumped into action instead of Shikamaru or Choji," Ino said as tears began to fall from her eyes.

She couldn't form words anymore as Naruto looked at her stunned as he didn't realize him saving her meant so much to the Yamanka. What came next shocked Naruto to the core. Her lips touched his. The shock was so much he couldn't even gather his brain to either kiss back or push her away. Her lips parted ways and when Naruto finally came to her senses he found her crying into his chest. Naruto sighed and awkwardly wrapped his arms around the girl. Moments later he found Ino asleep. He picked her up and jumped to the tree nearby and set her down to let her sleep. He jumped back to the tree he was on originally and went back to being the look out but even then he couldn't get himself completely focused on the task as the kiss was fresh on his mind. Did he like it? Did he not? Was he an idiot for not returning it? Was he an idiot for allowing it to happen in the first place? So many questions were popping up into the blonde's head and it was confusing him to know went. Four hours of being jumbled up inside his head, he was finally broken out of he's state of confusion by Choji.

"Get some sleep man, I'll take the next watch."

Naruto nodded and settled himself into a position that would allow him to sleep. He drifted off to sleep with his mind still breaking itself down over Ino.

* * *

The sunlight danced on Naruto's eyelids in an attempt to get him up. Finally it became too much and Naruto lost the fight and opened his eyes. Shikamaru was where he saw Choji take watch just a few hours before. Shikamaru looked over to Naruto.

"You okay?" asked Shikamaru.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Naruto answered the question with a question.

"Choji said when he took over watch you looked really troubled," Shikamaru replied.

"Oh he did, did he?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru nodded. "I'm just fine."

Naruto dared not say that Ino kissed him. He wasn't sure if Shikamaru had a crush on her or that girl from Sunagakure he saw Shikamaru with when he first returned to Konohagakure from his two and half year training trip with Ero-sennin.

"You sure? Choji said you looked almost broken," Shikamaru said still pressing the issue.

"It's nothing, my mind is just stuck on finding Sakura-chan," Naruto lied hoping that would get the Nara off his back which seemed to do that trick as Shikamaru didn't ask again.

Ino, on the next tree near Naruto, woke up to find herself alone. She was sure she accidently fell asleep on Naruto's chest. She looked to find she was moved and was saddened.

'_I guess he didn't like the kiss,_' she thought as tears threatened to fall.

The group got their things together and began the trip. It was short as the came to a cliff with the water falling into the canyon. Sure enough, ontop of the waterfall, the river wasn't in a canyon and it could be crossed using their chakra. They focused chakra to their feet and began climbing up the cliff. It wasn't a rigourous climb as the cliff wasn't more than several feet up. Kotetsu was the first to reach the top of the cliff then what he saw next nearly made him shit himself.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled and jumped off the cliff.

"Kotetsu, what the hell man?" asked Shikamaru.

"There's a bunch of Walkers up there," Kotetsu replied. "We have to get out of here!"

At first Shikamaru didn't believe him, but then he heard the grunts and groans of them getting closer.

"Damn it, everyone off the cliff!" ordered Shikamaru, everyone then jumped down and walked a few feet back from the waterfall.

Hundreds of Walkers reached the edge of the cliff and began walking off it, the first few landed to the ground, falling apart. However, Shikamaru knew as the body parts of the Walkers piled up, the rest of the horde's fall would be broken and they would be able to continue moving.

"We got to get out of here," Naruto stated.

Shikamaru nodded and the group turned and leaped into the trees and headed back the way they came. The group was back at square one.

* * *

Naruto stared at the sky as it was turning from blue to yellow as the sun continued to descend towards the western horizon. He was losing hope that they would ever make it to Konohagakure. Naruto looked toward the rest of the group and saw they were conversating amongst themselves, it most likely was Shikamaru planning another way to get across the river canyon to the other side. Naruto sighed as the anxiousness of getting back home was becoming harder and harder to bear and overhearing Shikamaru creating plans and and another journey wasn't helping either. Naruto was beginning to fume with anger and at that very moment, his hope of getting home fractured under the weight of his doubt.

"Shikamaru just stop!" Naruto yelled. His voice dripping with anger.

"What is it Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. He was taken back by Naruto's sudden outburst.

"It's obvious we're never going to get back to Konoha, so just give it up and let's just find a new place to keep us safe!" Naruto continued.

The look on everyone's faces was enough for Naruto to turn around and storm off. It was obvious they weren't going to listen and continue to come up with bullshit plans that we're going to work in the first place.

"Wait, Naruto!" Shikamaru called out. He was about to go after him when Ino held him back.

"I'll go talk to him, I think he'll listen to me." Ino said as she walked off toward the direction Naruto went.

Shikamaru wanted to protest and looked to Choji for support but he shook his head signalling to let Ino go.

* * *

"God damn it!" Naruto yelled as he punched a tree several times with both his fists.

Everything he had been holding inside finally spilled out as tears began falling from his eyes.

"God damn it." Naruto cried as he fell to his knees.

Why did he have to go get injured so badly it put him in a coma? Why couldn't he just have been faster to get away? Maybe he would still be with his team instead of treading this God awful place the world turned into searching for people that may or may not be alive. So many questions and so many what ifs it was finally just too much for the blonde and there he was on his knees broken.

* * *

Ino searched through the woods for Naruto. She had been at it for ten minutes now and no sign of the blonde. He couldn't have gone that far, could he? She stopped for a few seconds than heard what sounded like someone sniffing nearby. She turned and began walking in the direction of the sound. What she saw broke her heart. Ino found Naruto on his knees in front of a tree, crying. Ino slowly approached Naruto so she wouldn't startle him too badly.

"Naruto, are you okay?" she asked, her voice was gentle and caring.

Naruto looked up, surprised Ino had come after him. Naruto shook his head. Ino fell to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. The two stayed this way and in silence for at least an hour. Naruto moved from the girl's embrace now that he had finally gotten all his emotion out.

"You okay?" asked Ino.

"Yeah I think I'm fine now," Naruto said with a voice that sounded strained.

"Want to tell me what made you snap at Shikamaru?" the girl asked.

"I was so anxious to get back home, it was just too much," confessed Naruto.

"You've been holding back all this pain back since you woke up from your coma, haven't you?"

"I think so," Naruto replied.

Naruto's head shot up when he heard some grunting and turned to find several Walkers coming out of the bushes nearby.

"Shit! Ino stay behind me!" Naruto ordered which the girl did, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Several Naruto replications formed, protecting Ino. The replications quickly went after the Walkers. Each replication formed a ball of spiraling chakra and slammed them into the Walkers heads, blowing their heads apart. Blood, rotting brain and flesh splashed across the ground. As soon as Naruto's replications destroyed the Walkers, the real Naruto heard Ino scream as he turned around he found her trying to fight off another Walker that was trying to bite her.

"Shit," he mumbled as he sprung into action quickly. He created four replications. Two of them grabbed Ino and pulled her away from the Walker. Another of Naruto's replications kicked the Walker further away from Ino as the final replication, chakra spiraling in its right hand slammed it into the Walker's head, blowing it apart. The replications dispersed as the real Naruto rushed to Ino's side. She lunged forward as he caught her wrapping his arms around her. She began to cry as it was the second time in a week she was almost bitten by Walkers.

"Shh, you're okay now," Naruto said trying to comfort her. "As long as I'm around, I won't let anything happen to you."

Ino nodded as she continued to cry, although Naruto saved her again, she was still so terrified.

After what seemed like an eternity, Ino's fear subsided and she broke free from Naruto's embrace.

"Thank you so much!"

It was the first words she had said since Naruto rescued her. Naruto smiled his first real smile in a while.

"We probably should get back to the group, they're probably worried about us," Ino said.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Naruto said and then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Of course!" Naruto yelled with excitement. "Why didn't think of it before?"

"Think of what before?"

"Let's head back, I'll tell you on the way," Naruto said.

* * *

Shikamaru was pacing back and fourth. It had been nearly two hours since Ino left to go after Naruto. Surely she didn't need to talk to him that long to bring Naruto back.

"Choji, Kotetsu, we've waited long enough, we are going after them, they could be in serious danger right now," Shikamaru ordered.

Just before the three we're about to set off in search of Naruto and Ino, the two very people they had been worrying about came out of the darkness. Shikamaru had to raise and eyebrow as Naruto's arm was snaked around Ino's shoulders. He was going to question it but Naruto beat him in speaking as he let go of Ino.

"I know how we're going to get across without having to do anymore traveling," Naruto said smiling.

* * *

**Next Up: Home**


	7. Home

**I'm sorry for the amount of time it took to update. I started this chapter last month but life had a way of keeping me very busy for the last few weeks. Also had a bit of writer's block so I'm sorry if this chapter sucks because I feel it was rushed.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Home**

Naruto jumped through the trees going as fast as he could. He still couldn't believe everything he had seen and now here he was running away. He knew everything he was running away from to begin with were long behind him but he didn't feel like stopping. After several more feet, Naruto decided he needed to take a rest. He stopped on the next tree he jumped too and sat down on the branch staring at the ground below.

"God damn it!" he yelled as he slammed his fist down on the branch.

Naruto's heavy breathing was silenced when he heard the trees rustling and was surprised when someone stopped on the tree next to the one he was resting on.

"Naruto, you made it out too!"

Naruto looked up to see it was Shikamaru.

"Man, I'm glad to see you," Naruto said. "Where is everyone else?"

"There was so much commotion, I couldn't keep tabs on everyone." Shikamaru replied.

Naruto looked to the ground feeling like a failure. Ino had been right behind him and then she wasn't.

"Should we go looking for them?" Naruto asked but his voice was low almost as if he didn't want Shikamaru to hear is question.

"No we don't need to go looking for them, we go to the rendevous point that we set up, remember?" answered Shikamaru.

Naruto nodded, "Let's go then."

* * *

_**Few hours earlier**_

"Well, enlighten us with your idea on how we're getting across this canyon." Kotetsu said.

Naruto just smiled like a child about to do a prank on someone formed his trademark hand seal for his replications.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled and several Naruto replications formed.

The replications began climbing on each other, one after the other until a tower of Naruto replications was formed. Naruto then threw a kunai to the otherside and then the tower of Naruto replications threw themselves to the ground with the Naruto replication on the top grabbing a hold of the kunai the real Naruto threw. Once the replications were in position, they transformed into a wooden rope bridge.

"And we have ourselves a bridge," Naruto said. "My mind had been racing so much lately so I'm sorry I didn't think of this sooner."

"It's cool, don't sweat it," Shikamaru said.

"I'll cross last," Naruto said. Shikamaru nodded and crossed Naruto's bridge first. He reached the other side and looked around.

"It's safe," Shikamaru yelled out.

Choji crossed Naruto's bridge second, followed by Kotetsu. Ino was hesitant to leave Naruto to cross by himself.

"Go on, I'll be ok," Naruto assured the girl. Ino nodded and crossed Naruto's bridge.

When Ino reached the other side, Naruto heard grunts coming from behind him.

"Naruto, you better hurry. There is a huge horde of Walkers coming," warned Kotetsu.

Naruto looked back to see the Walkers slowly approaching. He couldn't count how many there were on his fingers alone. He quickly crossed the bridge. Once he reached the ground on the other side, he allowed the bridge to transform back into his replications and then dispersed them. The horde of Walkers reached the canyon they just crossed and a few fell over the edge. Naruto turned away as the group moved away.

Once the group traveled out of sight of the horde of Walkers, Shikamaru stopped the group.

"Alright, we should jump through the trees just in case there are Walkers around here as well."

"Do we have to?" Naruto protested, "I'm tired of..."

"Yes we do," interrupted Shikamaru. "For the safety of this group, he must not let our guard down yet. We don't know if there will be Walkers around here or not."

"Yeah Naruto, you don't want me getting bit right?" Ino added in a seducing way.

Naruto turned to the girl and smiled as he tried to hide a blush that was appearing on his face. Luckily for him, the blonde girl didn't notice.

"You guys ready?" Shikamaru asked, "We should make it to Konohagakure by tomorrow."

The group nodded and took to the trees once again.

* * *

"We will rest here for the night," Shikamaru said. "And just to be on the safe side, we should stay up in the trees."

Naruto let out a growl out of frustration which no one heard. He didn't want to stop, he just wanted to go home. Being away from home for over two months since leaving for his mission to Kusagakure territory was torture. He also didn't feel like sleeping a hard branch of a tree one more night. The entire time they were traveling since getting across the canyon earlier in the day, they had not seen any group of Walkers. To Naruto, the area was deemed safe.

Naruto sighed because there was no way around it, the group was going to rest for the night and in the trees whether he liked it or not. Naruto jumped around a few trees until he found one he could sit on. Taking a seat on the branch, he looked to the ground below as he quietly listened. The only sounds he could here was the weak night time breeze and crickets. In the area he had came from he could hear the grunts and groans of the Walkers every night they had stopped but that wasn't the case this time. Now he was believing more and more that Konohagakure was still standing and unaffected by whatever the hell was going on.

Naruto was shaken out of his thoughts when he felt the branch he was sitting on bounce a little, he looked to the right to find Ino had found him and sat next to him.

"Sorry, did I disturb you?" Ino asked. "You looked deep in thought.

"No, you didn't disturb me," Naruto replied. "I was just noticing the difference in the sounds over here than when we were coming from Tanzaku Town."

"Meaning?"

"Before we reached that canyon we thought we wouldn't be able to cross, at night when we stop to rest and sleep in the canopy, I could hear the grunting and groaning of the Walkers, but now all I hear is the breeze and crickets." Naruto explained.

Ino didn't pay much attention to the sounds of the night before, but she listened in only to hear what Naruto was hearing, the weak night time breeze and crickets.

"Wow Naruto, you very observant," Ino said. "I'm very sorry for how I've treated you in the academy and after we became Genin."

"It's okay, I know I'm not the smartest ninja ever and I didn't make it easy for the opinon of me to be more than just the class clown back in the academy with my pranks," Naruto said.

"Well my opinon has definately changed. This past month I've gotten to know the real you and that you're a great person, one that I didn't give much credit for in the past," the blonde girl continued.

"Heh, I tend to change people's opinions of me and anything all the time," Naruto said.

Silence fell upon them as Naruto shifted his body to rest his back on the trunk of the tree they were sitting on. Naruto closed his eyes thinking Ino would go to her tree, not that he mind her there with him, but what suprised him was when said girl sat in front of him and rested her back to his chest. Naruto opened his eyes because he wasn't expecting it.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked thinking something was wrong.

"I'm fine," Ino replied as she began to blush, a blush she was able to hide from Naruto. "I feel safest when I'm around you."

Naruto didn't say anything and closed his eyes again as he wrapped his arms around the girl. As he did that, a feeling which had been reserved for Sakura for years, overwhelmed him. Was he actually falling for another girl? But he loved Sakura right? Then the other questions that were allowing him to feel something for a different girl flooded his mind like, is Sakura even still alive out there? Did she purposely leave him in that house? The questions scared him, this feeling for Ino scared him. Shit, he wasn't getting any sleep tonight.

Unbeknownst to him, from a tree nearby, Shikamaru watched Naruto and Ino. He had a faint displeased look on his face.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes the sunlight was tickling his eyelids as it peaked through the canopy. He looked down to find blonde hair. Ino was sound asleep on his chest. He then saw something he never had seen in her before, her beauty. She looked beautiful sleeping on his chest like she was. He smiled.

"Hey over there, we're getting ready to head out. If we leave now, we'll make it to Konoha by lunch time," Shikamaru called out.

Naruto shook Ino lightly. The girl stirred and she mumbled something along the lines of 'just a few more minutes'.

"Come on sleepy head, Shikamaru wants us to get ready to head out so we can make it home by lunch time," Naruto said into her ear as he shook her lightly again.

The blonde girl opened her eyes and blushed when she saw Naruto's face close to hears. She turned away quickly to hide it. She couldn't believe Naruto of all people were making her blush so damn bad like he was. After being saved by the blonde twice and being told he wouldn't let anything happen to her, she found Naruto to be the most sincere person on the planet, more so than her teammates Shikamaru and Choji and more so than her former crush. Oh my God, she was feeling something for Naruto and she didn't care.

She got up from his lap and stretched. Naruto stood up as well and stretched. He grabbed his backpack he hung up on the branch above him and put it on. Ino did the same.

"We're ready!" Naruto yelled to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru and turned to Choji and Kotetsu.

"You two ready?"

The two nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Shikamaru commanded.

The group began jumping through the trees with only one destination in mind, home.

* * *

The group had been jumping through the trees for a good hour since waking up when Shikamaru signaled the group to halt. He looked down to see a large rock on the side of the, the Konoha symbol carved into it.

"Alright, just in case shit goes sour and Konohagakure is no more and we get split up, we meet up back here where this rock is," Shikamaru said pointing out the rock with the Konoha symbol carved into it.

"That's right on the side of the road, if we get scattered into the woods, how the hell are we able to find that?" Naruto questioned.

"Naruto's right Shikamaru," Choji added.

"It won't be that hard to find, it's the only rock with our village's symbol on it," said Kotetsu.

"Kotetsu's right, all you have to do is find the path again and look for that rock," Shikamaru said.

"Ok fine but how long should we wait?" Naruto asked.

"I would say a few days just to be safe," Shikamaru replied.

"So if we get seperated we come to this rock and wait for a few days," Naruto repeated. "I got it."

"With that settled then, we'll take a small break and then we'll head out, it won't be long until we reach home," Shikamaru said.

Everyone nodded and proceeded to sit down on the branches they were on. Before Naruto could sit down, Shikamaru placed his hand on his left shoulder.

"I need a talk with you," Shikamaru said quielty. Naruto nodded and Shikamaru turned the group, "Me and Naruto will be right back."

Shikamaru and Naruto jumped through the trees out of the groups before they stopped.

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Naruto.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Shikamaru asked sternly.

"Huh? What are you talking about Shikamaru?" Naruto asked confused.

"What the hell do you think you're doing with Ino?" the genius asked.

"I'm not doing anything..."

"Cut the shit, I saw you two last night, she was sleeping in your arms. You love Sakura, quit leading Ino on," Shikamaru interrupted.

"Are you jealous?" asked Naruto.

"No, but she is my teammate and I'm looking out for her," Shikamaru answered.

"I'm not going to toy with her heart if that's what you are so worried about. I think I'm falling for her," Naruto confessed.

"What? What about Sakura?"

"Honestly, everyone thinks I'm an idiot for trying or too dense to realize she has no interest in me, but I know she doesn't and I've wasted a lot of time trying to get her to notice me. I don't even know if she's still alive. Hell, who's to say her and Kakashi-sensei and Sai got caught up and unable to return to that house or that they just straight up abandoned me on purpose," answered Naruto.

"I suppose you're right," Shikamaru answered. "She spends a lot more time with you than anyone on this group, I can see she's falling for you to and I'm sorry for being so harsh, I just wanted to make sure you weren't toying with her."

"It's okay and no, never," Naruto said. "Come on Shikamaru, you know me better than that. I would never do anything to hurt my friends."

"Good."

The two headed back to where the rest of the group was.

"Let's get going," Shikamaru commanded and the group was back jumping through the trees.

* * *

The Gates of Konoha, Naruto could see them getting closer and closer as he along with Ino, Shikamaru, Choji and Kotetsu continued jumping through the trees. Naruto had a big stupid smile on his face as he was finally going to be home and it was almost as if Naruto picked up speed as the group was right on the gates. They jumped to the road as they searched around a small permeter to find no Walkers were around. The gate was closed but with the situation called for it. Naruto looked to the west to see smoke flowing into the air. However, he brushed it off not realizing it wouldn't be a chimeny since it was summer time.

"Izumo!" Kotetsu called out. "Izumo man, open the gate, it's me Kotetsu!"

Nothing.

"Is anyone at the gate?" Kotetsu yelled.

Still nothing.

"I don't like this," Kotetsu said to Shikamaru.

"Come on, let's climb to the top of the wall," Shikamaru suggested.

The group focused chakra to their feet and walked up the wall. Once the reached the top, the walked across the wall to where they could see inside the village. The view stopped them in their tracks, they were stunned. What they were seeing, they couldn't fathom it right away.

"Oh my God," Shikamaru said.

* * *

**Next Up: All Hell Breaks Loose**


	8. Escape

**Chapter 8: Escape**

Naruto stared at his beloved village, disbelief filled his veins as he stared into the empty picture in front of him. All the hope he had disappeared the moment he laid his eyes on the ghost town that was Konohagakure. The village left abandoned and how could Tsunade-baachan allow this to happen? How could any Konoha-nin allow this to happen?

Shikamaru stared at the streets below, empty. It was a sight he had never seen before in such a busy village. The buildings of people's homes and buisness left to rot. Why would they just leave like that? Questions that had no answers that would make any sense to them at this point anyway.

Ino stared at the village and stared back at Naruto who she could see lost that glimmer in his eyes he had when they reached the village a few minutes ago. She too was sad to find her home empty. She was more sad that she almost had the real Naruto back only to lose him completely at the sight below them.

Kotetsu fell to his knees as he saw the village nothing but a ghost town. Even more so that he had no idea where his best friend was now.

Choji didn't want to believe what he was seeing and turned to Shikamaru thinking maybe he was just seeing an illusion, but the look on Shikamaru's face proved he wasn't hallucinating and that this was real.

Naruto, staring into the emptiness of the village clenched his fists and ran down the wall heading into the village.

"Naruto, wait!" Shikamaru yelled out. Naruto didn't listen and continued sprinting down the wall, chakra on the soles of his feet sticking to the wall like suction cups.

"Naruto!" yelled Ino who instantly went after him.

"Ino, not you too!" Shikamaru yelled. The blonde girl didn't aknowledge Shikamaru, the only thing that mattered to her was getting to Naruto.

**0000**

Naruto ran down the empty streets of Konohagakure and stopped at his favorite dining establishment, Ichiraku. He pushed the curtains out of his way and entered. The place was filthy as dust collected on top of the counter where he used to eat. That ended up being a bad sign the village had been left abandoned a long time.

Naruto tried to process the time, waking up three weeks into the world turning to shit with the dead walking, after finding Shikamaru outside Tanzaku Town, he stayed in their hideout for at least a month and taking nearly a week just to get back, who knows how long everybody left the village.

"How can this be?" Naruto whispered, his voice carrying defeat. He turned around when he felt arms snake around him.

Ino had followed him, she looked sad, he looked sad. The two stared into each other's eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I know how much coming home meant to you," Ino said.

Before Naruto could say anything, he heard grunts and growls coming down the street. Naruto peeked out the curtain to see a group of Walkers coming from down the street. He didn't say a word as he re-entered the resturant and grabbed Ino's arm and yanked her into the back.

"What's going..." Ino tried to speak but Naruto put his hand over her mouth to silence her.

"Walkers," Naruto whispered into Ino's ears. She nodded and stayed quiet. The listened as the group of Walkers slowly made their way past Ichiraku. Their grunts and growls were loud. Naruto did his best to keep Ino calm knowing she was extremely frightened by Walkers after nearly becoming their food twice so he held her tight and close. He knew she was afraid by how hard she was squeezing him back.

The two stayed quiet and still for a while longer as the sounds of shuffling feet and grunting began to fade, Naruto motioned for Ino to stay put as Naruto quietly made his way to the front of the resturant and slowly peeked out the curtain to see the group of Walkers were gone for the moment. Naruto returned to the hiding spot to find Ino holding her knees.

"They're gone," Naruto said holding out his hand to help Ino up.

Before Naruto could say anymore she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and kissed him passionately. Naruto, who had been conflicted by his feelings for Ino and Sakura as of late, gave in and returned the kiss.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked who was now blushing.

"For keeping me safe," Ino replied with a sly smile. "Come on, we should find Shikamaru so we can see what we are going to do."

Naruto nodded and followed Ino out of the restaurant.

* * *

Naruto and Ino returned to the main gate to find Shikamaru, Choji and Kotetsu were not on top of the wall.

"They must of went after us," Naruto said. "I should of said something instead of just taking off like I did."

Naruto and Ino began walking through the empty village searching for Shikamaru, Choji and Kotetsu. They walked down several streets, even passing Ichiraku once again with no sign of the three ninja they were looking for.

"Kami, where the hell did they go!" Naruto yelled in frustration as they turned a corner onto another street to find themselves staring down a large group of Walkers. Luckily for Naruto and Ino, the Walkers were not facing them and amazingly did not hear Naruto's loud voice. The quickly ran back to the street they were before and ran out of their sight.

"Fuck that was close," Naruto said when they felt their were far away enough to speak to each other.

"Yeah," Ino said.

The two returned to searching for Shikamaru, Choji and Kotetsu. Being unable to find the three made Naruto start to believe that maybe taking off on them pissed them off and left them inside the village. Naruto was so lost in thought that he nearly missed Ino screaming. Naruto looked up to find a massive group of Walkers walking around the street corner, heading right for them.

"Shit!" Naruto yelled, he grabbed Ino's arm and they began running to get away.

Making sure she stayed stafe, Naruto didn't let her go and created a few Kage Bunshin to kill some of the Walkers that were gaining on them. He continued running away in a zig zag pattern through the streets of Konoha. As he and Ino ran, he spotted his apartment building.

"Come on, we'll be safe up there for now," Naruto said and made a run for it to the Apartment building.

Once they reached the building, he quickly ran up the stairs and opened up his apartment door. He and Ino made it inside safe and he closed the door and locked it. He ran to his window and closed it along with pulling the curtains over it so nothing could see in.

"We're safe for now," Naruto said. "We just need to come up with a plan to escape this village, it's crawling with Walkers."

"Yeah, hopefully Shikamaru, Choji and Kotetsu are safe," Ino replied.

"Yeah me too."

Naruto's apartment was covered in dust, which he wasn't surprised because he was away from the village for nearly three months. At this point though, he didn't care because he wasn't going to be staying inside that building much longer. It was just to keep him and Ino out of the Walkers sight so they could plan their escape from the village.

Naruto sat down on his dusty couch as he took out a map of the village from the drawer in the table that sat in the middle of his living room. Ino took a seat next to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Looking for the quickest route to get to the wall so we can get out of this village," Naruto replied.

"We're going to run across the rooftops aren't we?"

"Yeah, but I don't want to do it for a long period of time," Naruto replied.

Naruto looked at the map and figured out his route, he would only have to jump and run across about ten rooftops to get to the western wall to make their escape from the village.

"Alright, I got it," Naruto said breaking the silence. "We can exit out my window and head west and we'll only have to jump and run across about ten roofs and we'll reach the wall were we can escape."

Ino nodded, "Were are we going to go after that?"

"I'm thinking it might be safe to head for Nami no Kuni, a place defended by the ocean where the Walkers couldn't get across. If they're smart enough, they'd destroy the bridge to keep Walkers away from that village," Naruto replied.

"So when do we leave?"

"I think our best bet is to wait until dark, there might be a less threat of being spotted by Walkers in the dark," Naruto replied hoping there was some truth into what he just said.

Naruto rested his back on the couch as Ino made her way to snuggle up next to him. Naruto wrapped one arm around her shoulders as she layed her head on his chest as they waited for nightfall.

"Looking back, I really wish I got to know you better sooner instead of putting you down and obsessing over Sasuke back in the academy. I would of known how much of a good person you really are a lot sooner," Ino admitted.

"That doesn't really matter anymore Ino, just be happy with the moments we have now," Naruto replied.

"What about Sakura?" Ino asked, her insecurities getting the best of her.

"I think I'm getting over her," Naruto admitted. "What are the chances I'm going to find her now in this shit world? I think I'm falling in love with you."

Ino went silent. Getting over Sakura, he said? Falling in love with her, he said? She couldn't believe it. Then the girl smiled.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too," Ino said.

Naruto stared into the blonde's eyes and leaned in and the two shared a passionate, loving kiss. It was the kind of kiss Naruto had dreamed to be giving Sakura at one point, but now, he was glad he was doing this with Ino, he saw the real Ino, unlike the Ino her team saw. Naruto used to think she was just a spoiled brat with a short temper, but he just misunderstood her. At least to him, she was a nice, loving woman now.

* * *

Naruto woke up and noticed night had fallen. He tried to move but realized there was some weight on top of him. He looked to find Ino asleep on top of him. He smiled as he witnessed how peaceful she looked sleeping. It just may have been the first time in a very long time she spelt peacefully like this. He would love to stay like this just a little longer but he knew if they were going to make it out of Konohagakure alive, they had to leave now. He sighed and shook the girl gently.

"Hey Ino, it's time we made our escape," Naruto said still shaking her gently.

At first Ino just snuggled into Naruto deeper but her eyes opened up when Naruto continued to shake her gently. She saw his deep blue eyes staring at her.

"So it wasn't a dream," she said quietly and Naruto didn't hear her.

"What did you say?" Naruto asked. Ino shook her head as she blushed.

"Nothing, what time is it?"

"I don't know but it's night time," Naruto said.

"We still making our grand escape then?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, come on let's get out of here," Naruto said as he got up from his dusty couch.

He walked to the silding glass door in the back of his apartment that led to his balcony. He opened up the curtain just enough to see and found nothing on his balcony. He unlocked the door and slid it open. He motioned for Ino to come. She was hesitant because she had enjoyed sleeping on top of Naruto but she also knew they couldn't stay there any longer. Not with Walkers roaming the village after all.

Naruto and Ino walked onto the balcony and then jumped to the rooftop. Naruto took a good look around his home village one last time. He gained his sense of direction to where the village wall was the closest and began running across the roof of his apartment building. Ino followed him. Naruto ran to the edge and jumped to the next building with Ino following suit. Their feet made a loud clanging noise as their feet hit the metal roof of the building. Naruto stopped when he saw a bunch more Walkers than he did earlier in the day.

"What the fuck? They're everywhere," Naruto said. "It's as if they're more active at night."

"Come on Naruto, let's keep going. I don't want them to attempt to try to climb up the walls of this building or something," Ino pleaded.

Naruto nodded and proceeded to jump to the next building. Ino following right after. They continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop as the village wall got closer and closer. After jumping across nearly nine buildings, they finall reached the final building and there were scott free. They would scale the wall with the chakra molded to their feet and make their grand escape from the Walker overrunned village. Naruto jumped to the last building then jumped to the wall and began climbing up it with his chakra. Ino jumped to the final building as well, however, before she could jump to the wall, the building began to shake and then collapsed.

"Naruto!" she screamed as she fell with the building.

Naruto looked down to see the building collapse with Ino falling to the ground. The Walkers that were roaming around turned around with the awful noise the collapse made and they immediately noticed Ino trying to get out of the rubble.

"Shit!" Naruto sprung into action quickly, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Hundreds of Naruto replications formed and began attacking the horde before they could reach Ino. The real Naruto used the replications distraction and uncovered Ino from the rubble.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto as he examined her for any serious injuries.

"My back hurts but I believe that's it," Ino replied then she screamed.

Naruto turned around quickly to find Walkers had come from behind them as well and one was about to make Naruto his dinner. Naruto took out a kunai with near lightning fast speed and stabbed the Walker in the head. When the body fell to the ground, more were coming.

Naruto didn't say anything and just grabbed Ino's arm and they took off running. Even with all of Naruto's replications there were way too many Walkers to try to fight off so he thought it was just best if they ran and find another way out.

As Naruto and Ino continued to run, every turn they made they had to turn back because the Walkers were everywhere. Naruto was really starting to believe they would eventually get caught and become Walker food. Naruto decided he would just make them an exit instead of running around and ending up getting too tired to run and become food. Naruto stopped and Ino looked at him with panic and fear. What the hell is he doing? As Walkers were coming straight at them from the street they turned down, Naruto created his distraction.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he yelled as hundreds more of Naruto's replications appeared and charged into the horde of Walkers.

The replications opened up a path for the real Naruto and Ino to get to the village wall. Naruto grabbed Ino's arm again and took off running through the opening. Once they reached the wall Naruto created a few more replications to cover him and Ino from behind. Naruto then created two more replications and went into action. One clone began forming a spiraling chakra ball in Naruto's right hand while the other replication pumped Naruto's chakra nature into it forming that spiraling chakra ball into a spiraling chakra shuriken.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled as he slammed it into the village wall.

The power of the attack ripped a hole into the wall clear through to the other side. Once it was safe to pass, Naruto grabbed Ino's arm yet again and ran out of the hole he had created and jumped into the trees to get as far away as he could from the village. As he jumped through the trees, tears formed as he thought of just having lost his him forever, it was too much. Everything was too much. First waking up all alone in enemy territory, then the first two people to help him escape dying and now this, no home to return to. Naruto had become so overwhelmed that he didn't even realize he had ran so far. He looked back to see if Ino was okay but to his horror she wasn't there.

"Ino?" he called out.

No answer.

"Ino, where are you?" he called out again.

Still no answer.

"Come on Ino, this isn't funny!" Naruto yelled out.

And still no answer. Now Naruto was getting scared. He frantically looked around his surroundings but the girl he was falling in love with was no where to be found. He blamed himself for getting too emotional over everything and not paying attention where he was going and now he was alone again.

"God damn it!" he yelled.

He then stood still even shallowing his breath as he heard the trees nearby rustling. He heard feet make a thud on the branches above him. He didn't dare to look up.

"Naruto, you made it out too!"

Naruto looked up to find it was Shikamaru standing on the branches above him. A big wave of relief hit the blonde.

"Man I'm so glad to see you," Naruto said. "Where's everyone else?"

"There was so much commotion I couldn't keep tabs on everyone," replied Shikamaru.

Naruto sighed as he looked to the ground, feeling like a failure for not properly protecting Ino. Ino was right behind him and the next thing he knew she wasn't.

"Should we go looking for them?" Naruto asked.

"There's no need in going to look for them, we go to the rendevous point we set up, remember?" answered Shikamaru.

Naruto nodded, "Let's go then."

* * *

**Next Up: The Reason**

**After how this chapter came out, I decided to change the title from the original one I put in the 'Next Up' in the last chapter.**

**One last note, sorry for the zero's on the first scene break, the horizontal line won't work on that one particular spot.**


	9. The Reason

**Chapter 9: The Reason**

"Hey man, where's Ino?" asked Shikamaru as he and Naruto jumped through the trees of the Fire Country's forest.

"I.." Naruto paused, "I don't know. One minute she was right behind as we escaped from Konoha and then the next minute she wasn't and you found me. I should been protecting her better and I fucked up."

"Yes you did fuck up but we'll find her," Shikamaru said. "She's probably waiting for you at the rock right now."

"I hope so," Naruto replied. "So what happened for you to lose Choji and Kotetsu?" asked Naruto.

"It's a long story so you better pay attention," Shikamaru said. "It all started after you and Ino ran into the village..."

* * *

"Naruto, wait!" Shikamaru yelled. He watched Naruto as he continued sprinting down the side of the wall.

He looked over to find Ino following right behind Naruto.

"Ino, not you too!" he called out.

The blonde girl didn't aknowledge him and Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome..."

"Should we go after them Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

Shikamaru thought about it for a bit but he shook his head no.

"No, they'll be fine. Let's walk along the wall to see if the village is truely abandoned or if there's Walkers around," Shikamaru said.

Kotetsu and Choji followed Shikamaru as they slowly walked along the wall looking down at the village below. They still couldn't believe there home was left abandoned. However, something about that fact was bugging Shikamaru and it was this reason he decided to walk the wall around the village.

As they slowly made their way, Shikamaru spotted Walkers heading into the village. Their path was strange like they were all coming in somewhere. Shikamaru stopped the group.

"You see that?" Shikamaru asked pointing at the marching Walkers.

"Where are they coming from?" asekd Kotetsu.

"I don't know, but don't it look like they're coming into the village from somewhere?" asked Shikamaru.

"If they were villagers, they would be just walking aimlessly around, right Shikamaru?" asked Choji.

"Exactly, there's something wrong with this picture," answered Shikamaru.

"Think we should investigate it or just leave it alone and find Naruto and Ino?" asked Kotetsu.

Shikamaru thought about it quickly but he decided he really wanted to know why a village with protetion from the outside became abandoned.

"Let's go check it out, I trust Naruto will keep himself and Ino safe," answered Shikamaru.

Shikamaru lead the group going into the directions the Walker horde was coming from. Determined to get to the bottom of the mystery. Shikamaru also felt guilty for leaving Naruto and Ino to their own devices as he felt he should have gone after them first to get them out of the village. He then tried to justify his decision by thinking if he had gone in they would all somehow get trapped inside the village with the massive horde of undead.

Shikamaru didn't realize that Choji and Kotetsu got ahead of him while he was torn between his decision to go investigate the village instead of finding Naruto and Ino. As he caught up to them, the two stopped.

"Holy shit..." Kotetsu said.

"What is it?" Shikamaru asked as he walked up beside Choji and looked on ahead.

What Shikamaru saw almost look unreal. Ahead of them, part of the wall was gone. It collapsed into the village and the massive horder of Walkers were entering the village from this breach in the village's wall. Shikamaru walked closer to the edge, did the horde do this with all their wait pushing and the wall gave? No that couldn't been it, the wall was too sturdy for that.

"What do you think did this?" Choji asked. The question startled Shikamaru because he didn't notice his teammate walk up on him.

"I don't know," replied Shikamaru.

"The Walkers certainly couldn't of done this, could they?" asked Kotetsu.

Shikamaru stayed silent as he looked around to see any signs leading to something else. Kotetsu looked down to the village to see the last of the massive undead horde make their way inside.

"Man, I really think we need to go find Naruto and Ino, they're is a lot of Walkers in the village," Kotetsu.

Shikamaru ignored him as he continued to search around. He searched around the wreckage when he found burn marks on the pieces of broken up wood mixed in with mangeled steel and iron.

"Guys, I think I found something," Shikamaru said as he motioned for Kotetsu and Choji to come to where he was standing.

Choji and Kotetsu walked up to Shikamaru and looked at what he was pointing. Seeing the scorch marks themselves got them a little worried.

"You think the village was attacked?" asked Kotetsu.

"Yeah, it looks like someone dilaberately destroyed this wall to get in," Shikamaru.

"If there was a battle here, wouldn't there be bodies?" asked Choji.

"Hmm, now that you mention it Choji, you might be on to something," replied Shikamaru. "There is no signs of a major battle here, just the destruction of this portion of the village wall."

"Maybe whoever attacked the village were using the Walkers as a weapon after destroying the wall?" asked Kotetsu.

"I don't think so, because these burn marks aren't fresh and this horde of Walkers are spilling into the village today," replied Shikamaru.

"Then there had to been some kind of battle," added Choji. "Maybe survivors buried the dead before splitting knowing the village was now vulnerable of Walkers coming in?"

"That is a possibility..." Shikamaru stopped when the wall began to crack.

"Shit!" yelled Kotetsu.

The piece they were standing on broke off from the wall causing the three ninja to fall with the debris. The landed on piles of broken burned wood and mangeled metal. Choji looked up to see a few Walkers heard their fall and began walking back towards them. Suddenly they stopped dead in their tracks. Choji then noticed Shikamaru was using his shadow to keep them moving any closer. Luckily for them, there were only three that came back.

"Choji, I need you to get out of here and wait for me back at the rock. I'm not going to be able to hold them for very much longer," ordered Shikamaru.

"But..." Choji tried to protest.

"Don't argue with me, just go!" commanded Shikamaru.

Choji nodded and got up. He looked himself over real quick to make sure he didn't have an injuries he didn't notice and darted towards the outside of the village.

Once Shikamaru saw that Choji had escaped the village. He turned back to see the Walkers he was holding with his shadow were now missing their heads and Kotetsu was standing behind them.

"You can let them go now, they're not going anywhere now," said Kotetsu.

Shikamaru released his shadow from the Walkers and the bodies fell straight to the ground. Shikamaru looked past Kotetsu to make sure none were coming up from behind.

"Come on, let's get out of here," said Shikamaru.

Kotetsu nodded and proceeded to climb up the debris of the village wall. Shikamaru turned and walked alongside Kotetsu as they made their way across the wall debris. As soon as they reached the edge to make it outside, they quickly had to turn back into the village as another horde of Walkers were coming their way.

"Where the fuck are these coming from?" Kotetsu said as he turned and began running into the village.

"From all over the place, this outbreak is everywhere!" Shikamaru yelled as they dashed back into the village.

They didn't get very far as they found themselves in the back of the original horde tha made their way into the village.

"Shit, what do we do?!" Kotetsu said starting to panic.

"Let's get on the rooftops," answered Shikamaru.

The two ninja climbed up the wall of a shack and got ontop of the roof. Kotetsu look over the horde and saw to blondes running through the streets trying to escape the horde of Walkers.

"I think I just saw Naruto and Ino running for their lives," said Kotetsu.

Shikamaru sighed. That was the last thing he wanted to hear. Another questionable choice ended up being the wrong one and now two of his friends were running through the village for their lives along with them. He just had to be curious about the village.

"What should we do?" asked Kotetsu.

"We'll just jump from rooftop to rooftop and escape from another point in the village," answered Shikamaru.

The two ninja began jumping across the rooftops as they headed back towards the village wall to escape. They didn't get far as Kotetsu didn't jump hard enough from one building to the other. He slipped from the edge and fell. He managed to grab the tin of the roof to keep him from falling straight to the ground and into the path of Walkers. Shikamaru stopped and turned back.

Kotetsu could hear the growling and grunting of the Walkers below him. He could have sworn he felt one almost touch his foot but he couldn't be sure and he sure as hell wasn't going to look down to find out. Shikamaru reached out so he could pull Kotetsu up to the roof. Kotetsu grabbed Shikamaru's hand and Shikamaru pulled him up to the roof.

"Man, you need to be careful," said Shikamaru.

"I know, I guess I misjudged my jump," said Kotetsu.

"The Hokage tower is right over there, let's hide in there until night fall. Hopefully the Walkers can't see us like they can right now."

* * *

Shikamaru and Kotetsu blocked the door into the Hokage's office with a bookcase so if any Walkers found their way upstairs, they couldn't get in right away. Shikamaru would be made aware and he and Kotetsu could escape.

"Stay away from the windows, we don't want the Walkers to see any sign of life and try to get in here," Shikamaru orderd.

Kotetsu nodded as he laid across the floor, tired from the journey. Shikamaru looks at the Hokage's desk. Looking through the papers he spots a folder and reads outloud.

"Unknown Outbreak."

Shikamaru opens the folder to find a message sent from Kusagakure.

"We are sending a warning of an unknown outbreak of a virus that is sickening individuals. The virus is fatal and so far no one has survived. However, once the victim is dead, they somehow return from the dead and have become some monster-like cannibals. This virus comes just days after an unknown orange dust blew through the area."

Shikamaru turned the page to find handwriting from a different person, but he could tell it was from the Hokage.

"Orange dust blew through Konohagakure three days after being reported from Kusagakure."

Shikamaru noticed an update written nearly a week ago.

"It's been almost a week since the orange dust blew over the area, no signs of illness among the villagers and Shinobi."

"It sounds like the virus began in Kusagakure seeing how they were the first to report this," said Kotetsu.

"And it look like the village was attacked within this past week, the last update in this file is from about a week ago," added Shikamaru.

"Nothing is making any sense to me," said Shikamaru. "Not only do we have these undead roaming around that died from some kind of virus that allows said dead person to rise back from the dead and become a mindless cannibal and now we come to find our village empty with signs of being attacked."

"So basically, what's going on?" asked Kotetsu.

"There's something far bigger going on," Shikamaru stated.

Shikamaru put the folder down and laid himself out on the floor as well. Kotetsu, who was sitting up to talk to Shikamaru, laid back down as well.

"Get some rest man, once night falls, we're getting out of this village," said Shikamaru.

* * *

Shikamaru woke up to darkness. He realized he was asleep under the Hokage's Office floor and noticed it was no longer daylight. He crawled out from under the desk, even though he wondered how the hell he ended up there in the first place, and he looked over to where Kotetsu was sleeping and he wasn't there.

"Kotetsu?" Shikamaru called out. No answer.

"Kotetsu?" Shikamaru asked. Still nothing.

Suddenly the bookcase that was blocking the door shook. Shikamaru could hear the groaning of Walkers outside the door. Shikamaru got up and noticed one of the windows was knocked out.

"Troublesome, he left me here," whispered Shikamaru.

Shikamaru jumped out of the same broken window onto a rooftop below. He began running jumping from rooftop to rooftop as the wall got closer and closer. He could hear the groans of walkers below but he ignored them. All that matter right now was getting out of the village and finding Choji. Kotetsu on the otherhand, deserves an ass kicking for what he did.

Closer and closer the wall got and finally Shikamaru jumped onto the wall, chakra on the soles of his feet sticking to the wall and he ran up the wall and over it, making his grand escape from the village.

* * *

"And right after that I ran back into you," Shikamaru said completing his story.

"Who would of attacked the village?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, but I know that wall didn't collapse from Walkers pushing on it," replied Shikamaru. "Oh we are here."

Shikamaru stopped and pointed below, they had found the rendevous point. The tree above the rock, Shikamaru could see someone was in it but he couldn't tell right away if it was Choji or that bastard Kotetsu.

"Psst," Shikamaru called.

"What? Who's there?" the silhoutte said. Shikamaru recognized the voice as Choji.

"Choji, it's me Shikamaru and Naruto's with me!" yelled Shikamaru.

"Oh thank God," Choji said relieved.

"You've seen Kotetsu?" asked Shikamaru.

"No, not yet, why?"

"That snake left me to die while I slept in the Hokage's Office waiting for nightfall," replied Shikamaru.

"Why the hell would he do that?" asked Choji.

"I don't know," replied Shikamaru.

"Hey Choji, is Ino over there with you?" asked Naruto.

"No, I thought she was with you," replied Choji.

"She was and then we got split up," admitted Naruto.

Naruto sighed, feeling like shit. First having Sakura abandoned him back in Kusagakure and now him losing Ino. He quickly wiped away tears that were forming, he wasn't going to break down about it now.

"We'll wait for a few hours to see either one show up," Shikamaru said. Naruto nodded.

Naruto sat down on a branch and stared out into the darkness. He felt like a failure for not protecting Ino properly but he wasn't going to let it stop him and he was going to find her at all costs.

"I will find you Ino if it's the last thing I do," he whispered

Shikamaru, who was standing on a branch on the opposite side of the same tree, heard Naruto whisper. He smirked and decided he would help Naruto find Ino. He was going to suggest the option in the morning but now he didn't have to. Before sitting down on the branch where he was going to rest tonight he looked up through the canopy and stared at the stars in the sky that he could see.

"Ino, you better be ok. Naruto and I will find you," Shikamaru whispered.

* * *

**Next Up: Monsters**


	10. Monsters

**Just a little warning, this chapter does contain a little bit of graphic material involving attempted rape. As much as I didn't like writing, I also felt it was necessary for this part of the story involving Ino's disappearance.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Monster**

Naruto felt morning came just as quick as he fell asleep. Sunlight that was peaking through the canopy danced around the blonde's closed eyes. He unwillingly opened them because if it was up to him, he'd sleep for hours. Today he couldn't because he had one goal, find Ino. Naruto sat up and looked to see Shikamaru and Choji were still asleep.

Normally this would have annoyed Naruto especially when he put his mind to something and wanted to start right away. However, to accomplish finding Ino, he'd have to sit and concentrate for a while because he would have to enter Sage Mode to be able to sense Ino if she's anywhere near the area.

Naruto closed his eyes and began taking in the natural energy surrounding him and began blending his own chakra with it.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" asked Choji.

Naruto's eyes shot open, "Damn it Choji, you made me break my concentration!"

With Naruto yelling at Choji, the sound of Naruto's voice managed to wake up Shikamaru.

"Would you keep it down, I'm trying to get some sleep," the lazy-nin said. "Troublesome."

"Sorry Naruto, I thought you were asleep sitting up," Choji said.

"No, I was gathering natural energy so I can enter Sage Mode to see if I can sense Ino's chakra anywhere around here," Naruto explained.

Naruto closed his eyes and began concentrating again. With Choji satisfied with his explanation, nothing should interrupt him. When will Naruto learn he's always wrong.

"Say, why are you going to waste your chakra for searching today?" asked Shikamaru. "Let's wait a day to see if Ino or Kotetsu catch up."

"I can't wait another day, what if Ino is in trouble," Naruto said opening his eyes again. "You're welcome to wait for Kotetsu if you want. Anymore questions?"

The welcomed silence was the answer Naruto wanted. He closed his eyes to concentrate once again. He prayed niether Shikamaru nor Choji interrupted him again. Once he was done collecting natural energy, he tried to sense Ino's chakra anywhere near. Nothing.

Naruto sighed, "I can't sense her chakra anywhere nearby."

"How long can you stay in Sage?" asked Shikamaru.

"In this state, just a few minutes but if I add Kurama's chakra I'll have a little more time," replied Naruto.

"We should get to work then," added Choji.

Naruto nodded and the three Konoha-nin began jumping through the trees. Naruto allowed Shikamaru and Choji lead the way while he concentrated on trying to sense Ino's chakra. As they continued jumping through the trees, Naruto was not sensing her chakra anywhere. Naruto's concentration started to lack as he began to blame himself for everything.

"Sensing anything yet?" yelled Shikamaru.

Naruto shook his head but then he sensed it. It was her chakra, it was faint so it was still quite a ways away but relief overtook him knowing she, at the moment, was still alive.

"I sense her!" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru and Choji stopped.

"Lead the way," said Shikamaru.

Naruto turned west from where they were standing and continued jumping through the trees.

* * *

Dark.

Everything was pitch black. Eyes were open but nothing could be seen. Not to mention it was dead silent.

'_Where am I?_'

Movement wasn't possible as hands were tied back to the chair. Realization hit that there was a blindfold, a gag and the hands and legs were tied to a chair.

Tied to the chair was a girl wearing purple and long blonde hair. Ino Yamanka was being held prisoner. How she got into this perdictament was unclear. All she could remember was she was with Kotetsu and then the rest was unclear. Now she came to, she can't stay here anymore so she began to wiggle her hands.

"Don't even bother," said a male's voice. He sounded older, way older than Naruto. "It's a chakra-binding rope. You try to use your chakra, it'll zap you. I'm pretty sure it's very painful."

Ino tried to speak, but no words could come out, only noises because her mouth was gagged.

"You don't need to speak either," the male said as Ino felt him caress her left arm. The touch made her cringe. She didn't like it at all.

"Tai, keep an eye on the girl, I think I hear some of those Roamers out back. This girl is a Yamanaka so you better make sure you keep that sack over her eyes and her hands tied to that chair, I don't need her taking over you so she can make an escape," said the man.

"Yes sir, you got it!" said Tai.

Ino listened to the older man's footsteps faded and a door close. It was silent again and even though she couldn't see, she could feel the other person was staring at her. To say she wasn't afraid would be a lie because she felt terrified. She didn't know who was her captors and she didn't know what they were going to do to her. Rape her? Kill her? She just wished Naruto would bust in and save her. She felt fingers rubbing on her knee.

"Don't be scared," Tai said to her. "Once I get a chance, I'll free you. I did not sign up for what Kai is about to do."

Ino couldn't trust this kid, however she couldn't voice her opinion at the moment so she just stuck to her prayers for Naruto to come save her and protect her from this unknown danger like he had promised. She then realized the kid named Tai was still rubbing her knee, not in a sexual way, but in a way as if he was trying to comfort her. Maybe he was telling the truth after all. She heard another door open, this one sounded closer than the one she heard close earlier.

"Tai, what the fuck are you doing?" the man yelled. "I already told you, you'll have your turn but I'm going to go first!"

Tai removed his hand from Ino's knee as the man punched him in the gut.

"Ugh, sorry Kai," Tai said between gasps.

"Damn kids," Tai said as he walked into a hallway.

The room Ino was being held captive in was the living room. Next to Ino was the couch Tai was sitting on. A small end table on the left of the couch with a lamp.

* * *

"How much further?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm not sure," replied Naruto. "The chakra is getting closer but its at a slow pace."

"What do you mean a slow pace?" asked Choji.

"I'm guessing my range for sensing is getting farther so wherever Ino is, it's kind of far," replied Naruto. "So it's taking a while to get there."

The three ninja continued jumping through the trees as fast as they could. Naruto was pushing himself because he did not want the chakra signature to disappear because that would only mean one thing, she was dead.

'_Please hold on just a little bit longer Ino, I'm coming._'

* * *

Ino's fear was growing stronger, what did that man mean by 'You'll have your turn but I'm going to go first'? Ino didn't want to find out so she began praying harder for Naruto to come rescue her. She just wanted out of where ever she was. She wanted to be in Naruto's arms again to feel safe. She was ripped out of her pleading by laughter from the older man known as Kai. Luckily for her, it was coming from somewhere else because she felt Tai move past her.

"What's so funny?" asked Tai.

"More of those damn Roamers, there's been quite a bit of them lately," replied Kai. "I killed the last few, so why don't you go do something useful for a change and go kill this next batch."

"But, but..."

"Quite being a pussy and go do it! What would have father thought if he was still here and you were being a coward again?"

"You're right, I'll go," replied Tai.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll go out there with you and make sure you don't get bit."

Ino heard the further door open and close. She was now alone, she couldn't see, she couldn't move, she couldn't speak and she was deathly afraid that Walkers would break through the door she heard that was closer to her and devour her. She wiggled hear hands again in an attempt for the chakra-binding ropes to losen up on their own so she could get free without the use of her chakra, but it was no use, the ropes were not coming off.

She heard the door closer to her open again and shut. She heard the footsteps get closer to her. Her breathing slowed to a near stop as she didn't know what was about to happen.

"There is something I find funny about fate," Kai said.

Ino's breathing stopped since it was the man she was scared of the most.

"Everyone believe's their fate always ends up being something good for them, however, they don't know fate can be great but it can also be very cruel," Kai continued. "Take you for example, fate was cruel to you because it brought you to me. I'll let you on a little secret, I'm not a very nice person. My brother Tai, is, but that's because he's a little pussy and it's why I left him out there alone to kill those roamers, hoping one of them would kill him so it can rid me of having to save his ass all the time."

Ino felt the man's hand touch her knee and then slide to the top of her thigh but the touch didn't stop there, she felt his hand slide downward to her inner thigh. She knew exactly where it was going and she didn't like it. Tears began to form in her eyes. The drops got to big to be held in her eyes and the trickled down her cheeks as Kai's hand reached Ino's underwear. She felt him move them to the side, exposing her womanhood to him. At this moment she prayed as hard as she could for a miracle to happen to stop what was happening to her.

The miracle didn't come as she felt his fingers touch the lip and they didn't stop there. They reached her clit and Ino felt his fingers start rubbing them.

"I know what you're doing, you're trying to fight it," Kai said. "No one is coming to help you, just let yourself get wet and give it up to me because either way, I'm going to take it."

She felt Kai's hands about to enter her when suddenly he ripped his hand away and screamed out.

"Tai, what the fuck did you do?" Kai yelled.

"I'm not going to let you do that to this innocent girl you sick fuck!" yelled Tai.

"So you go and stab me in the back, literally!" Kai continued to yell.

"It was the only..." Tai's explanation was cut short when the front of the house exploded.

Wood debris went flying through the living room. Unfortunately, a piece of wood hit Ino in the head. It knocked her and the chair to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" asked Kai. He was about to investigate but he realized he couldn't move.

Tai looked at their shadows, something was off as it continued off through the hole the blast created and saw someone standing outside.

"Who is that?" asked Tai.

"Ino!" yelled a young man's voice. Kai turned to find a blonde-haired young man freeing Ino from the chair.

"Impossible, Konoha-nin are still alive?" Kai.

Naruto looked up at the man, he was wearing googles and wearing stitched up tan clothing and had spiky brown hair. His clothing made him look like bums. Naruto didn't bother to ask them for their names or why they were holding Ino hostage, all he cared about was he rescued her. Naruto picked up Ino bridal style. He took off the sack over her head and noticed she was bleeding. He placed her gently back on the ground and got a rag from his backpack, picked her back up and placed it on the wound on her head.

Naruto walked to the hole that was made.

"That's my prize!" Kai yelled.

"Shut up," Naruto spat and continued walking toward Shikamaru who was holding the two with his own shadow

"What do you want me to do with these two?" asked Shikamaru.

Without hesitation Naruto replied with venom, "Kill them."

Naruto contiuned walking toward the tree line where Choji was waiting as back up and jumped to the trees.

"Is she alright?" asked Choji.

"I think so, but I think the exploding tags we place on the front of the house to make our entry caused debris to knock Ino out," Naruto answered.

Naruto then heard the men Shikamaru had captive begin to scream. Naruto looked at Choji and he understood the look on Naruto's face.

"Shikamaru just fed those two to Walkers," Choji said.

"Good," replied Naruto.

Shikamaru returned to trees with Naruto and Choji.

"Let's head back to that waterfall we found, that should be the perfect hiding spot until Ino wakes up," Shikamaru stated.

Naruto nodded and the three began jumping through the trees. Naruto looked at Ino, tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," Naruto spoke softly.

* * *

**Next Up: A Place To Recover**


	11. A Place To Recover

**Sorry for the long awaited update, work has kept me busy so I've been writing this chapter little by little nearly all August long, but here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Place To Recover**

It felt like an eternity to reach the destination. Naruto was out in front jumping through the trees of Konoha Forest as fast as he could. Shikamaru was behind trying to keep up and poor Choji, he was getting left behind. The only think on Naruto's mind was getting to the waterfall they had spotted while searching for Ino. It would be the safest place to camp to lick their wounds and prepare themselves for another journey. To where, he didn't know at the moment but he knew they couldn't stay in one place very long.

"Hey Naruto, mind if you slow down a bit?" asked Shikamaru. "Poor Choji is going to have a heart attack if we don't take a break or something."

Naruto looked back and Shikamaru could tell Naruto was annoyed.

"Ok, I'll slow but we can't stop," Naruto replied.

Naruto slowed his pace which allowed Choji to catch up. Shikamaru could here his friend's rapid breathing and if they continued any further, he was probably going to pass out.

"Finally, we're here," Naruto said.

Shikamaru looked up to find there was a bit of a steep climb to get up the hill where the natural pool was. A stream of water flowed down the hill to a river bed below. Once the ninja reached the pool, a strong waterfall falling from a cliff poured into the pool. Surrounding the waterfall and pool was the lushest part of Hi no Kuni's forest with large green-leaved trees.

"Check to see if there is a cave behind that waterfall," Naruto said, looking at Shikamaru.

Shikamaru nodded and walked along the rocks toward the waterfall. Choji, decided to stay put. He sat down on some rocks and tried to catch his breath. He could of swore he lost a least a couple of pounds with that trip.

"We're in luck, there is a cave here," shouted Shikamaru as he walked from the waterfall.

Naruto sighed, they would have a little more protection. Naruto, who was still carrying an unconcious Ino, walked toward the waterfall. He turned back to Choji.

"You coming?"

"I'm just gonna stay right here for a while," Choji said.

Naruto shrugged and continued walking. He walked behind the waterfall to find a nice opening to a cave. He walked inside and noticed they were in some serious luck. They walked into a open area in the cave that had unlit torches alongside the cave wall. Oh shit, no body in the group new any fire ninjutsu.

Shikamaru took out the lighter he kept from Asuma after he was killed by Hidan and began lighting the torches to give light to the darkened cave.

"Shikamaru, when you're done with lighting those torches, can you take this backpack off me?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru nodded, he stopped lighting the torches and just walked to Naruto. He grabbed Naruto's backpack and helped him take it off.

"Where do you want it?" asked Shikamaru.

"Just place it on the ground here," Naruto said.

Shikamaru did just that and then went back to lighting the torches in the cave. Naruto placed Ino on the ground, lying her head on his backpack. He took one good long look at her and turned to leave the cave.

"Where are you going?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm gonna look around to see if there is anyway Walkers can get up here," replied Naruto.

"Why?"

"Since we have no place to really go, we might be staying here a while until we figure it out," replied Naruto. "I don't want anything like what happen back in that cave near Tanzaku Town happen again."

"Makes sense," Shikamaru added. "Once Choji gets in here, I'll have him look after Ino while I explore deeper in the cave, I want to see where it leads."

"Sounds good," Naruto said and walked towards the front of the cave.

* * *

"Man my legs are still killing me," Choji complained as he walked into the cave. His eyes had to adjust to the darkness until he saw a glow.

He walked until he found where the glow was coming from and he found his friend sitting down.

"It's about time, you've been resting outside for nearly an hour it feels like," Shikamaru said.

"I'm sorry, it's just..."

"You don't need to explain, just stay here with Ino for a bit. I'm going to see where this cave leads," interruped Shikamaru.

"Um okay."

Choji walked over to Ino and sat beside her as Shikamaru got up, grabbed a torch and headed deeper into the cave.

Shikamaru continued through the cave and realized it was curving off into a different direction. Once the curve straightened out, he could see sunlight down towards the end. As he got closer, the light got brighter and closer. Before he knew it he was about to step off the ledge. The cave had led to a steep fall. They were safe from Walkers getting in through the back of the cave. Maybe this would be their new hiding spot after all.

Shikamaru walked back and as he did, he realized the cave wasn't that long as he was back in the big open area in a matter of minutes.

"Oh hey Shikamaru, that was quick," Choji said.

"Yeah, the cave isn't very long," Shikamaru replied.

"So what's in this cave?" Choji asked.

"It just curves off to a drop off, there won't be any Walkers coming from that way."

As soon as Shikamaru stopped talking, he and Choji heard Ino start moaning. Shikamaru starting to panic until the girl opened her eyes.

"Sh-Shikamaru?" she questioned.

"Yeah it's me, are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so, but it feels like I was hit in the head with a board," Ino said as she sat up.

"Well, you did," Shikamaru said in that as-a-matter-of-fact tone of voice. "When we blew up the front part of that cabin you were being held captive in, a piece hit you in the head."

"Where's Naruto?" she asked.

"He went to check the area to see if there is any way Walkers can get to us up here," Shikamaru replied. "You're not going to kill him or anything are you?"

"What? No!" Ino yelled. "It was my own fault we got seperated."

"What do you mean?" asked Shikamaru as Ino got up. "Hey, be careful now! You just woke up from being unconcious, you might have a concussion or something."

Ino wobbled a bit when she stood, "I'll tell you about how I ended up with that pervert in a minute, but I need to see Naruto first."

Shikamaru started to follow Ino but the girl stopped and turned back to him.

"Alone."

* * *

Naruto stared at the pool of water. He had checked the area around the waterfall and pool to see if there was any way for Walkers to get to them but he found nothing. The rocky hill was too steep for an undead to climb so he concluded this was a good spot to camp out as long as necessary until they figured out their next move.

Naruto took off his backpack and shuffeled through it and realized he only had a handfull of scrolls that sealed up food he had gotten from Tanzaku Town. At least where they were camping out had a seemingly endless supply of clean water so that was the least of his worries. It looks like he would have to go back to Konoha, albeit with his replications, and try to scavange any food.

Naruto sighed because that was such a taunting task in Tanzaku Town, God knows how tretrous it would be on his chakra having them running through the streets of Konohagakure looking for food and sealing them into his scrolls.

"Naruto?" said a familiar girl's voice.

Naruto turned to find Ino up and around. That was a huge weight lifted off his shoulder. As he stood there, taking in her image, the girl just ran to him and pummeled him with a bone shattering hug. After the initial shock of Ino awake wore off, the blonde returned the hug so glad she was okay. Naruto then realized his shirt was getting wet, the girl was crying.

"That...that bastard touched me..." she said quietly through her sobs.

"He won't be touching anyone ever again," Naruto said sternly as he held the girl letting her cry.

This is why Ino wanted to see Naruto by herself, she did not want to break down because of her ordeal in front of her teammates.

"What did you do to him?" asked Ino after she had finally stopped crying.

"Shikamaru had them trapped in his shadow imitation and walked them to a group of Walkers that were coming through," Naruto replied.

"Wait them? You didn't kill them both did you?" asked Ino.

"Well yeah, they were holding you captive and..."

SLAP

"The younger one was trying to help me escape! I can't believe you did that to him, he was innocent!" Ino yelled as tears began to fall again.

She turned and ran down the side of the rocky hill.

"Ino!" yelled Naruto, "Come back!"

Before Naruto could take off and run after her, Shikamaru had come out from the cave.

"Yo, what's going on, I heard Ino screaming?" Shikamaru asked.

"I told her how we killed those guys and she slapped me claiming one of them was innocent and stormed off," answered Naruto.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru said. "I'll go talk to her, I know who those guys were, I'll tell her everything I know."

Naruto nodded and watched Shikamaru climb down the side of the hill.

* * *

Ino finally stopped running, she don't know why she slapped Naruto and ran away over some kid she barely knew. She started to believe it was the whole ordeal itself that was getting to her. She acted strong in front of Shikamaru and Choji but found herself breaking in front of Naruto. It was confusing but she didn't mind it because she felt safe with him.

"Ino?" called out Shikamaru.

"No, don't look!" Ino yelled as she turned away. She didn't want her teammate her see her during this weak moment.

"Look, I know what you experienced was tramatic so I understand you got to let some tears out. But slapping Naruto because of something he didn't do? That was a little over the top," said Shikamaru.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked, still not turning to face Shikamaru.

"I was the one that walked those guys over to the Walkers. I had them in my shadow imitation," Shikamaru answered.

"Yeah I know that, but Naruto had been the one to give the order," continued Ino.

"I knew these guys from the assassination logs we have, Kai and Tai were wanted rape and murder. Tai is the more aggressive of the two, however, Tai will play innocent and pretend to want to help you but after Tai is finished raping his victim, Tai will pretend to help you escape but all he does is take you to another secluded location and murder the victim. Tai rapes and Kai kills, that's how they operate," explained Shikamaru.

"So Kai was just playing on my emotions?" Ino asked.

"If the reports are correct about them, then yes."

"I need to go apologize to Naruto-kun, then," Ino said as she got up but she kept her face hidden from Shikamaru as she walked passed him.

* * *

"Choji, where's Naruto?" asked Shikamaru.

"I, uh, well, you see," Choji stuttered.

"Spit it out man," Shikamaru said impatiently.

"I don't really know, he said he had something he needed to do," replied Choji.

"Damn it," Shikamaru said under his breath.

Shikamaru walked back outside, passing the waterfall and walked over to Ino who was patiently waiting.

"He's not here," Shikamaru said.

Ino turned to Shikamaru, who had cleaned her face from the tears earlier, and looked him in the eye with an angry expression.

"What do you mean he's not here?"

"Choji said that Naruto said he had something to do," replied Shikamaru.

Ino looked away and looked down, "I hope I didn't push him away when I slapped him."

"Don't worry Ino, he'll be back."

* * *

Ino stared at the water as she was beginning to worry. Naruto had been gone two hours now and he still hasn't returned. What could he possibly be doing that's taking so long?

While Ino stared at the water, Shikamaru and Choji began setting up trip wires that were attatched to paper bombs all around the halfway point on the hill just in the advent a Walker does manage to climb up the hill. The trap wasn't to really kill any Walkers, it was just a wake up call to investigate whether they could take care of the Walker themselves or retreat if it was a large group of them.

Another two hours had passed and Naruto still hadn't returned to the camp site. At this point in time, Shikamaru and Choji had finished setting up their makeshift security alarm and went off in search of firewood.

Ino's face lit up when she heard footsteps climbing through rock and dirt as she thought that Naruto finally had returned. The happiness in Ino's face disappeared quickly when it was just Shikamaru and Choji returning with handfuls of tree branches.

The sun was starting to set as Shikamaru got a fire going. He grabbed his backpack and fished around inside until he pulled out a scroll.

"Man, I only have three of these scrolls Naruto sealed food inside left," said Shikamaru.

"Me too, soon we're going to have to find our own food," Choji replied.

"So troublesome," Shikamaru added.

"Not to worry guys, I already took care off it," said Naruto who was walking up behind Choji.

Naruto threw down several scrolls on the ground.

"I only sealed up enough food to last us a couple of weeks, but I'll send more of my shadow replications to get more when that starts getting low."

"Naruto, where did you get all this from?" asked Shikamaru.

"I had my shadow replications scavange through Konoha," replied Naruto.

"You do realize that was a very stupid thing to go off to Konoha by yourself for this, you had Ino worried sick too!" scolded Shikamaru.

"I know that, but I figured we needed food since most of what we had back in that cave near Tanzaku Town was left behind," replied Naruto.

"Well I think you should go ease Ino's mind," Shikamaru said. "She went inside the cave right before you returned."

Naruto walked into the cave to the torch-lit area to find Ino with her head down and knees up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them.

"Hey," he called out.

The girl immdiately shot her head up to find Naruto standing in front of her. In the blink of an eye she was in his arms.

"Don't do that to me!" she yelled. "I was so scared that you died or..."

She couldn't finish her sentence as his lips crashed into hers. She let herself go in the kiss as it got deeper and longer than the previous kisses they had shared in the past.

"I love you and thank you for coming to find me," Ino said.

Naruto smiled, "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I love you too."

"Where did you go anyway?" Ino asked.

"I went back to Konoha and sent my shadow replications in to scavange for food," Naruto replied.

"Why do you insist on doing that by yourself?" Ino asked. Naruto could hear the worry in her voice.

"I'm the only one in the group that can do it," Naruto explained. "Besides, it's not like I phyiscally go inside myself. I sit in a tree and just allow my replications to do all the work."

"Hey you two," Shikamaru called out. "The fish is ready."

Naruto looked at Ino who nodded. He helped Ino to her feet and the both walked through the cave hand in hand. They left the cave and walked over to the fire that was slowly burning out where Shikamaru and Choji had cooked a few fillets of fish.

The three ate in silence, well, with the sound of Choji scarfing down his food. Ino was the last one to finish her food.

"So Ino, how'd you end up with captive with Kai and Tai?" asked Shikamaru.

"Do you really want to know that badly? Can't we just drop it?" Ino asked, she didn't want to talk let alone _think_ about her ordeal.

"I know you don't really want to talk about it, but I just find it strange that you were right behind me when he escaped Konoha and then all of a sudden you weren't," Naruto said.

Ino sighed, "Alright, I'll explain how it all happened."

* * *

**Next Up: Events**


	12. Events

**Sorry for the chapter being short but I needed to set up for what's going to go on as the next chapter will contain two events going on at the same time so next chapter should be very lengthy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Events**

Ino tried her best to keep up with Naruto who was in front of her. She glanced behind her to see the walls of Konoha fade into the darkness. She turned back to find Naruto getting further ahead of her.

"Naruto!" she yelled but he didn't hear her.

Suddenly, the branch she landed on cracked and broke. She fell from the trees she was leaping from. Screaming all the way down and closed her eyes knowing she would hit the ground below hard but the pain never came. Ino opened her eyes to find that she had been caught by Kotetsu.

"Kotetsu?" she asked, confused.

"Sorry Ino, I heard screaming and looked up to see you falling from the trees," Kotetsu said.

"Thanks for being at the right place at the right time then," Ino said.

Kotetsu put the girl down. Ino looked around to see if Shikamaru and Choji were around but it looked like the man was alone.

"Where's Shikamaru and Choji?" the Yamanaka asked.

"That's kind of a long story," replied Kotetsu. "Me and Shikamaru were camping out inside the Hokage Tower. He fell asleep and I know he's going to be pissed at me if we ever run into each other again but after a while, hearing those Walkers out there, I got scared and left Konoha early. I tried to wake Shikamaru, but I guess he was so exhausted he didn't respond and I couldn't take the fear anymore and split."

"You're a baka and Shikamaru is going to be pissed," Ino said.

Ino turned away from Kotetsu and began walking. She was stopped in her tracks when Kotetsu grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To try and catch up with Naruto," she replied.

"It's not really safe out here," said Kotetsu.

"Well I'm not going to stay here and with the way you're talking, it's sounds more like you're not going to return to the group!" Ino yelled in frustration.

"No, I'll return to the group. I just don't want you to go out there by yourself. Naruto and Shikamaru both would kill me if I did," said Kotetsu.

"Well come on then, the longer we stand here, the further away Naruto gets!"

* * *

Ino and Kotetsu jumped through the trees in search of the rock Shikamaru designated as a regrouping point. She was sure thats where Naruto would be if he was waiting for her.

"Stop!" said Kotetsu.

"What is it?" Ino asked angrily.

"I sense something wrong," replied Kotetsu.

Ino looked around their surroundings, though she couldn't see much because of the cover of darkness. However, nothing looked out of the ordinary. She then heard a swish in the air.

"Look out!" Kotetsu yelled as he swung his large, shell-like weapon and batted incoming kunai out of Ino's path.

"Where did those come from?" Ino asked.

"They came from me," said a male's voice from another tree near the two Konoha-nin on a higher branch.

The man had short, spikey brown hair. He was wearing stitched up tan shirt and pants and wearing googles. He looked like he was a homeless man.

"I know who you are, you're Kai. A criminal Missing-nin from Amekagure," said Kotetsu.

"You're well informed but I think I'll be taking the girl," said Kai.

Before Kotetsu could go after Kai, Ino screamed as he suddenly felt excruciating pain coming from his chest. He slowly looked down to see a katana blade had pierced through his chest from behind as his blood was dripping off the blade. He looked behind him to find another male, a little younger with medium length, spikey hair. He was wearing the same kind of clothing as Kai.

"Meet my younger brother, Tai," Kai said. "You see, we work as a team. I distracted you so cleverly you didn't even know there was another person out here."

"Kotetsu!" Ino yelled.

She tried to run away but when she did, Kai appeared in front of her. He karate chopped the back of her neck and fell unconcious.

* * *

"Then the next thing was when I woke up and that Kai bastard tried to rape me when you guys decided to blow the place up," Ino said as tears fell after telling her story.

During the explanation of how she got herself in that situtation, Naruto had moved from sitting beside her to having sat behind her, with this arms around around her to comfort her.

"What about Kotetsu? He was stabbed, did he die?" asked Shikamaru.

"I don't know, he was still alive when Kai knocked me unconcious," Ino replied.

Shikamaru stood up from where he was sitting.

"Even though he cowardly ran away while I still asleep back in that Hokage Tower, he was still my friend and was with us from the very beginning of all this shit. We need to go back to see if he's still alive," Shikamaru said.

"No, we don't need to go back out there, he was stabbed through the chest for Kami's sake!" Ino pleaded.

"Ino, I need to make sure, for my own conscience," stated Shikamaru.

"Ino's right Shikamaru, it's too dangerous just to see if he's alive or not," Choji added. "I know he helped us a lot when this virus or whatever the hell caused everyone that died from it to turn, but going out there to see if he's still alive when clearly its most certain he's not, it's just suicide man."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto, he was the last one who hadn't added his two cents in. Naruto looked back and shook his head, he really didn't want to be involved with the conversation of searching for Kotetsu.

"I don't think it's a good idea either, we just settled here and it seems like a good place to hide from Walkers, besides, if you really think about it, when he left you in that Hokage Tower, he betrayed the group," Naruto replied.

"Fine, we won't go," Shikamaru sighed.

He walked into the cave to his sleeping bag and crawled in it as he decided to go to sleep for the night. Choji decided he'd do the same thing leaving Naruto and Ino the only one's awake. He looked into her blue eyes as they seemed to sparkle in the light of the fire they had going. He cupped her face with his hand.

"I'm so glad I was able to rescue you safe and sound with my Senjutsu, I don't think I would know what to do if you weren't around," Naruto said.

Ino said nothing and stole a kiss from Naruto which he gladly let her have.

"Come on, it's probably late, we should get some rest too," Naruto said.

Ino nodded as Naruto helped her to her feet. The both walked into the cave hand in hand toward their sleeping bags as well.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself staring at the cave ceiling. He turned to see Ino sleeping right next to him. He smiled as he quietly got up from his sleeping bag. He walked outside the cave and over to the edge of the hill and relieved himself. Once he was done, he washed his hands in the lake and headed back inside the cave. As he was walking back to his sleeping bag he noticed Shikamaru's was empty and there was a scroll on top of it. He grabbed the scroll and pumped some chakra into it and the scroll opened.

'To Naruto and Choji,

I hate to do this to you but Kotetsu was heavily on my mind and I couldn't sleep. I know you guys told me it was a suicide mission, but I had to see if he was still alive or dead. I'll be back in a few days so please don't come looking for me.

Sincerely, Shikamaru.

P.S. I'm handing over leadership of the group to you Naruto, you're the one that's been handling this situation better than anyone else.'

"God damn it!" Naruto yelled. He ended up waking up Choji and Ino.

"What is it Naruto?" Ino asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Shikamaru went off on his own to find Kotetsu," Naruto revealed.

"What!?" Choji yelled. "Come on we got to go get him!"

"I will do it," Naruto said. "You and Ino stay here."

"I will not stay here!" yelled Ino. "I'm going with you!"

"Yeah, I can't..." Choji didn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted.

"Yes, you're going to stay here. Shikamaru has left me in charge of the group and you will do as I say and if you don't believe me Choji, read this scroll Shikamaru left," Naruto said as he tossed the scroll to Choji.

"And as for you Ino, I wouldn't know what I'd do if you got hurt, so please stay here for me," Naruto begged.

Ino sighed, "Ok, but please be careful."

"I will," Naruto said.

Naruto grabbed his backpack and headed out of the cave and Ino followed him.

"Please come back with Shikamaru," Ino said.

"I will," Naruto said. The two shared a passionate kiss which Naruto relunctantly broke.

He quickly jumped down the hill and into the trees to begin searching for Shikamaru. Ino shed a small tear out of worry but was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard and explosion on the other side of the small lake. Choji came running out of the cave.

"Sounds like our paper bomb perimeter has been breached!" Choji yelled.

Ino, ran across the lake to get to the blast zone quicker and looked down the hill to find some one she never thought she'd see again.

* * *

**Next Up: Hope Further East**


	13. Surprises

**I changed the title from the one that I had put in the 'Next Up' last chapter since I went a different direction than I previously planned.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Surprises**

Naruto sat with his eyes closed taking in all the natural energy to enter sage mode. He ignored the groans of the hoard of Walkers down below him. He was just concerned with trying to find Shikamaru. Naruto opened his eyes, they were now a yellow-green with a thick horizontal line for a pupil, he had successfully entered sage mode. He then focused on the surrounding area, trying to sense Shikamaru. He didn't have to sense long as he located Shikamaru's whereabouts.

Naruto formed a hand seal and created a few shadow replications of himself and sent them after Shikamaru. Naruto figured he'd cover more ground in finding Shikamaru more quickly. The replications began jumping through the trees in different directions and the real Naruto began jumping through the trees straight ahead.

_'Once I find Shikamaru, I think I'm going to beat his ass!'_

Naruto was a bit upset that he would just take off like he did. He thought he convinced Shikamaru enough not to go on a hunt for someone who probably wasn't living anymore. Naruto continued jumping through the trees, keeping sense of Shikamaru when Naruto began to sense another chakra but he knew it wasn't Kotetsu because it was closer than Shikamaru.

Once Naruto was very close to it, he decided to hide to investigate it. After finding out who Kai and Tai were, he was sure he couldn't trust just anyone that was still alive out here. He stayed hidden within the tree branches looking down below when he saw someone jump through the trees in the branches below him. He was wearing a black cloak that hid everything that could give away the identity, and it was heading back toward his hide out.

Naruto created another shadow replication and had it continue the same direction he was going as the real Naruto decided to follow the cloaked person to make sure they would not become a threat to his hideout where Ino and Choji were.

* * *

The explosion rattled the cave as Choji was snacking. He put down his food and rushed outside. He saw Ino running towards him, he figured she was going in the direction of the explosion.

"Sounds like our paper bomb perimeter has been breached!" he yelled.

Ino ran passed him, nodding her head, and he followed them to the blast area. They looked down the side of the hill and saw someone they'd never thought they'd see again.

"Akamaru!" Choji yelled.

"Arf!" he barked. The dog looked nearly scared to death and Ino thought the blast of the paper bombs might have been the reason he was scared.

"Are you okay Akamaru?" Ino yelled down. Akamaru barked and motioned with his body to follow him.

"You know what, I think he wants us to follow him," Choji said.

"Really?" asked Ino.

Akamaru barked some more and continued to use his body language to get Choji and Ino to follow him.

"Should we follow him?" whispered Choji.

"He might have been trying to get help for Kiba," Ino whispered back. "I think we should go."

Ino and Choji climbed down the hill to where Akamaru was.

"Alright, take us to wherever help is needed," Ino said.

Akamaru took off running with Ino and Choji following behind him. They ran through the forest and it was thickening up. It accured to Ino they were going into a more inhabitant part of the forest as it wasn't as cleared of lower brush like where they were.

"Akamaru, where are you taking us?" Ino asked.

Akamaru just barked and continued running with the two following. Choji was beginning to worry, he didn't like where they were going at all. Ino didn't either.

* * *

The shadow replication Naruto that the real Naruto in his place so he could pursue the cloaked person continued jumping through the trees as he could sense Shikamaru was getting closer. It wasn't long before he stopped to see Shikamaru foolishly walking on the ground below.

"Shikamaru!" Naruto called.

Naruto's voice surprised Shikamaru and looked up to see Naruto standing on a branch in the tree above him. He was about to question how Naruto found him, but he remembered Naruto's ability to go into sage mode.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked as he got up into the trees to avoid being caught off guard by walkers.

"I came to find your dumb ass," Naruto replied sternly. "If you were really that concerned with finding Kotetsu, I would of send my clones to search instead of us being out here exposed to Walkers."

"Sorry, but last night it seemed like you didn't really care so I decided to go off on my own," Shikamaru said.

Naruto sighed, "If you want to find him that bad, then I'll go and you keep your ass right here in the mean time."

"Why go alone?" asked Shikamaru.

"I'm actually a clone, my real body is busy right now," the replication said, leaving out the detail about Naruto really pursuing a suspicious person.

"No, I'll go," Shikamaru said. "I just can just sit in this tree and wait, what if you poke yourself with a branch or fall and land on a rock and disperse?"

"Now that you mention it, I didn't think about that," the replication said. "Fine, let's go."

Shikamaru and the Naruto clone headed off into the forest in search for Kotetsu.

* * *

Naruto continued to follow the person in the cloak. He made sure he stayed a few paces behind him to not draw any attention to the person that he or she was being followed. He continued his pursuit until the person he was following changed direction and was no longer heading to the hide he and Shikamaru established. Naruto contemplated on continuing to follow him or her to make sure they didn't change their direction because them being followed. To be safe rather than sorry, Naruto decided to keep following the person for a few more miles just to be sure that it was an attempt to shake the pursuit.

Naruto picked up the pace to catch up to the person he was following but just enough to stay out of sight. The person he was chasing stopped and jumped to the ground. Naruto stopped in a nearby tree and watch the person pull out a katana that Naruto recognized being closely resembling his former teammate had. Naruto then saw a couple of Walkers walking toward the cloaked person. One of them had a few kunai's sticking out of its decaying body, obviously who ever threw them did not know how to kill them. The other Walker was missing a jaw as blood and dead flesh oozed off of it.

Naruto heard chirping birds as he noticed lightning was being forced through the katana into the ground as it traveled towards the two Walkers. The lightning struck the two Walkers and traveled up the body to its head where the electricity caused the heads of the Walkers to explode. Dead flesh, blood and brains splattered across the forest ground. Naruto was shocked because he only knew one person other than Kakashi-sensei that could use lightning based jutsu.

* * *

Ino and Choji continued to follow Akamaru through the thick forest. Choji, who didn't want to admit it, was getting tired and more frightened as they went through this part of the forest. He didn't know what could be behind every bush and tree branch.

Akamaru stopped with Ino and Choji following suite. Ino and Choji peeked out the of thick bushes they stopped behind and saw a group of Walkers trying to reach up the tree for something. Ino looked up the tree to see a girl with lavender hair and Ino could tell she was frightened.

"How is Hinata stuck there, can't she just jump to another tree?" Ino whispered to Choji.

"That's because that tree is too far from the forest, this bush we're hiding behind is the edge of the forest," Choji whispered back.

Ino looked and realized indeed they were on the edge of the thick forest and the lone tree was too far for the girl to jump to get away from the small hoarde of Walkers.

"I don't know what to do Choji, there's too many of them to kill with and our jutsu's aren't really good for it," Ino whispered. "I wish Naruto-kun and Shikamaru were with us."

Choji swallowed his fear, his comrade was in trouble and he new exactly what to do in this situation.

"I know what to do, I'll use my human bullet tank which hopefully distracts them and follow me," Choji whispered.

"Good idea but please come back alive," Ino pleaded.

"I will," Choji said as he performed a few hand seals. "Human bullet tank!"

Hinata, who was scared stiff in the tree branch, heard the familiar voice and looked toward the forest line and saw a massive human ball come out of the bushes. The walkers below here turned their attention to the noise and began to follow Choji. Once the hoarde was completely away from the tree she was sitting in, Ino popped out of the bushes.

"Hinata!" she called out.

Hinata looked around and saw the familiar face of Ino.

"Quick, over here!"

Hinata looked up into the tree, "Shino, Kiba Akamaru found help,"

Kiba jumped down from the top branches and saw Ino in the bushes along the tree line of the forest.

"Well I'll be damned, I never thought I'd see anyone from the leaf again," Kiba said.

"Thankfully we did, I don't know how much longer we would of survived in this tree," added Shino.

The tree ninja jumped to the ground below and ran across the grass into the bushes. Kiba was reunited with Akamaru.

"Good job boy, you got us help," praised Kiba.

"Were do we go from here?" asked Shino.

"Shikamaru and Naruto set up a nice hideout nearby, we'll go there," Ino replied.

"Naruto huh? Glad he's okay too," Kiba said.

"I take it Sakura, Sai and Kakashi-sensei is there waiting as well?" asked Shino.

Ino shook her head, "No, but Naruto can tell you about it later. Let's hide up in the trees just in case Choji accidently brings that horde of Walkers back."

The four ninja jumped into the trees to stay off the ground and wait for Choji.

"How did you guys get stuck in that tree anyway? Couldn't the tree of you work together to kill those Walkers?" asked Ino.

"We killed quite a bit as we ran across that grassland but we ran out of kunai and I didn't have enough chakra left to use my fang passing fang," Kiba answered.

"We were only up in this tree for a couple of hours, I wanted us just to rest and we could of killed them tomorrow but Kiba decided to send Akamaru out for help because he became impatient," Shino added.

"What!? I did not get patient!" Kiba yelled in denial.

The bushes below the tree began to rustle as Choji made his way back into the forest. He jumped into the tree, he was looking very tired.

"Where'd you take them?" asked Ino.

"No need to worry about them as I was circling back to the forest, I found a deep dry lake bed that I lured those Walkers to fall into. They shouldn't create a problem for anyone anymore," Choji replied.

"Good, I guess we should head back to the hideout then," Ino said.

The group of reunited Konoha-nin began jumping through the forest trees heading back to the waterfall they now called home.

* * *

Shikamaru along with the Naruto replication reached the cabin they had rescued Ino from just days ago. The front still had the hole they created with paper bombs and luckily for them, the group of Walkers Shikamaru fed with Kai and Tai where no longer around. Shikamaru and the Naruto replication jumped to the ground nearby the cabin. They were about to figure out just where Ino and Kotetsu were confronted by the two criminals when three Walkers came from behind the cabin. One was female wearing a dirty torn red kimono, she had a chunk of her right arm gone signalling she was bit and for a split second because of what the walker was wearing was red, Naruto feared it had been Sakura but the Walker's hair was long and brown.

The two were about to kill the Walkers when the realized one of them they recognized. Dried blood that soaked Kotetsu's uniform from his chest down to his stomach.

"Fuck!" Shikamaru yelled as he fell to his knees.

Shikamaru started second guessing himself as a leader of the group. His first mistake, thinking that cave near Tanzaku Town was a safe haven which ultimately got almost everyone killed, his second mistake was falling asleep in the Hokage office that night which scared Kotetsu and made him go out on his own which only ended up him getting killed.

To Naruto, it was obvious that Kotetsu must have been bitten sometime after being stabbed through the stomach, died and turned. With Shikamaru having a hard time dealing with this, the Naruto replication walked to the Walkers. As he stood, the three Walkers passed Naruto by as they slowly made their way to Shikamaru. Naruto took out a real Kunai that he was given by the real Naruto, and stabbed each Walker in the head.

After putting down the Walkers, for some strange reason, the Naruto replication felt the need to inspect Kotetsu's corpse. He ripped open the shirt to reveal the only injury he received was the katana through his chest. Naruto turned to Shikamaru who was still on his knees.

"From the looks of it, you're blaming yourself for Kotetsu's death but he brought this on himself by leaving on his own without you back in Konoha," the Naruto replication said.

Shikamaru looked up, "Yeah but..."

"If he hadn't done that, he probably would be still alive."

Shikamaru pondered what Naruto and maybe he right after all.

"Besides, you need to see this."

Shikamaru got up from his knees and walked over to Naruto and Kotetsu's corpse. Once he was close enough he looked.

"What am I supposed to be seeing? All I see is Kotetsu dead and with a wound in his chest," Shikamaru said.

"Exactly," Naruto responded. "They're no bite marks. I thought only bites turned you but Kotetsu didn't get bit and he still turned."

Shikamaru's eyes widened, "But that's impossible! I saw this shit happen from the beginning. People got sick and they died and then came back to life. The people that never got sick and died and turned only died and turned after getting bit by those that already turned. How the hell could of Kotetsu turned without being bit?"

"I don't know," Naruto said shaking his head.

"What the hell is going on?" Shikamaru questioned.

* * *

**Next Up: The Bigger Picture**


	14. They're Just Walls

**Chapter 14: They're Just Walls**

Moans and growls came from a male Walker with deteriorating shinobi shirt with its arm patches missing and shinobi pants and had red ooze leaking out of a hole in its chest as it moved forward. Where it was head was made clear when the shiny steel blade of a sword pushed through its head, killing the Walker. The body fell the ground but behind the Walker was more Walkers slowly making their way down the pathway.

A male with medium length auburn hair with bangs that covered his forehead. He wore a black cloak and was holding the sword in his right hand and he grunted as he saw more Walkers were coming toward him.

"Where the hell did all these things come from?" he said to himself.

He jumped backwards a couple of feet and was about to escape into the trees when several more Walkers came out of the forest on his right side. He took his Kusanagi and slashed the Walkers heads off with the bodies hitting the floor. While doing that, he didn't notice more Walkers came out of the forest on the left side and behind him. He heard their grunts and looked back with his right eye. The ones that were in front of him were getting closer and the ones behind him were just about on top of him so he slammed his Kusanagi into the ground and sent lightning chakra through it into the ground. The lightning traveled through the ground and up into all the Walkers near him and the auburn-haired man continued to send his electricity into the Walkers until their heads exploded. He killed several Walkers which was just enough to allow him to jump into the trees above and get out of harms way for the moment.

He sat down on a branch trying to catch his breath as he reflected on all the Walkers he had killed since he had left a hideout he was staying in. He had been in that hideout for so long recovering from a massive fight that he had no idea the state the world had became. After leaving to get some water, he found himself surrounded by these undead people and cut off from getting back to where he was staying and found himself in this predicament.

He looked down to see the Walkers surrounding the tree he was in as if they were going to climb up to get him but he knew they couldn't. He wasn't one-hundred percent yet and he knew it as the fatigue got the best of him and his eyes closed shut.

* * *

The auburn-haired man opened his eyes to find himself staring at a ceiling. The last thing he could remember was that he was sitting in a tree before passing out from pain and exhaustion. Where the hell was he? He then heard drawers being opened and closed so he looked to his left to see an elderly woman with white hair tied up into a bun and wearing a kimono with sakura petals on it placing white towels inside a dark brown chest drawer.

"Where am I?" he spoke.

The woman jumped a little, she probably didn't think he was awake.

"Goodness, you startled me," the woman said. "Although I am glad to see you are finally awake young man. You've been out for three days since Hashi and Ichigo found you."

"Hashi and Ichigo?" the man asked. "And again, where am I?"

"They're my grandsons and for where you are, you're in Hotaru, a small village on the southern edge of Hi no Kuni," the woman replied. "By the way, what is your name young man?"

"Sasuke," the man replied. "Uchiha Sasuke."

"Well, well, a man from the great Uchiha," the woman said surprised. "The name is Yuki."

"The Roamers outside, how do you keep..." Sasuke started but was interrupted.

"This village is protected by a wall, similar to that of Konohagakure, however, it's smaller but it keeps the Biters out," said a males voice.

The man had short spikey brown hair and was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a green vest and blue shinobi pants but Sasuke could tell he wasn't a Shinobi.

"I'm Hashi," the man said. "Me and my brother found you up in a tree just a few yards away from the village entrance. You looked like you were in bad shape so we brought you here to rest."

"Come now Hashi, let our guest here get more rest," Yuki said ushering Hashi out of the room. "Are you hungry or thirsty by chance?"

Sasuke shook his head no.

"What has happened to this country?" asked Sasuke. "A little over a month ago I got injured pretty badly fighting a group of mercenaries that were going to attack Konohagakure, so I stayed hidden for three weeks to let my injuries heal and when I finally came outside, I found myself fighting for my life against these roaming dead people so I have been fighting my way though these Roamers for the last month with no knowledge of what's really going on."

"I'm going out on a limb here to say during those three weeks you were hiding to recover from your injuries is when all this started," Yuki began. "It started with some kind of virus that began getting people sick, they would get a high fever and before you knew it, that person died but instead of staying dead, the person would wake back up as those monsters we call Biters outside these walls."

"A virus caused all this?" asked Sasuke.

"That's what the Hokage believed it to be," replied Yuki.

"Whatever the virus is, somehow is affecting the brain because that seems to be the only way to kill these Roamers, by some kind of trauma to the head," Sasuke said.

"Yeah and this virus spread quickly and the ones that never got sick turned after getting bit by those that already became Biters and within a months time, what you see outside is what the entire Hi no Kuni looks like," Yuki added.

"Hi no Kuni isn't the only place that's like this, where I was hiding out to recover was in Kawa no Kuni," Sasuke replied.

"Oh my, this is a lot bigger than I thought," Yuki said.

Sasuke laid back down on the bed as his body still felt tired and sore. At least he could rest easy since he was safe from the Roamers at least for the moment. He looked out the window to see that it was late evening so he decided to try to sleep some more and hopefully he'd feel much better in the morning.

"I got some things I need to do in the other rooms, I'll come to check up on you in the morning," Yuki said and she left the room closing the door behind her.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes thinking he would wake up in a tree only to find himself staring at a ceiling. Memories of talking to an elderly woman and her grandsons flooded his mind and remembered just where he was. He sat up and looked around the bare room as the morning sunlight filtered through the white see through curtain. Sasuke was about to get out of bed when he heard a couple of knocks on the door.

"I'm coming in to check on you," Yuki said on the other side of the door.

Sasuke stayed sitting up in the bed as the door opened and Yuki came in.

"Oh good, you're awake," she said.

Hashi then brought in a tray with some eggs and toast.

"Hope you're hungry man, Granny here made this with fresh eggs from our hen and the toast is made from bread she made from scratch," he said.

Hashi placed the tray in front of Sasuke and walked out of the room. Sasuke began to eat the food that was given to him. He caught in the corner of his eye that Yuki was looking at him, specifically his missing left arm.

"May I ask how you lost your left arm?" Yuki asked. "Did you get bit and had someone chop it off before the infection could spread or...?"

Sasuke swallowed the food he had been chewing when Yuki asked her question. He didn't really want to answer but since she had been taking care of him since her grandsons rescued him from the forest, he felt obligated to answer.

"No, I lost it in battle before all this happened," replied Sasuke.

"Well if you travel to Konohagakure, the Hokage there is a great medical ninja, she could probably..."

"Actually, I am from Konohagakure," Sasuke interrupted. "I opted not to get a new arm from her, I look at it as a punishment for the sins I had committed in the past."

"I see," Yuki said. "So I'm guessing your a ninja after all."

Sasuke nodded as he took in another bite of food.

"After your done eating, our mayor would like to talk to you," said Yuki.

After Sasuke finished eating, he grabbed his lavender short-sleeve shirt and put it on. He then put his black cloak on which he wore to hide the fact he was missing his left arm. Once he was done getting dressed, he grabbed the plate he ate from and opened the door of the room to see right into the living quarters where Hashi and Ichigo were sitting on the couch. On a chair facing the couch, he could see Yuki's white hair.

Ichigo saw Sasuke first and got up and walked over to the Uchiha. He put out his hand.

"I'll take that plate from you," he said.

Sasuke handed over the plate to Ichigo who walked over to a doorway on the right side of the living room. During this exchange, Yuki got up from her chair.

"Are you ready?" asked Yuki.

Sasuke nodded.

"Well I'm too old to be walking around town so Hashi here will be taking you to see the mayor," she said.

Hashi got up from the couch and headed to the front door. Sasuke followed Hashi outside to the small village. The street they were on had about four houses. Sasuke looked at the wood wall that surrounded the village. Hashi was right, it was just tall enough to look over the village but it was definitely smaller than the wall that surrounded Konoha and this one looked to be much weaker since it was made up of wood. Konoha's was made of wood and stone.

"So why am I meeting the mayor?" asked Sasuke.

"It's nothing serious, he just wants to get to know one of the newest addition to the village," said Hashi. "This place welcomes anyone trying to get away from the madness that's happening outside the walls."

Sasuke said nothing more as he followed Hashi towards what looked like the biggest place in the village which was probably the village's town hall and mayor's living quarters all in one.

"So where are you from originally?" asked Hashi.

"Konoha," Sasuke answered.

"Konoha? Sweet! So you a ninja then?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"You don't talk very much do you?" Hashi continued with his questioning.

"I don't like talking very much," replied Sasuke.

The two traveled in silence the rest of the way but wasn't very long since the village was small and they reached the town hall within minutes.

They entered the mansion to a room where the walls were painted yellow. They had a five chairs near a desk.

"Ah Hashi, is this our new guest?" asked a woman with long jet black hair wearing a red dress as she came out from a door from behind her desk.

"Yes it is Aoi," Hashi said.

"Come this way, the mayor is expecting you."

Sasuke walked over to where the woman was standing, two double doors and she opened them to reveal an office. Sitting at a desk was an elderly man. His head a shiny bald, he was wearing a brown suit with a black tie.

"So you're the one Yuki's grandson's rescued a few days ago," said the man.

Sasuke nodded.

"Well my name is Sato and I am the mayor of Hotaru," Sato said. "What is your name son?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"An Uchiha, wait, aren't you labeled as a criminal by Konoha?" asked Sato.

"I was at one time, I made my amends with the village and was pardon. I now travel and protect the village from the shadows," replied Sasuke. "Or I was until all of this happened, not sure if it even stands anymore."

"Not surprised you don't know, the forests between here and Konoha are full of Biters, it's amazing you even made it to Hotaru alive," Sato said. "I digress, but I like you, you were honest by admitting you were once considered a criminal by your village. I just have one more question."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Would you want to stay here? Seeing how you're a ninja, I could use a ninja to help, hell I'll even start a squad and let you recruit who you want and lead them, so are you up for it?" Sato asked.

"No," Sasuke said.

"No? What do you mean no?" asked Sato.

"It's not safe here," Sasuke answered.

"Not safe? Of course it is safe, we have this wall that was built to protect this village from any invading forces from the south," Sato said disagreeing.

"It's just a wall," continued Sasuke. "If something wants to get in, it will find a way to."

"I guess I can't convince you to stay then, can I?"

"No," Sasuke answered.

"Very well, I'll let you leave but you'll have to pay for what Yuki has provided for you. We are running out of food and medical supplies. If you can go to the outside world and get some for us seeing how you're a ninja and better equipped to handle the Biters, after that your debt is cleared and you may leave," Sato said.

To say he wasn't angry that Sasuke didn't take up his offer to stay in the village and help start up a ninja squad for protection and supply runs, would be a lie. Sato was fuming with anger on the inside that this kid said no.

"Fine, I'll do that one task, then I'm going," replied Sasuke. "But I'm not going out there until I'm fully healed."

"Fair enough," Sato said.

Sasuke walked out of Sato's office and headed for the front door. Hashi got up from the chair he was sitting on in the lobby and followed Sasuke out.

"Told you it wouldn't be that bad, he just wanted to see if you would stay in the village," Hashi.

"And I told him no," Sasuke said.

"Why would you do that?" asked Hashi.

Sasuke stopped and pointed at the walls, "Those walls aren't going to hold up forever, they're just walls. If something wants in, they're going to get in. Especially if the Roamers out there surround the village and put their weight on the walls, eventually something is going to give and the village is doomed."

Hashi couldn't think of anything to say after what Sasuke had just said. Then he remembered about Konoha's walls.

"Well you'd be a hypocrite if you go back to Konoha because that village has walls too." Hashi said.

"The walls in Konoha are stronger but I'm not going back to Konoha because I don't even know if it still exists and if it does, it's going to be what's on the inside that will be dangerous," Sasuke replied.

* * *

Two days passed since Sasuke spoke to the mayor. He finally felt he was ready to venture outside the walls to find some food and medical supplies for the village and then leave for good. He had to admit to himself that he didn't get much rest as he wanted worrying about the walls crumbling allowing the Roamers to get inside. After placing his black cloak on, he was ready.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Yuki asked.

Sasuke was surprised the woman didn't knock first like she had done during his entire stay at her house.

"Yes I am sure, there is someone I need to make sure is still okay, but I'll return once more with food and medical supplies for the village," Sasuke replied.

"How long will this journey take?"

"About two weeks, I know of a place in Kawa no Kuni where I can get what the village needs," replied Sasuke.

"Be careful," Yuki said.

Sasuke nodded and walked to the front door, he opened the door but before he walked out for good, he turned to Yuki.

"Thanks for everything."

He turned and walked out the door and stepped out into the street. Sasuke headed for the main gate which of course was closed to keep the Roamers from getting in. Being the village was small, he was at the main gate within five minutes.

"It's dangerous out there today, there's a whole mess of Biters walking around," said a townsman wearing a brown t-shirt and jeans, his brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

"I'll be fine," Sasuke said.

The townsman was about to crack open the gate for him but Sasuke motioned for him not to and focused chakra to his feet and climbed up to the top of the wall. He looked to the road below and sure enough there was a herd of Roamers walking across the roadway from the left side of the forest to the right.

'_Looks like they're headed towards the direction of Konoha,'_

"They've been moving through here like crazy since the explosion that was heard yesterday!" yelled the townsman.

Sasuke didn't say anything but took in the knowledge that somewhere nearby something had happened. Sasuke decided he'd have to travel through the trees in order to avoid the herd of Roamers. Using his chakra, he leaped to a tree near the wall and continued through the trees heading towards Kawa no Kuni.

* * *

Sasuke continued leaping through the trees, he hadn't stopped since leaving Hotaru and it was now evening. At first he had no real intentions of returning with any sorts of supplies for the village. How were they supposed to force him into doing such a thing if they didn't have any ninja to trail him to make sure he even got supplies for the village? Then he thought about Yuki, the one that took him in and nursed him back to health so to speak so he decided he'd do it but he was only going to sneak in and give the supplies to Yuki only. Why the hell would he repay the village for helping him when no one else lifted a finger but Yuki and her grandsons?

Sasuke finally had to stop, he was trying to reach Kawa no Kuni in record timing but his body just couldn't go any further. He sat down on a branch and leaned up against the trunk. He realized where he was at was quiet. He didn't hear any groaning from Roamers and he looked down at the ground below and found nothing moving around. As much as he'd like to find a good place to hide to sleep on the ground, he knew he'd be safer up in the tree just in case another herd of Roamers came through this area.

Sasuke got himself as comfortable as he could in the tree and closed his eyes and allowed his thoughts wonder back to the day he realized the world had changed. After battling a group of ninja mercenaries left him injured, he returned to an old hideout of Orochimaru's to recover. He remembered spending at least a week locked up inside that hideout letting his wounds heal.

He remembered Karin asking him if he was okay to go out and get see if he could find any medical supplies in the town nearby the hideout which he decided he could do. He walked outside the hideout and thought nothing of the world until he came face to face with his first Roamer. He didn't know what was going on as he tried to kill it, but nothing was working and it kept coming after him. Finally landing a blow to the head with his Kusanagi, it fell to the ground dead.

He turned to return to his hideout only to find more of the Roamers surrounding him. He tried to fight his way through them to get back to the hideout to get his group but they were just too many and they kept slowly pushing him back, further and further away from the hideout.

Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard the grunts and groans of Roamers below him. He slowly looked to the ground and saw three of them slowly walking through the forest. He made sure he didn't make a sound so he wouldn't draw their attention to him. He knew they wouldn't be able to get him up in the tree, but he didn't want to hear them all night as he tried to sleep.

He rested his back on the trunk again and closed his eyes since tomorrow he was going to try to travel as fast as he could.

* * *

A week of traveling as fast as he could had tired out Sasuke significantly but he finally reached the border of Hi no Kuni and Kawa no Kuni. Sasuke jumped down from the tree and killed a Roamer that was in his way and made his way across the river. When he reached the other side, the bodies of all the Roamers he had killed trying to find a way back to the hideout he was staying but never could since there had been so many and he couldn't kill them all alone. He reached a giant tree that looked to be hundreds of years old with a boulder in front of it.

Sasuke made a single hand seal and the boulder moved aside revealing a stairway made of stone leading underground, underneath the large tree. Sasuke walked down the stone stairway until he reached a darkened hallway. The torches on the walls were not lit which alarmed Sasuke, it meant that no one had been there for weeks.

Sasuke made a couple of hand seals to create a small fire jutsu to light the first torch on the right wall. He grabbed the torch and started walking as It illuminated the first few feet in front of him as he carefully walked down the hallway. He was worried about walking straight into a Roamer and since he didn't have a left hand anymore, he couldn't have his Kusanagi ready and have the torch at the same time.

Sasuke held back the urge to call out anyone's name because if there were any Roamers that found their way into this hideout, he didn't want to draw their attention to him so he stayed silent as he came to the first room on the right. He opened the door slowly since he couldn't quite remember where he and his group kept the supply scrolls they had. Once the door was fully opened, he just stood in the doorway and listened for any grunts and growls from Roamers before he entered. Sasuke heard nothing so he slowly walked into the room allowing the torch to light it up only to find it was a regular room with a bed.

Sasuke walked out of the room and continued walking through the hall. The hideout was smaller than the other ones in other countries so he was thankful for that. He came to a second room that was on the left. Again he slowly opened the door all the way and waited and listened for anything that sounded like a Roamer but there was just silence. He slowly walked into the room and the torch lit it up and jackpot, the scrolls for supplies. There weren't as many as there was when he first discovered a different world outside so that meant his group had taken off either in search for him or without him.

Sasuke placed the torch in the holder on the wall on the right side of the room. He took his backpack off and placed it on the ground and began putting the remaining food scrolls into it. After he filled his backpack with the food scrolls, he began filling it with the remaining medical supplies into it. Altogether he had maybe eight scrolls that he placed in his backpack.

Sasuke put his backpack back on and grabbed the torch off the wall and headed for the door. He stopped when he heard grunts and growls coming from the hallway. He froze as he saw a shadow walk slowly into view. He tried to stay still and quiet as possible but the torch he was holding gave him away as the shadow stopped and turned towards Sasuke and started walking.

'_Shit,'_ Sasuke thought.

He was noticed and there was nothing he could do. Sasuke quickly placed the torch back onto the wall and he grabbed his Kusanagi out of its holder and prepared to stabbed the Roamer in the head but he froze when the fire lit up the face. It was a girl with long red hair that was spikey on right side and straightened on the left. She was wearing oval glasses still. It shocked Sasuke.

"Karin, no," he whispered.

Sasuke could see there was a large stab wound running from her chest to her stomach and Sasuke knew only once person could have done that.

'_I'm going to kill him when I see him!'_

Sasuke sighed as he had no choice but to kill her. As Karin got closer to him, Sasuke lifted up his Kusagani and reluctantly forced it through Karin's head stopping her in her tracks. Sasuke pulled his sword out and watched in horror as Karin's body fell to the floor. He noticed scratch marks on her back and a bite mark on her left shoulder. She had been bitten and Sasuke could see now why there was a large stab wound in the front of her body, another member of Sasuke's team tried to put her down before she turned but it was obvious he failed.

Sasuke walked out of the room shocked, the person he came to look for was gone and he felt it was his fault because he didn't fight through the horde of Roamers hard enough to get back to the hideout and to top it all, Sasuke couldn't understand why she would let anyone kill her in the first place because of her ability to heal anyone that bit her. Could that virus have been much stronger than Karin's healing abilities? He was going to have to find the man that plunged his sword though her chest and stomach for the answers because her death just didn't make sense to Sasuke at all.

Sasuke walked back to the stone stairway and carefully made his way outside. Before he completely exposed himself to the outside, he made sure there were no Roamers around and at the moment it was quiet. He finished climbing the stairs and was no out of the hideout. He made a hand seal to close the boulder and destroyed the seal to keep it the final resting place for Karin. Sasuke took one last look at the boulder that covered the hideout entrance and then sprinted towards the river.

* * *

Another week of traveling through the dense forest of Hi no Kuni had passed and Sasuke was nearing Hotaru. Karin and her death was still weighing heavy on Sasuke's mind. He admitted to himself that over time he finally came to fall in love with the girl and was getting ready to rebuild his clan before all this shit happened and now she was gone. Maybe it was just another punishments for the sins he had committed in the past. Sasuke decided after he delivered what he found in the hideout back in Kawa no Kuni to Yuki, he would hunt down his former partner and get answers from him.

Sasuke's train of thoughts were stopped when he saw a massive plume of smoke coming from the horizon. It was in the direction of Hotaru. Sasuke focused chakra to his feet to speed up his jumping from tree to tree. As he got closer to the village, the blacker the smoke plume became and then an orange glow came into view.

Sasuke reached the village and stared in horror. The entire village was engulfed in flames and Sasuke became concerned as the front gate wasn't open. He jumped to the trees to the left to go around the village when he came across part of the wall gone. It looked like it collapsed into the village but that wouldn't of started a fire unless...

He noticed three shadows close by running into the forest. Sasuke quickly jumped through the trees to catch up to them. Luckily for Sasuke, they were running away fast enough and he was able to jump through the trees past the three shadows.

Sasuke got into position and then jumped down from the trees and landed in front of the three shadows he had been pursuing but what he found was surprising.

"Sasuke," Hashi said.

It was Yuki and her grandsons Hashi and Ichigo.

"What happened to the village?" asked Sasuke. Yuki looked terrified and wouldn't talk.

"It was a group of self-righteous ninja," Ichigo began. "They called themselves The Saints and they were talking all this nonsense about us being sinners because we supported the ninja systems placed by the Five Great Ninja Villages."

"They tried forcing us to 'repent for our sins' but mayor Sato refused saying our village hadn't committed any sins and that's when the group started killing the residents and eventually set the entire village on fire," Hashi finished.

Sasuke didn't know what to say about the situation. He couldn't find any words at the moment to say. Sasuke didn't get to say anything anyway because he then noticed a Roamer walking up behind Yuki and her grandsons. He pulled out his Kusanagi but it was too late.

Yuki pushed he grandsons forward. They stumbled and fell to their knees in front of Sasuke. They turned to see why their grandmother pushed them only to see something horrific. The Roamer bit into Yuki's right shoulder, blood gushing out. Sasuke took his Kusanagi and forced the blade into the Roamer's head, killing it.

"Sasuke, just go. Take care of my grandsons for me please," Yuki said.

"I will," Sasuke replied. He turned and began to run, "Let's get out of here."

Hashi and Ichigo were hesitant, but their grandmother motioned for them to go. The two boys turned and began running with Sasuke. They didn't get far when Hashi stopped and looked back. Sasuke stopped and was about to tell Hashi to get moving when a spear came flying out of no where and pierced Hashi through the chest.

"Hashi!" Ichigo yelled.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Sasuke questioned but he didn't want to stick around to find out. "Let's get out of here Ichigo!"

Ichigo turned and began running too but he didn't get to far as another spear came out of no where and pierced him through the chest.

"God damn it!" Sasuke yelled.

He quickly had his Sharingan on and scanned the area for any chakra signatures. At first he didn't see anything but then he saw a flash of chakra and then a chakra rod coming at him.  
Sasuke didn't move at all and allowed the spear to pierce him through the chest, however, when it did, Sasuke turned into a log.

The real Sasuke was hiding high up in a tree looking below waiting. After a few minutes he saw someone, he couldn't make out who it exactly was, but he was examining Ichigo's body.

"Ha! Two for two piercing these sinners through the heart!" the man said, his voice seemed to have an upbeat tone to it. It sickened Sasuke.

The man jumped into the trees and began to leave the area. Sasuke waited a few minutes before he would go after that man. Sasuke made it his mission to kill that bastard that killed a couple of teenagers. The few minutes he wanted to wait passed and Sasuke began to pursue the cold-blooded killer.

Sasuke made sure to keep a low profile from the man he was chasing, so he didn't go too terribly fast. He kept a close eye on the surroundings as he followed the path of broken smaller branches which was a sign he was going in the right direction. What he wanted to do is allow the man to return to wherever he was hiding out and just take out everyone with one of his bigger lightning-based jutsu's.

Sasuke continued moving through the trees at a steady pace when suddenly the trail of broken branches stopped and now he felt a presence behind him.

'_Shit, he got behind me somehow,_' Sasuke thought.

He kept going deciding to use it to his advantage. His plan to find this guy's hideout went out the window but at least he would kill the man that killed Hashi and Ichigo. Sasuke kept leaping through the trees at a little faster pace but enough to make sure the presence he felt was still behind him following. After pretending to be still pursuing for a little while longer, Sasuke made his move and turned left quickly. To his success, the man that was now pursuing him continued pursuin him which is exactly what Sasuke wanted.

Sasuke continued leaping through the trees with the presense still tailing him until he finally saw a clearing in the forest up ahead. He reached the clearing and stopped. Sasuke saw that there were a couple of Roamers in the clearing. One of them had a few kunai sticking out of the body which Sasuke believed was some ninja that didn't know how to kill Roamers. The other one was missing a jaw and there was some blood mixed with dead flesh oozing off of the upper part of his mouth.

Sasuke grabbed his Kusagani and forced it into the ground. He pumped his lightning-based chakra into his sword which then traveled into the ground and spread to the two Roamers that were walking towards him. Sasuke continuously pumped his lightning-based chakra into the ground through his sword until the Roamers heads blew up from the electricity. Dead flesh, blood and pieces of their brains splattered across the ground. It was a distraction to make who was pursuing him think he had his guard down but it wasn't who he thought was chasing him after all when he heard the familiar voice.

"S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to see his best friend standing on a branch above the field.

"Naruto!"

* * *

**Just wanted to say a quick thanks to everyone that's reviewed the story up until this point.**


	15. Warning

**Chapter 15: Warning**

The afternoon sun was beginning its descent towards the western sky and Ino looked towards the direction that Naruto had left early in the morning. She had been standing there for at least an hour waiting for Naruto to return with Shikamaru. Though she knew he was going to be gone a while but she just couldn't help but to worry about him.

Choji, Kiba and Shino came out from behind the waterfall and were about to get some fish for the group's dinner. Choji noticed Ino just staring off towards the canopy and walked to her allowing Kiba and Shino to start fishing.

"Are you okay, Ino?" Choji asked. Ino turned her head to see it was Choji asking her the question.

"I'm a bit worried about Naruto and Shikamaru," Ino replied.

"I believe they will be just fine," Choji assured. "After all this is Shikamaru and Naruto."

"Yeah, you're right Choji," Ino said.

She turned her head back but this time she felt a little relieved at Choji's words. Naruto and Shikamaru would be fine.

* * *

Sasuke appeared on the branch beside Naruto. He felt a little robbed at the feeling of trapping the man who threw spears into Yuki's grandsons and it turning out to be Naruto.

"What are you doing out here all by yourself?" Naruto asked.

"I was chasing someone," Sasuke answered. "Someone who killed two people that helped me."

"Killed?" Naruto asked confused.

"Over a month ago, I had tracked someone down who was becoming a threat for Konohagakure and after I defeated him I realized I used a bit too much of my chakra along with being injured so I hid away in an underground shelter in Kawa no Kuni. After I recovered and left the hideout to restock my supplies and found out the world went to shit with these Roamers, I was overwhelmed by their numbers. I probably could of used my Susano'o to cleared them out but I really didn't know what I was up against at the time so I just ran. A few days of running and killing my way through horde after horde of Roamers, my body gave up and I passed out. About three days later I woke up in Hotaru Village where an elderly woman named Yuki was caring for me. She told me her two grandson's Hashi and Ichigo were the one's to drag me from that tree and pull me to safety. A couple days of rest, I decided to go out and get food and medical supplies for them as a thanks for helping me. When I returned to the village with the supplies, I found the village ablaze. As I walked around the village I managed to find Yuki and her grandsons and tried to help them escape from the village but Yuki ended up being attacked by Roamers and her grandsons Hashi and Ichigo were killed right in front of me by spears that looked be made of iron. That's who I was chasing," Sasuke explained.

"So this man is out on the loose killing people then?" asked Naruto.

"I think there is more than one of them," Sasuke continued. "Yuki told me a group that were calling themselves The Saints went and killed everyone in Hotaru just because they wouldn't repent for supporting the ninja system that used to be in place. I suggest, if you have a hideout, stay hidden because they're out for blood."

"If they attack our hideout, we'll defeat them," Naruto said confidently.

"Either way, make sure you protect Sakura at all costs," Sasuke said. With that statement, Naruto looked to the ground.

"She's not with me," Naruto said quietly but Sasuke heard.

"What do you mean she's not with you?" Sasuke said getting upset.

"The last time I saw her along with Kakashi-sensei was a little over a month ago when we were on a mission near Kusagakure. It was Kakashi-sensei's last mission as our team leader before becoming Hokage. We were looking for a group of mercenaries that were attacking Kusa-nin while on missions so were ambushed by this group and somehow I got hit with a kunai laced with poison or something with poison and slipped into a coma. Three weeks later, I woke up inside some abandoned house near the border of Hi no Kuni alone and found the world like this," Naruto answered.

"You're out in this shit alone too?" Sasuke asked.

"I was for a few days, I managed to wonder all the way over to Tanzaku Town where I was found by Shikamaru," Naruto replied. "We have a hideout nearby that's up a hill and behind a waterfall with Ino and Choji as well."

"Perfect place to stay out of sight of the threat of The Saints," Sasuke said.

"Why don't you return with me to our hideout?" Naruto asked. "It isn't the most comfortable place in the world, but it keeps us safe from the threat of Walkers."

"I will follow you so I know where this hideout of yours is, but there is something I must do before I stay with you guys," Sasuke said.

Naruto was about to question it when all the memories of his replication's reactions with Shikamaru flooded his mind. Everything from their talks to finding Kotetsu who had turned and his stab wound and the fact that he wasn't bit or scratched, more small talk and then the replication being hit.

"Damn it," Naruto said outloud.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked.

"I think Shikamaru is in trouble, my replication I had with him seemed to have been attacked," Naruto replied.

"Let's go then, it might be the same bastard I'm looking for," Sasuke said.

* * *

Shikamaru and Naruto's replication jumped through the trees trying to get back to their hideout. Although Naruto's replication was just escorting Shikamaru and would desperse once they reached the hideout.

"The real me found out the person he was chasing turned out to be Sasuke," the replication said.

"So that's what you meant that the real you was busy," Shikamaru said. "So he came across Sasuke after all."

"He just warned me about some..." the replication didn't finish the sentence when an silver-gray metal spear went through it despersing it.

"What the hell," Shikamaru said to himself as he jumped through the trees a bit faster by adding chakra to his feet.

As Shikamaru hurried through the trees, as he approached a branch he was going to land on and push off of, a paper bomb went off, blowing off the branch which caused Shikamaru to land on the ground. As he landed on his feet, he was about to jump back into the canopy when some one landed in front of him, a few feet away. A male with blue eyes with medium spikey brown hair with orange bangs. He wore a white cloak with a hood that he wasn't wearing and had a blue stripe down the sides. All Shikamaru could see at the moment was his opened toe blue shoes.

"And who are you?" asked Shikamaru.

The man laughed, "Why should I grace you with my name when you're about to die?"

Shikamaru got down to one knee and made a hand seal. Whoever this man was came here to fight and not talk.

"Shadow Imitation Jutsu!" Shikamaru yelled but nothing happened and Shikamaru's eyes widened.

'_What the hell, nothing happened?'_

The man began laughing again, "Did you jutsu not work? That's because I trapped you here on purpose. You're inside a four point invisible barrier that disrupts your charka network to the point where you can't mold it correctly and causes your jutsu to fail."

Shikamaru remained calm as he scanned his surroundings. Getting upset was not going to help his situation.

'_This guy called it a barrier so there has to be special paper seals around here. So if I can find one and destroy it, it'll disrupt that barrier and I'll be able to use my chakra again._'

"Ha! I know what you're doing," the man said. "You're looking to see if there is any possible way to destroy this barrier."

The man's right hand began to glow red, it was chakra that Shikamaru could actually see. His cloak opened up to show him wearing a chained-mesh plated-armor top and black Shinobi pants.

"Ninjutsu: Magnetic Field!" the man yelled and placed his hand on the ground.

The man held his hand on the ground for no more than a minute as silver-gray particales were pulled from the ground and formed a ball around his hand. Shikamaru realized what has happening. HIs chakra turned magnetic and attracted the metal in the dirt.

"The look on your face tells me you know what has happened. My chakra turns magnetic and I can force out al the magnetic metal in the world from within the dirt and then I turn around and transform it to whatever weapon I like," the man said.

He used his left hand to perform a seal and the metal he had gathered with his right arm transformed into a silver-gray spear. The exact same size as the one that dispersed Naruto's clone.

"I like using this the best," the man continued.

'_I'll have to avoid those spears he can make and without my chakra, I'll have to just duck and roll until I can find one of those paper seals,_' Shikamaru thought.

The man threw the spear at Shikamaru. Shikamaru slid to the left to avoid the spear. He waited for another attack when he realized the spear the man threw was coming from behind. He dodge it, but the spear grazed his left arm.

'_How?'_

Shikamaru looked back to find there was a replication of the man behind him.

'_He's using the Kage Bunshin to throw that spear back and fourth_.'

"You can dodge it all you want, but you're eventually going to get tired and then you'll make a mistake and then you will be pierced and die," the man said while laughing.

The magnetic-nin threw the spear again. Shikamaru jumped to the right and the spear went by. He turned his attention to the Kage Bunshin behind him. The replication grabbed the spear and threw it at Shikamaru. Shikamaru slid to his left to avoid the spear.

"This is getting boring," said the magnetic-nin.

The magnetic-nin transformed the rest of the metal he had got out of the ground earlier and created about four more spears. He threw all five at Shikamaru. Shikamaru then tried to dodge them as he jumped around them. The fifth spear, he couldn't dodge and it pierced him through the left shoulder. Shikamaru yelled in pain as blood trickled down from the wound.

"Now I have you right where I need you," the magnetic-nin said.

The magnetic-nin's Kage Bunshin threw a spear to the real one. The magnetic-nin smirked as he threw the spear right for Shikamaru's chest. Before it could reach Shikamaru, a blade came into Shikamaru's line of sight and it pushed the spear into the ground. The person holding the sword was someone Shikamaru would never thought to see.

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm, what is this? There are more of you?" the Magnetic-nin said with joy. He was happy to have more victims.

Before the magnetic-nin could throw anymore spears at Shikamaru and Sasuke, Shikamaru managed to throw a kunai at the magnetic-nin's Kage Bunshin, despersing it. Then out of nowhere, Naruto kicked the magnetic-nin in the back, pushing him forward into his own chakra disrupting barrier.

"Damn it, there was a third one!" the magnetic-nin yelled.

Naruto and Sasuke walked over to the man as Sasuke pointed his sword at the magnetic-nin's neck.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

The magnetic-nin began laughing, "What does it matter? You caught me off guard and now I'm dead. Giving you people my name wouldn't do anything to help my situation. Besides, The Saints will find you and they will kill you!"

"Who are these Saints?" asked Naruto.

"You'll find out soon enough, you won't be able to hide from them much longer," the magnetic-nin said arrogantly.

While Sasuke had the magnetic-nin distracted with his question, Shikamaru began observing area. He didn't want to move while he had the spear in his shoulder. He noticed something odd, there were four trees that could form a square. That was it, the seal was in disguise and Shikamaru was leaning down right next to one. He placed his hand on the tree and pumped chakra into it dispersing genjutsu exposing a kunai with a tag on it. Shikamaru grabbed a kunai of his own and stabbed the middle of the paper seal, it broke the barrier.

"Sasuke, the barrier is broken, kill him now!" Shikamaru yelled.

Before the magnetic-nin could do anything, Sasuke's pumped his lightning into his blade and stabbed the magnetic-nin through the chest. The magnetic-nin yelled out in pain as Sasuke forced through more electricity. The screams finally stopped and Sasuke pulled his blade out as he kicked the lifeless body of the magnetic-nin to the ground.

Naruto walked over to Shikamaru after he noticed a spear coming out of his shoulder.

"Shikamaru, are you alright?"

"Never been better," Shikamaru replied.

"We need to pull that spear out and bandage the wound and get out of here before anymore of this guy's friends show up," Sasuke said.

"Ready for this Shikamaru?" asked Naruto. Shikamaru nodded.

Sasuke pulled the spear out of Shikamaru's shoulder. He yelled out as it was pulled out. Blood began pouring out of the wound. Naruto grabbed a rag from his backpack and put pressure on the wound. He grabbed the bandages Shikamaru had in his backpack and wrapped Shikamaru's shoulder with the rag still on the wound.

"Can you walk?" Naruto asked.

"I think so," Shikamaru responded. He got up to try and take a step, his legs wobbled and then he was brought to his knee again.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and a replication of Naruto appeared.

"My replication will just carry you back so you can save your strength," Naruto said.

Sasuke saw a some Roamers coming towards them, the noise of their battle had drawn the group to them.

"We need to get out of here, Roamers are coming," Sasuke said.

Shikamaru didn't protest as Naruto's replication picked up Shikamaru. Naruto signaled Sasuke that he was ready to go and they jumped into the trees to get out of the area as fast as they could.

* * *

The sun, which had nearly set, painted the sky with pink and orange and red. Ino walked outside the cave and emerged from behind the waterfall and walked over to the ledge, looking out toward the south. Naruto had been gone since early in the morning and was nearly night time had he hadn't returned back with Shikamaru yet. She knew she shouldn't be worrying so much because she didn't know how long it would take them to actually find Kotetsu if they could even find him at all.

She was startled when someone she would never of dreamed of seeing was her old crush Sasuke.

"S-sasuke?" she stuttered.

"Hmn," was the sound that escaped Sasuke's mouth.

Naruto, who had Shikamaru on his back jumped down from the trees next. Ino saw the bandage on Shikamaru's left shoulder.

"Shikamaru! Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he said.

Ino was about to give Naruto a bone crushing hug, but he despersed into smoke, revealing him to be a Kage Bunshin. The real Naruto was last to jump down from the trees and landed next to Shikamaru. Naruto was about to tell Ino to use some of her medical ninjutsu when he was basically tackled to the ground by Ino.

"Naruto, I'm so glad your safe," she said into his chest, tears falling from her eyes.

Sasuke looked at the two, very confused because the last time he saw Ino, she was drooling over him and he thought Naruto was very much in love with Sakura.

Naruto lifted Ino's head from his chest, he wiped away the tears that she was struggling to hold back and kissed her passionately as if he hadn't seen her in weeks.

"I love you," Ino whispered to Naruto.

"I love you too," Naruto whispered back.

Ino got off of Naruto and Naruto got back to his feet. The two walked over to Shikamaru. Naruto pulled off the bandages that wrapped around Shikamaru's shoulder holding the rag in place. After getting off all the bandages, it revealed the rag had become soaked in blood. Naruto removed it, the bleeding had slowed down which was a good sign.

"Ino, can you heal Shikamaru?," Naruto said.

Ino nodded and gathered chakra into her hands. Her hands began to glow green and she placed them near Shikamaru's wound which began healing the wound. After about twenty minutes, Shikamaru's wound was closed up. She, along with Naruto wrapped Shikamaru's shoulder to protect it to allow the rest of it to heal naturally.

"Come on, we need to get inside before we get spotted," Sasuke said after they had finished tending to Shikamaru's injury.

"What, why?" Ino asked.

"Come on, we'll explain inside," Naruto said.

* * *

Naruto walked into the cave, Ino beside him. Naruto had a Kage Bunshin help Shikamaru walk inside with Sasuke covering the rear. The first thing Naruto spotted was Hinata and Kiba.

"Kiba! Hinata! What are you guys doing here?" Naruto yelled.

Kiba and Hinata looked up, surprised Naruto was here.

"Naruto, is that really you? I'm surprised you're not dead yet!" Kiba joked.

"N-Naruto-kun, I- I can't believe you're here," Hinata said quietly. She spotted Naruto holding Ino's hand and felt heartbroken the moment she spotted it.

"Am I just chop liver to you? You noticed Kiba and Hinata but not me?" Shino said.

"S-hino! I, uh, well you see uh..." Naruto couldn't come up with anything.

'_Oh great, Shino is sulking again,_' Kiba thought.

"Akumaru led us to them this morning, they were surrounded by Walkers," Ino said.

"What were you guys doing way out here anyway?" asked Naruto.

"We were sent out on a recon mission to make sure to keep the Walkers away from the village. We were out there for at least a few days and when we returned to the village, the west wall had collapsed and the village was abandoned. We've been wondering out here for weeks trying to find anyone from the village," Kiba explained.

"N-Naruto-kun, y-you wouldn't k-know why t-the village is a-abandoned, do you?" Hinata asked.

"No I don't, we found it abandoned too and in fact while we were investigating the village, it became overrun by Walkers," Naruto answered.

"Last question, where's Sakura and Sai and Kakashi-sensei? Ino said you would explain when you returned," Kiba said.

"I don't know where they are," Naruto began. "While we were on a mission near Kusagakure, we were attacked by a group of mercenaries we were supposed to dispose of. I was hit with a poison kunai or something and ended up slipping into acoma. When I finally woke up, I woke up alone and found the world like this."

"Damn dude, sorry to hear that man," Kiba said.

"Now that we have all our questions answered," Ino started then turning to Naruto. "Why did we need to get inside in such a hurry?"

"While I was returning from Kawa no Kuni to Hotaru Village, that I was getting supplies for an elderly woman and her grandsons, was attacked and burned down by a group called The Saints," replied Sasuke.

"One of those people attacked me in the forest on my way back here," Shikamaru added.

"In order to protect ourselves from these bastards, we need to stay inside this cave," Naruto finished.

"What are we going to do about food?" Choji asked. "We fish from the pond!"

Naruto smirked, "I got that covered."

Naruto created a Kage Bunshin and then the Bunshin transformed into a mountain lion.

"My Kage Bunshin will use this disguise to catch fish for us during the day," Naruto finished.

"So we are stuck inside this cave for the rest of our life then?" Kiba asked. Naruto tried to answer but was interrupted.

"I am making it my mission to find their hideout," Sasuke said. "Once I do, I'll return and we'll all go and take them down."

"Sasuke, it's too dangerous..." Naruto started but didn't finish.

"You and me are the only one's capable of doing this mission but you need to stay here and protect Ino and everybody here," Sasuke continued. "I'll look for their hideout and when I return we'll all attack them."

Naruto understood, his duty was protecting Shikamaru's group and Sasuke was the only one that wasn't tied down and able to search.

"So no Kiba, we won't be stuck inside forever. We're just tied down here until Sasuke get's back," Naruto said to Kiba.

Sasuke walked to the cave enterance and looked to the left side of the waterfall. He didn't see any sunlight which signaled the sun had finally set and it was now night time. Naruto walked over to Sasuke alone and knew Sasuke was about to leave.

"I'll only travel at night and I'll stay well hidden during the day. I don't know how long it's going to take me to find their hideout but I will be back as soon as I do," Sasuke said.

"When you do, we'll be ready for the attack," Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and left. Naruto walked back into the cave where they began cooking fish Choji and Kiba caught during the day. Naruto grabbed a stick with fresh cooked fish and sat down where he and Ino had been sleeping. Ino sat next to him and they ate in silence. Once they finished eating, Ino was the one to break the silence.

"I know I shouldn't have been worried about you, but I had been all day," she said.

Naruto looked into her eyes and smiled, "Well you don't need to worry anymore, I won't be leaving like that anymore."

"Good," Ino said.

The two stared into each other's eyes and slowly got closer to each other until they kissed. Hinata, who was staring at Naruto from the other side of the cave watched the two have a long kiss. A tear from her left eye fell, she felt her heart break even more.

Once Naruto and Ino broke the kiss, Naruto's face turned serious which Ino noticed right away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Shikamaru and my Bunshin found Kotetsu," said Naruto.

"Bunshin? Why did you have a Kage Bunshin with Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"The real me saw someone in a black cloak heading here so I followed that person until I found out it was Sasuke, but they found Kotetsu as a Walker."

"A Walker? So he survived being stabbed and ended up getting bit?" Ino asked.

"No, Kotetsu had no signs of being bit by Walkers. He only had the wound in his chest," Naruto explained.

"That's not possible though!" Ino protested. She covered her mouth when everyone in the cave looked at her. "Sorry!"

"You only turn if you get bit, how is that possible?" Ino asked whispering.

"Shikamaru couldn't understand it either and he now believes there's a bigger picture here that we're missing," Naruto said.

"When are you going to tell everyone?" Ino asked.

"We're not," Naruto answered. "Shikamaru decided we couldn't risk telling you and Choji about it because we don't wanted to worry you guys. Of course that's before we knew Kiba, Hinata and Shino were here too."

"Yeah I understand," Ino said.

"Let's get some sleep," Naruto said.

Ino nodded and both of them lied down on their on the blanket. Ino rested her head on Naruto's chest as he wrapped his arm around her. Both closing their eyes to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The magnetic-nin's body lied motionless on the ground as the faint moonlight eluminated him. Four shadows jumped from the trees to his body. The darkness kept the figures from being identified.

"It's Kinzoku," a female said. Her voice was young, maybe in their late twenties.

"I'm not surprised, he was a bit reckless," said a male, his voice was deep and older.

"Who could of actually killed him?" asked another male, his voice was of a teenager.

"It's obvious a ninja did this," said a second female, her voice raspy. "There's a wound in his chest that of a sword and the burn marks around it indicates whoever did this has lightning-type chakra."

"Let's go, we need to inform Father," said the older male.

The four shadows picked up Kinzoku's body and disappeared into the night.


	16. Father

**Chapter 16: Father**

Naruto opened his eyes to darkness. He didn't know what time it was as the torches they had placed inside the cave weren't lit. He moved to sat up realizing Ino wasn't lying on top of his chest like normal. He looked over to find her still asleep but facing away from him. He got up and walked to the cave entrance where he could see daylight shining through the waterfall.

It had been three days since Sasuke had taken off to look for a hideout for The Saints. It had been three days that the group had been cooped up inside the cave. As much as it drove everyone crazy, it was for the best so they didn't get attacked by The Saints. Although Naruto vowed to fight them if needed but he much rather stay hidden just in case they were too many of these murderers.

Naruto was slowly returning to his old self again after making a fool of himself two days before transforming himself into a bear in order to bring fish to the group. It was his idea so Shikamaru suggested Naruto be the one to test it out and hopefully for the last couple of days it fooled anyone lurking around. So far the group had been left alone Naruto's idea seemed to be working.

During the three days the group had been cooped up inside the cave, Naruto also contemplated on leaving the cave and finding somewhere else to take shelter but at the same time he didn't want to leave because Sasuke could return at any time with the knowledge where The Saints are based.

After being lost in thought, Naruto came back to reality and walked back to his sleeping back and sat down on top of it and watched Ino sleep. As he stared at her sleeping form, he realized that his heart had finally opened up to someone else other than Sakura. He was quite surprised but he had to admit to himself, that girl still had a special place in his heart but he was happy that he managed to fall in love with someone else who actually loved him back.

As Naruto continued to stare at Ino, she began to move and soon turned over facing Naruto and opened her eyes. After they adjusted to the darkness of the cave, she realized Naruto was staring at her. Seeing his blue eyes stare at her made her blush.

"What are you looking at?" Ino asked slightly embarrassed.

Naruto was caught off guard by Ino's voice. He knew she shifted her body but didn't realize she woke up.

"You," Naruto answered, smiling.

"How long have you been up?"

"Just for a few minutes," Naruto replied.

Ino sat up and scooted closer to Naruto.

"Do you think Sasuke really will find these Saints people?" Ino asked.

The question was random and it caught Naruto by surprise but he knew how to answer that question with no doubt.

"Yeah, I'm sure he'll find them."

A comfortable silence came between the two as everyone else in the group started waking up. Shikamaru greeted Naruto and Ino as be began relighting the torches. Choji greeted everyone and helped Shikamaru light the remaining torches which finally brought enough light to their hideout. Kiba began complaining he was hungry and walked to a water pool they created to hold the fish Naruto would catch. He grabbed three fish, one for him, the other two for Shino and Hinata. Kiba grabbed some wood from a wood pile and a torch off the cave wall to use to cook the fish.

"You hungry?" Naruto aksed.

"Yeah, I am," Ino replied.

Naruto got up and walked to the water pool and grabbed a couple of fish. He walked over to a wood pile the group had already made when they first claimed the cave as their shelter from the outside hell and grabbed two sticks. He shoved them through the fish. He then grabbed a handful of wood and walked over to where Ino was sitting. He placed the wood in a pile and placed the sticks with the fish on them over the pile. Naruto walked over to a torch that was nearby and grabbed it and used it to light the pile of wood on fire to cook the fish.

Once the fish was thoroughly cooked, he and Ino ate. After everyone ate, Shikamaru got up from his spot and checked the water pool and saw they were running low on fish.

"Hey Naruto, I think it's time to restock our fish supply," Shikamaru said.

"You got it!" Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto walked to the cave entrance and made a hand sign.

"Transform!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto transformed into a bear and walked outside of the cave. Naruto, as a bear, walked to the pond and jumped into the water and began fishing like a bear. As Naruto swam around, he scared some fish to jump out of the water which Naruto would catch with his mouth, as a bear. Naruto grabbed a few until he couldn't carry anymore with his mouth and walked back inside the cave, he dumped his first catch into the water pool. Naruto transformed himself again, still a bear but changed the features a bit and walked back outside the cave to catch more fish. Naruto did this two more times until the water pool inside the cave was full enough of fish.

Unbeknownst to Naruto, hiding in the trees nearby were two figures watching the waterfall. They had a side view of the waterfall and saw Naruto, as a bear, come in and out but as different shaped bears.

"Hmm, we've been watching this cave all morning and all I've seen come out of that cave behind the waterfall are a family of bears," a male with a slightly higher pitched voice.

"I don't know, I just find something fishy about this cave," a female said. "Pun not intended."

The male sighed, "Come on Hikari, there's no one there. Let's go before Father sends someone to look for us."

"Shut up Toshi, we're staying here and watching this cave, there's something bigger going on, I can just feel it," Hikari said.

"Father is going to be mad if we're…"

"Father knows what we're doing, we're looking for people to try and get them to repent," Hikari said.

* * *

Naruto ended the transformation to return to his normal self. Shikamaru looked at the new stock of fish and was happy with the catch.

"That should last for two days at least," Shikamaru said.

Naruto smiled from ear to ear proud of his work and walked back over to Ino. The two shared a kiss and Ino laid her head on Naruto's shoulder.

Hinata turned away at the sight of the two kissing, she didn't want to see it as it would just cause more pain to her heart to see the man she loved with someone else.

The group chatted amongst each other as the day went on and they were all being driven to boredom as they couldn't leave the cave. It had become a routine in the last couple of days and it was frustrating for everyone. Nerves were becoming a shot and small arguments erupted between Shikamaru and Kiba which Naruto manage to stop.

Before they knew it, it was evening and it was time to eat again. Naruto grabbed everything he needed like he did in the morning to cook for him and Ino. Kiba, Shino and Choji followed suit to feed themselves while Kiba prepared a fish for Hinata as well. After everyone had eaten, night had fallen which mistakenly went unnoticed and the torches had been lit for longer than the group had been allowing. For the last three days Shikamaru and Choji had been blowing out the torches before dark just so the glow of the flames wouldn't be seen outside and this time they had failed to do so.

"Shit!" Shikamaru yelled, "The torches!"

Shikamaru quickly got up followed by Choji, Naruto and Kiba and they all began putting out the fires quickly.

"I hope no one spotted light coming out of this cave," Shikamaru said.

* * *

_Ten Minutes Earlier:_

SLAP!

The slap echoed through the canopy.

"Why'd you do that for?" asked Toshi.

"Because you were snoring and look, my suspicions were true," Hikari said pointing to the waterfall. "There's light glowing out of that cave and I know bears can't make fire!"

"Well I'll be damned," Toshi said. "What should we do?"

"First I'm going to make sure there is people inside," Hikari said.

Her shadowy figure moved into the moonlight revealing her face, she had short light brown hair and gold eyes. She brought up her right arm, the moonlight revealing her wearing a white cloak, shit bit her thumb until blood began oozing out and smeared it on the palm of her left hand and performed hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" she yelled.

Hikari slammed her left hand onto the thick branch she and Toshi were hiding on and a cloud of smoke appeared. Once it cleared, it revealed a squirrel.

"Kinezumi-chan, you see that cave that's glowing over there," Hikari said, pointing to the waterfall.

"Yes," Kinezumi said.

"I need you to pass by it and see if there is any people inside that cave, ok?" Hikari ordered.

"Sure thing, Hikari-chan," the summon said.

The squirrel ran across the branch she was summoned on and down the tree. She quickly climbed up the rocky hill and made her way towards the waterfall. She quickly ran in front of the cave and peaked inside to see the silhouettes of people on the cave wall. After the quick peak Kinezumi quickly ran back to Hikari with her observation.

"Hikari-chan, I do believe there are people inside that cave," the summon said.

"Thank you, good work," Hikari said.

Kinezumi disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Hikari got up from where she was hiding. The moonlight revealing her bust that still could be seen through her white cloak.

"Toshi you stay here and keep an eye on this cave, I'm heading back to camp to tell Father and see what he wants to do," Hikari said.

"I will," replied Toshi.

Hikari jumped to a tree and continued jumping through the trees, heading northeast of the cave. Toshi watched until she disappeared into the darkness and sighed. His eyes returned to the waterfall when he realized the glow coming from the cave had stopped.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes but this time it wasn't dark. The torches had been lit and he looked around and saw that Shikamaru and Choji were awake. He looked over to Ino and saw her smile at him, it was her turn to watch him sleep and he smiled. His thoughts returned to what happened between the two last night after everyone had fallen asleep.

"Last night was fun," Ino said seductively. "And I had such a hard time keeping quiet."

All Naruto could do was smile wider and Ino came in to steal a kiss. Naruto willingly obliged and return the kiss. Naruto then blushed as his stomach rumbled which caused Ino to giggle until her stomach do the same thing causing her to blush as well.

"I guess it's time to make some food, huh?" Naruto asked.

Ino nodded and Naruto sat up. He waited for a few seconds and then got up and started walking over to the water pool when suddenly several balls came bouncing into the cave.

"Hey, what the are those?" Choji asked pointing them out.

He got his answer before anyone could speak as the bouncing balls exploded into a purple smoke.

"Shit, they're smoke bombs!" Shikamaru yelled.

Before the group could do anything, more smoke bombs went off but Shikamaru noticed something different about these. He started feeling sleepy and couldn't properly mold his chakra to his feet to get a nice sprint to get out of the cave. He then realized his body was giving out and he was falling to the ground. As he was falling to the ground, he saw everyone else having the same issue. Shikamaru blacked out before he felt the impact of the ground.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, however it wasn't to the fire of the cave but the sunlight itself. As his blurry vision focused he realized he indeed as outside. He tried to move but realized his arms were restrained behind his back.

"I see you're finally awake," a deep, middle-aged male's voice said. "Pick them up and put them on their knees."

Naruto felt himself picked up and forced down onto his knees. He tried to get out of the restraints he had on.

"Don't bother, it's chakra-binding rope, you'll never be able to escape," the man said.

Naruto looked up to find a man standing above him. From Naruto's view, he looked to be pretty tall but he was wearing a white cloak with a hood over his head and was wearing a ANBU mask that looked like a lamb.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto asked.

"What a disrespectful brat you are," the man said. "You, disrespectful brat, can call me Father. I am the leader of The Saints."

Shikamaru, who was restrained and held down and positioned behind Ino who was on the right side of Naruto overheard the man talking to Naruto about the chakra-binding ropes.

'_This guy's lying, that looks like normal rope but I still can't mold my chakra for some reason otherwise I could use my shadow stitching to cut this rope,_' Shikamaru thought.

Naruto continued to try and break out of the ropes that had his arms tied back.

"Fighting the ropes is useless," Father said. "Even if you managed to break out of them, you still won't be able to use your chakra. Those smoke bombs we threw earlier is a special blend of a sleeping genjutsu and a chakra disrupting agent."

Shikamaru's eyes widened, that explained why everyone was passing out and why he couldn't mold chakra to his feet to sprint out of the cave. He cursed himself as he remembered last night, he and Choji forgot to put out the fire torches before night fall so these people must have spotted the fire glowing out of the cave.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto questioned.

"What do I want?" Father repeated, "Well that really depends on what you want."

"What are you talking about, old man?" Naruto yelled.

"Ha! You definitely don't have manners, do you, boy?" Father asked, amused.

"Not when it comes to assholes like you that attack me and my friends!" Naruto yelled.

"Fair enough," Father replied. "All I want from you, if you desire to live, is to repent from your evil ninja ways."

Naruto and his group widened their eyes at the statement. Repent for their evil ninja ways? How is their way of life evil?

"You look confused, let me see if I can explain it so you'll understand," Father said.

"I don't want to hear a damn word you have to say, just let us go!" yelled Naruto.

Father nodded and Naruto felt the back of his head get hit. Naruto then was pulled back up from the ground.

"Interrupt me again and I'll have you beaten more, understood!?" yelled Father.

Naruto fell silent.

"If you don't want to die, then just denounce your loyalty to your ninja village and you can join us in our quest to rid the world of evil and enter Heaven," Father began. "Your ninja ways had led this world down into evil and as our punishment, God struck down and rose the dead to destroy the living."

"You've got to be kidding me, right?" Naruto asked.

"No, you see, for a long time I hated ninja that belonged to a society like a Hidden Village. When I was a boy, my village was burned to the ground during war between your Konohagakure and Iwakagure. I watched, horrified as I hid in a closet and watch my parents murdered by ninja. Afterwards, they set my house on fire. I managed to get out of that house but with a cost," Father began.

Father took off his ANBU masked and took off his hood, revealing a badly scared face. Naruto and his group looked in horror at the sight.

"My entire head, face and right side of my body all badly scarred from the burns that I suffered when I tried to escape that burning house. That's when I discovered God was on my side. He spoke to me stating soon in the future he would cast his punishment over the world and that my ticket into Heaven was after the world ended, I took lost souls and turned them over to God," Father finished.

"If you think I'm going to denounce me being a ninja, you can forget it!" yelled Naruto.

"I'm not asking you to stop being a ninja, boy. I'm asking you to repent for your sins as a shinobi of a corrupt society like Konohagakure," Father said. "I want you repent for your sins by severing your ties as a Konohagakure shinobi and join me in our quest to purify all corrupted ninja and villagers so they may ascend to Heaven when we die."

"How dare you think I'd be that easily persuaded into joining a psycho like you who kills innocent people!" yelled Naruto. "I bet you didn't know that I know about what your group did the village of Hotaru and the villagers! Slaughtering innocent people, I will never join up with people like you in a million years!"

"Hotaru and its villagers were justified, they wouldn't repent for the sins as supporters of Konohagakure so they were siding with Satan and they were disposed of," Father said.

'_This guy is delusional,'_ Shikamaru thought. '_To use God as a reason for killing innocent people, it's just sickening_!'

"You are a sick son of a bitch!" yelled Naruto. "No! No! No! I won't ever join you bastards!"

"I'm giving you one last chance, repent for sins and join us and your lives will be spared," Father said.

Naruto stared at Father and didn't say another word. No matter what, Naruto was going to find a way to bust out of the ropes and fight The Saints. He wasn't going to join them no matter what. Naruto was going to find the strength.

"Going once," Father began counting down.

Naruto continued staring down Father still trying to figure out how to get lose from the ropes.

"Going twice," Father continued.

Naruto pulled his arms with all his might in hopes of breaking the ropes, he needed to escape and beat the guy down.

"Such defiance," Father said. "So you will not repent then?"

"No!" Naruto yelled.

"Very well then," Father said and he nodded.

A man, also wearing a white cloak who had spikey reddish-brown hair and green eyes, grabbed Naruto and faced him toward his group. Naruto didn't see it, but Father nodded to Hikari who was holding down Ino. She pulled out a kunai, which Naruto didn't see, and in an instant, slashed Ino's throat.

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as blood starting gushing out of Ino as she fell to the ground.

"Ino!" yelled Naruto

Shikamaru was horrified at what just happened.

"Since you don't want to repent, you can watch everyone die before I kill you myself!" Father said.

Father's words went unheard as Naruto's heart began thumping with anger.

'_Kurama, it's time!'_

Suddenly Naruto burst into his Nine-Tailed Chakra mode. The chakra, so strong it disintegrated the rope.

'_Wait a minute, this kid, it's the Nine-Tails Jinchuurikki!'_ Father thought. '_I have to escape!_'

Chakra arms formed and burst out and grabbed the other members of The Saints that were holding the rest of the group captive and threw them down the side of the hill. Hikari, Naruto had slammed face first into the rocky ground couple of times until her body stopped moving. Naruto's chakra disintegrated everyone's ropes and they got up and went after their captors that Naruto threw.

While Naruto was focused on getting rid of Father's followers and helping his friends escape their clutches, Father ran into the cave in hopes of escaping. He ran to the back of the cave where he found a tunnel and ran down it. He reached the end only to find led to a cliff that was hundreds of feet in the air. Father returned to the middle of the cave to try to find another way out but he was trapped when he saw the silhouette of Naruto standing by the waterfall.

Naruto formed a black ball into his hand and added his nature affinity into it which the black ball formed a new shape as a large shuriken.

"Bijudama Rasenshuriken!" yelled Naruto and he threw the ball of Kurama and his chakra into the cave.

Unable to react, Father stood there as the ball of chakra hit and exploded. The blast was so powerful it blew open the cave, sending rock and dirt in every which direction.

Shikamaru looked up when he heard the explosion and saw pieces of rock flying through the air. He had just killed his captor with his Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu.

Kiba, Shino, Hinata and Choji disposed of their captors as well right before the explosion.

They all returned to the top of the hill to find the cave they had been using as a shelter to stay away from Walkers was obliterated. They saw Naruto walking towards someone on the ground and Shikamaru quickly went over to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed a kunai from his pouch as he slowly made his way to Father, who survived, but barely. Shikamaru quickly reaching Naruto and walked over to Father.

"At t-the last second, I s-saved myself with m-my stone barrier," Father said through short breaths.

Shikamaru noticed something on his left arm, it was an arm band that had Kanji for 'New' and 'World' that read 'New World'.

"T-the rest of m-my followers w-will come here w-when I don't r-return," Father said.

"Shut up, I don't care, I'll kill them all if I have to!" Naruto yelled. "Now you'll feel the same pain as Ino felt you bastard!"

Naruto positioned his Kunai to slash Father's throat.

"Wait, Naruto, don't!" yelled Shikamaru.

Naruto didn't hear Shikamaru yelling out and he slashed Father's throat just like he had Ino's throat slashed. The blood gushing out just like Ino's. Naruto didn't stay to see Father die.

"Naruto, I wanted to ask him a question first before…"

"Leave me alone," Naruto said as he dropped the bloody kunai and walked over to Ino's lifeless body.

He fell to his knees by her as his rage turned into sadness and tears began forming in his eyes. He brushed her hair with his hand as his falling tears turned into a full cry.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled. "Ino, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I vowed to protect you and let nothing happen to you and I failed!"

The group couldn't do anything for Naruto and they all began to mourn the loss of Ino.

During this time, the skies had clouded up and darkened which went unnoticed. Lightning began to flash and thunder rolled through the sky and rain began beating down on the group heavily.

* * *

Walkers moaned as they slowly walked to the east. Whatever caused the herd to move in that direction long since gone until the explosion of Naruto's attack echoed. The Walkers all turned to the direction of the explosion and began walking towards it.


	17. Scared No Longer

**Chapter 17: Scared No Longer**

The sound of dirt being moved echoed around Naruto as he threw dirt into a hole. At the front of the hole a cross made out of small tree branches was placed and etched into that cross was the name of Yamanaka Ino. Naruto continued to silently move dirt from a pile into the grave. The attack by Father and The Saints fresh on his mind. He went over the situation over and over again in his head hoping to find any way he could have change anything that happened.

While Naruto was so deep in thought, he didn't realize Shikamaru had shown up and he grabbed a shovel and began helping Naruto fill in the grave. When Naruto realized he had help, he looked at Shikamaru.

"I don't need any help," Naruto said coldly.

"I'm helping you anyway," Shikamaru responded.

"I don't need any help!" said Naruto, growing angry.

"Damn it Naruto, you think I'm not upset either?" asked Shikamaru. "She was my teammate; she was like an annoying sister to me…"

"Please just shut up," Naruto said. "If you're going to help, then go ahead but just shut up."

Shikamaru stopped talking and just shoveled dirt into the grave.

* * *

Up the hill by the pond, Kiba, Hinata and Choji looked around the destroyed waterfall cave to salvage any of their belongings that survived.

"Since Naruto destroyed our shelter, where are we going to go now?" asked Kiba. "It's not like we can stay here anymore.

"W-why don't w-we ask N-Naruto-kun when h-he gets back?" Hinata suggested.

"I really don't think Naruto is in a good talking mood right now," Choji answered. "He's sad, angry, frustrated and guilty. It's a bad mix of emotions for him right now."

"P-poor, N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said to herself.

* * *

Naruto fell to the ground after throwing his shovel aside. Shikamaru sat down next to him and eventually laid back. He stared at the clouds slowly move in the sky; it was something he hadn't done since the end of the world came.

"All this shit we've been going through has been so troublesome," Shikamaru spoke. "I can't remember the last time I could just lie here and watch the clouds go by."

Naruto didn't respond to Shikamaru's comment as he just stared at Ino's name etched in the cross that marked her grave. That moment when the kunai sliced open her throat, it was playing over and over in his head like a movie. So many what if's surrounding the situation at hand.

"You're supposed to be the leader of this group, right?" Naruto asked. "When that sick bastard kept asking me to denounce my loyalty to the leaf and join them, why the fuck did you let me do all the answering, huh?"

Shikamaru was taken by surprise by Naruto's question. He thought about it but couldn't come up with a solid answer.

"Why didn't you talk him down?" Naruto asked, now yelling. "Why did you let me make a fool out of myself and piss that bastard off?"

"Naruto, I…"

"If you done your job as the leader of this group, maybe Ino would still be alive and not in this fucking grave!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the freshly dug grave.

Naruto got up from where he was sitting and walked toward the hill. If this was any other time, Shikamaru probably would slap the shit out of Naruto for his outburst, but this time Naruto was grieving and he was right, why didn't he step up and take control of the situation from Naruto. If he had done that, it could very be possible that Ino would still be alive.

* * *

Naruto reached the top of the hill and growled under his breath when he saw the rest of the group looking for anything salvageable in the destroyed waterfall cave. He thought it would be empty so he could get away and attempt to clear his mind.

"Yo, Naruto, since you destroyed our shelter, where are we going to go now?" asked Kiba when he spots Naruto.

"Leave me alone," Naruto answered and walked away.

"Come on Naruto, you can't expect us to stay here man, that cave is all…"

"I'm not the fucking leader of this group!" Naruto said sternly. "I don't know why everyone keeps asking me what we're going to do. If you want answers, talk to Shikamaru, he's supposed to be the leader of this group!"

"I told you that it wasn't a good idea to talk to him right now," Choji said.

"Yeah, whatever," Kiba responded.

* * *

Naruto didn't notice the sun was getting closer to setting. After his run in with Kiba, he had found himself a tree nearby that was quiet and he had been sitting in it ever since. While he sat on this tree nearly all day, he shed tears, threw things out of anger and killed a couple of stray Walkers to try to blow off some steam. Now he sat, his anger gone but his sadness and guilt for allowing Ino to be killed still weighed heavy on his heart. Suddenly he heard a scream coming from the waterfall.

"That was Hinata," Naruto said to himself.

He stood up and jumped through the trees. As he got closer to the destroyed waterfall, he heard the grunts and groans of Walkers.

'_That doesn't sound good,'_

When Naruto arrived to the waterfall, he found Hinata crying in Kiba's arms.

"What happened?" asked Naruto.

"Hinata was looking for some wood to start a fire and a Walker nearly bit her," Kiba answered.

"Then all of a sudden, there was a bunch of them," Choji added.

Naruto could hear them, and it sounded like there were a lot. Naruto walked over to the edge of the rocky hill and saw a horde of Walkers beyond the eye could see. They were trying to get up, but luckily for the group, they couldn't get up the small cliff at surrounded the base of the hill. It was small, but enough to keep the Walkers from climbing up the hill.

Naruto watched as they began fanning out to surround the hill. He never had seen so many Walkers like this before.

"I think the blast of your jutsu on Father lured them here," Shikamaru said.

"We have to leave Shikamaru now!" Choji said.

"Naruto, I'd like to hand over my leadership of this group to you," Shikamaru said.

"What, why?" Naruto asked.

"Ever since we left that cave near Tanzaku Town, I've been in the back seat letting you take lead by taking us to Konoha and eventually finding this place and staying here. You've been a much better leader of this group than I have but as long as I can be your adviser," Shikamaru answered. "And after what I did yesterday, I don't deserve to be the leader anymore."

"Fine, I'll lead the group then," Naruto said.

"Well then Naruto, what are we going to do now?" asked Kiba.

'_I didn't want to leave this place until Sasuke came back,'_ Naruto thought. '_Damn it, I have no choice,_'

Without answering Kiba, Naruto went into the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and made a hand seal.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Kiba asked.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and thousands of Naruto replications came to life.

Again, ignoring Kiba, Naruto and his replications jumped into the sea of Walkers and began stabbing them in the head with kunai.

"He's fucking crazy!" Kiba yelled.

Shikamaru watched as Naruto and his replications killed Walker after Walker. As Naruto continued to kill them, he noticed more were still coming. This group was big and there was no way Naruto was going to be able to defeat them all. He'd eventually run out of chakra before killing all the Walkers. Shikamaru decided it was time that he wasn't going to be afraid of the Walkers anymore.

"I think it's time we started fighting back," Shikamaru said.

"Fighting back? Are you crazy? These things are capable of ganging up on you and devouring you, there is no way!" Kiba protested.

"Yeah, Kiba's right, I'm not going to make myself a meal for those Walkers," Choji added.

"Guys, we don't need to be afraid of the Walkers anymore. For God's sake, we're shinobi from Konohagakure. With our abilities, we can kill these Walkers with ease."

"You think we can?" asked Choji.

"I know we can," Shikamaru answered. "It's time to take back our home land from these things!"

Shikamaru and Shino were first into the fray to help Naruto. Shikamaru captured about eight of them in his Kagemane no Jutsu. He grabbed Kunai out of his pocket, while the Walkers imitated his movements, but they had empty hands while Shino, feeling his bugs would be useless in this battle, just used his own kunai to kill Walkers.

Shikamaru threw the Kunai with the Walkers imitating Shikamaru, and hit all eight in the head, killing them. Shikamaru then caught a few more in his Kagemane no Jutsu. Kiba and Choji watched as Shikamaru and Naruto continuously killed Walkers from the enormous horde.

"Akamaru, come here!" Kiba called out.

Akamaru came out of hiding of the cave ruins to his master's side.

"I think it's time we join in and help Shikamaru and Naruto out," Kiba said to Akamaru.

"Woof!" agreed Akamaru.

Kiba gave Akamaru a red food pill which began turning Akamaru's fur red.

"Shikyaku no Jutsu!" Kiba yelled.

Chakra began emitting out of Kiba as his features changed to a more feral look.

"Jujin Bunshin!" yelled Kiba and Akamaru transformed into a perfect copy of Kiba.

Kiba handed a kunai to Akamaru.

"Alright buddy, use that Kunai and aim for their heads, got it?" Kiba asked.

Akamaru growled in acknowledgement to his master. Kiba and Akamaru jumped into the fray and began killing Walkers as well. Choji and Hinata watched as they were still afraid of the Walkers. Choji specifically watched as Kiba and Akamaru stabbed the heads of Walkers. He looked at Shikamaru who was using his shadows to capture and kill Walkers and there was Naruto and his replications, they were killing the Walkers the fastest.

"Shikamaru's right, we can't be scared of these things anymore because if we do stay scared, we'll never be able to return home," Choji said.

Choji walked to the edge of the hill and performed some hand seals.

"Baika no Jutsu!" Choji yelled

Choji expanded his body to be as tall as a sky scrapper. He began stomping down on Walkers with his large size, crushing their whole bodies which included their heads.

Hinata watched as everyone had gotten brave in fighting off the group of Walkers. He knees shook as she wanted to help Naruto but was so frightened. She was nearly devoured earlier and now everyone was out there fighting them off. The bodies of Walkers were stacking up but there still seemed to be no end to them coming. Then she saw something that made her jump into action. A couple of Walkers were walking up to the real Naruto. She knew it was the real one because she had been watching the real Naruto since he jumped down the hill to begin killing the Walkers.

Hinata activated her Byakugan and jumped into the fray. She quickly caught up to the walkers that were about to make Naruto their meal when she pushed chakra into their brains, which caused their brains to explode, killing them. Naruto looked back and saw what happened.

"Thanks Hinata, for having my back," Naruto said.

"Of course," Hinata said.

* * *

Sasuke jumped through trees as fast as he could. He was trying to make it back to the waterfall as quick as he could. Five days in the wilderness and he managed to find what he was looking for. As he got closer to his destination, he came up to horde of Walkers. They were all headed in the same direction. Sasuke climbed up the tree to get a better look to see the waterfall Naruto had been keeping his group sheltered was destroyed and that all the Walkers were headed there.

"Naruto, what the hell happened over there," Sasuke said to himself. "I need to clear a path to that waterfall."

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and poured his lightning-natured chakra out of his body

"Chidori Nagashi!" Sasuke yelled.

The current hit the ground and up through the Walkers to their brains where they exploded, killing the Walkers. He killed hundreds in one attack as he continued to make his way to the waterfall, hoping Naruto was alright.

Sasuke continued pushing through the horde of Walkers as he inched his way towards the waterfall. As he got closer he could hear the group fighting them off. He especially heard Naruto, which signaled to him that whatever happened to their waterfall shelter was an afterthought because it sounded like everyone was alright.

* * *

Naruto and his replications continued stricking down Walkers with kunai, stabbing them cleanly in the head. However, Naruto could feel his body getting tired and soon he would be forced out of the Nine-Tails Chakra mode. Suddenly he heard it, the sound of birds chirping as all the Walkers in front of him heads explode. When the bodies fall to the ground, Naruto sees Sasuke.

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

Naruto collapsed on the ground after Sasuke led him back up the hill. Everyone was exhausted but Sasuke looked over the edge to find there was just a big pile of bodies surrounding them.

"What happened here?" asked Sasuke.

"The Saints attacked us yesterday," Naruto replied. "I ended up destroying the cave to kill their leader, some nut job that called himself Father."

"How many were there?" Sasuke asked.

"8 altogether," Naruto replied.

"And where's Ino?" Sasuke continued with his questioning. Naruto ignored the question.

"So, did you find their hideout?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I found The Saints hideout," Sasuke said.

"Where is it and how many are there?"

"They're using Konoha's old prison as their base of operations," replied Sasuke. "From what I saw there were only 15."

"The Saints are just a bunch of prisoners then?" Shikamaru asked.

"They may be, I don't really know," Sasuke replied. "If they're not, then they're smart because it is a good place to keep Walkers out."

"You know exactly how to get there and fast?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, why?" Sasuke answered.

"We're going to kill them all so they don't hurt another innocent person again," Naruto stated.

"You sure you want to do that, Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"I have to, for Ino," replied Naruto. "To answer you earlier question, The Saints killed her right in front of me."

Sasuke was at a loss of words. He wasn't expecting Naruto to tell him Ino was dead. Naruto wanted all The Saints dead, he was going to help him do it, even if the rest of the group was not on board.

"If you guys don't want to join in on this, I understand. I'm not pressuring you to come with us to destroy these freaks," Naruto trailed off.

"No, I'm with you on this one," Shikamaru said. "This is for Ino and all the innocent lives they've taken before her and to make sure no other innocent lives are taken after this."

"If Shino's in, I'm in," Kiba stated.

"I'll go, it could have been any of us that they had killed yesterday," Shino said.

"Alright Akamaru, better get ready, we're in it too," Kiba said.

"Arf!" Akamaru barked.

"If Shikamaru's willing to do it, then I'm willing to help him," Choji said.

"I-I'll go t-too," Hinata said.

"Are you sure Hinata?" Naruto asked. "You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to."

"N-no, I'll f-fight with you," Hinata replied.

"Well Sasuke, looks like we're all on board to finish the war these bastards started with us," Naruto said. "Let's go!"

"Naruto, how about we let everyone rest first before we head off to The Saints hideout," Sasuke said. "Didn't you forget you all just killed probably at least a thousand Walkers?"

Naruto began laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head, "Oh right, I forgot about that."

Sasuke shook his head.

"Alright Sasuke, what's your battle plan?" asked Naruto.

"We'll rest tonight and most of the day tomorrow. We'll head out in late afternoon and we should make it to the prison before nightfall. Once we arrive, we'll wait in the trees until after dark and once things have quiet down in that prison, we'll strike," Sasuke explained.

"So tomorrow night, it'll be the last battle between us and The Saints, we all need to make sure we kill every last one," Shikamaru said.

Naruto turned to Hinata, she nodded her head as she looked more determined than ever. Naruto was surprised by her determination.

'_Wow, is this really Hinata?_'

Hinata blushed as Naruto's gaze became too much for her to bear. Her love for him still hadn't gone away, it was probably stronger than ever.

"Get some rest Naruto, I'll need you at your full strength," Sasuke said.

"Right."

* * *

Naruto felt like he just fell asleep when he woke up to daylight. He looked over to his left with a smile but that smile faded when he realized Ino wasn't there. He clenched his fists, tonight was the night he made sure no one would get hurt by The Saints every again. He took inventory of what he had, which wasn't much. He only had a few shuriken and two kunai left.

"I'm going to have to fight these people with just my jutsu alone," Naruto said to himself.

Everyone else in the group were also doing inventory on their ninja tools so they knew what they had exactly and not be wasteful when they attacked The Saints compound. Everyone found themselves short on kunai and shuriken.

Naruto took it upon himself to check out the dead bodies of the eight Saints they piled up in the ruins of the cave. He looted their shuriken pouches and kunai holsters, moving the bodies. Most of them still oozing out from the holes in their heads where the group stabbed them in the head to keep them from coming back as Walkers.

"What is Naruto doing?" Choji asked Shikamaru.

Shikamaru looked up from counting his remaining kunai and watched for a moment. Shikamaru then smirked and turned to Choji.

"He's using his head for once," replied Shikamaru.

"He's looting the bodies of their weapons," Sasuke added since Choji still looked confused.

Naruto counted all the kunai and shuriken he had found on The Saints bodies. He also a kunai pouch full of those smoke bombs with the chakra disrupter agents they had used.

"So what do we got here?" asked Sasuke.

"Twenty kunai and eight full pouches of shuriken," Naruto answered.

"We can give everyone a full pouch of shuriken and have one left over as reserves," Sasuke said. "As far as the kunai go, only about six of us will get two while one will only get one, that's not good enough."

"What are we going to do?" asked Naruto.

"We can go back to Konohagakure and raid some weapon shops but that would take too long," answered Sasuke. "We would have to push back our attack on The Saints compound and I want to hit them quickly before they realize something is wrong."

"If they haven't figured it out already," said Naruto.

Shikamaru, who had been standing with Naruto and Sasuke and listened in on their conversation decided to speak up.

"The Saints might have an armory," added Shikamaru.

Shikamaru began digging through his backpack and pulled out seven radio headsets. Naruto and Sasuke were surprised he had them.

"Before we were forced out of Konohagakure by that horde of Walkers, I found these and thought these might come in handy one day," Shikamaru said after seeing their faces. "We found our situation."

"Shikamaru, are you and Choji comfortable being the ones to look for the armory?" asked Sasuke.

"I'm already ahead of you there Sasuke," Shikamaru said. "Me and Shino are the prime candidates to find that armory since we won't have to use ninja tools to look around. Choji is my team mate and much rather have him with me to find it, but I believe he would be the most use on the battlefield with you guys."

"Shino, come here," Sasuke called out.

"Yes Sasuke, what is it?" asked Shino as he walked up to the group.

"You ok with joining up with Shikamaru to look for the armory in The Saints compound?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll be wherever I'm needed," Shino replied.

"Then the battle plan is setteled. Naruto, me, Choji, Kiba and Hinata will lead the main assault on the compound. After enough noise is stirred up by us you and Shino will locate the armory. Once you find it, radio in its location and we'll all fight are way there so we can stock up to finish the job," Sasuke explained.

"Are you okay with this plan Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes," Naruto answered.

"Alright, I'm going to fill in the details to Kiba and Hinata," Sasuke said as he walked away.

"We should keep resting, we're going to need all the strength tonight," Naruto added.

* * *

After resting all morning and during the early part of the afternoon, Sasuke gave the signal it was time to move. Everyone jumped into the trees while falling Sasuke. Naruto was second behind Sasuke and clenched his fists, he was ready to wipe The Saints out once and for all.

'_I will defeat these bastards for you Ino and all the innocent people they have killed since they've been around,'_ Naruto thought

The group pushed through until they reached a stone building that look more like a castle than a prison. The group stopped and concealed themselves in the foliage of the trees and waited. Afternoon had turned into evening and they were now waiting for nightfall before making their move.

Shikamaru took out the radio sets he had shown everyone earlier and passed them out to the group. Everyone put them on.

"Make sure you keep these on, once me and Shino find the armory and secure it, I'll radio in so we can resupply ourselves," Shikamaru whispered.

"Shh, I hear someone coming," Sasuke said.

The group went quiet as a two people were walking right underneath them. It was a male and female by the sound of their voices. They were wearing white cloaks and what they were talking about confirmed they were Saints.

"I'm starting to get worried, Father and his Enforcers have been gone longer than usual," said the male.

"Well we have lost a lot of people in the last few weeks, Father is probably trying really hard on convincing whoever Hikari had found," replied the female.

The two continued their conversation but as they walked further away, Naruto and his group could no longer understand what they were talking about.

"Sounds to me like we're doing this at the right time," Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"Maybe we'll be done with this in no time," Naruto whispered back.

As darkness fell over the prison, Sasuke signaled everyone to get ready because their invasion of The Saints compound was about to begin. Slowly it got darker and darker until there wasn't any more sunlight left. Sasuke decided to wait thirty more minutes and they would strike. Naruto was starting to get anxious but thirty minutes finally passed.

"I will let you know when I feel it is okay for you and Shino to infiltrate the compound to find their armory, got it?" said Sasuke.

"Loud and clear," replied Shikamaru.

"You ready?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Yeah,"

"Alright everyone, attack," whispered Naruto.

Shikamaru watched as Naruto and his assault group disappeared into the darkness.

"You alright?" Shino asked.

"Yeah, it's all just so troublesome," Shikamaru replied.

* * *

**Just want to take the time to thank everyone that's reviewed the story.**


	18. The Incoming Storm

**Chapter 18: The Incoming Storm**

A rustle in the bushes nearby caused two people in white cloaks to turn around. The scanned the darkness but they couldn't see much of anything.

"Is it a Flesh Eater?" asked the female.

"No, I don't think so, I don't hear any growling," said the male.

"I think it was," the male said as his voice slowed down.

He turned to face the female and she saw a kunai stuck in his eye. The female screamed as the man fell the ground. Suddenly she felt electricty enter her body and she too fell the ground. Sasuke sprinted forward over the bodies followed by Kiba and Hinata. Naruto was the last in the formation as he took his kunai and stabbed both bodies in the temple to keep them from turning. Naruto then sprinted forward to catch up to the group.

They reached the wall of the old prison. Sasuke stopped the assault group when he saw there was a guard walking along the wall.

"They must be on high alert since their precious leader hasn't returned yet," Sasuke whispered.

"What are we going to do?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and stared at the guard. After a few moments, the guard turned facing the edge and walked off the wall. The guard hit the ground hard, breaking both legs. He started screaming in pain.

"What did you do?" Kiba asked.

"Genjutsu," Sasuke answered.

Sasuke walked towards the injured guard with Kiba, Hinata and Naruto following. Sasuke reached the guard, wearing the signature white cloak, who looked up at him, fear was evident in his eye.

"W-who are you?" the guard stuttered in fear and pain.

"I'm the one who is going to end The Saints," Sasuke said.

"W-why?"

Sasuke took out his kusanagi and stabbed The Saints guard through the chest without giving an answer. It was Naruto who answered.

"For killing the woman I love," Naruto said as he stabbed The Saints guard in the head with his kunai.

Blood gushed out of the wound when Naruto pulled out his kunai. He looked at Sasuke who was looking at him and they nodded.

On the other side of the wall, a bald middle aged man with thin brown eyebrows and green eyes sipped out of a small teacup as he stared across the grounds. He was sitting on the grass with his back up against the wall and was lost in his thoughts until lightning that sounded like chirping birds came down from the sky and struck several of his comrades who were walking around. He spits out the liquid as hundreds of look-alike blonde ninja fell to the ground and began beating down his comrades. He dropped the teacup and quickly got to his feet. He pulled at a kunai and ran toward one of the many look-alike ninja. As he was about to make contact, he was stopped in his tracks when he was hit and thrown into the air by what he saw as tornados. The tornadoes stopped twisting to reveal two Kiba's. The two smirked as they began twisting again and they slammed into him again. The bald man fell to the ground and coughed up blood when he made contact. He stared at the night sky when more lightning came crashing down from the sky and then everything turned black.

* * *

"I wonder when they're going to attack," Shino whispered.

"I don't know, hopefully it's soon. This waiting is becoming so troublesome," Shikamaru whispered back.

They continued to watch the guards around the main gate of The Saints compound. Shikamaru then heard the faint sound of chirping birds in the distance. It was night time and no bird would be chirping now so Shikamaru knew it was Sasuke's Chidori which signaled the assault team had finally made their move.

"So you heard it too?" Shino whispered.

"Yeah, sounds like Sasuke and Naruto have begun the operation. We just wait a little longer to see if these guards abandoned their post and we can sneak in," Shikamaru explained.

The guards at the gate turned their attention to the left of the compound and soon all three of them abandoned the post and ran toward the direction of the second chirping sound they heard.

"Come on Shino, let's go," Shikamaru said.

They jumped from the tree they were hiding in and slowly made their way to the gate. The peaked into the compound and found several white-cloaked people running to the left of the compound. They waited until the coast was clear and slowly entered the compound. Shikamaru motioned Shino to follow him and they ran diagonally into a dark spot in the compound and waited. Shikamaru saw hundreds of Naruto's at the far end of the compound.

"Looks to me Naruto's doing most of the work," Shikamaru whispered.

"Kiba is a close second," Shino said who could see Kiba and Akamaru as Kiba spinning around and around through the air.

Two more Saints came out of a door and ran towards the battle, Shikamaru motioned Shino to follow him. The slowly made their way to the door and entered the building. Shikamaru looked around as they were three different hallways with jail doors. One in front of them and one on each side of them.

"I'm beginning to think The Saints are just a bunch of prisoners," Shikamaru said. "Let's look around here, the armory would be in a place where prisoners wouldn't have been able to get their hands on them at one time."

Before they could begin their search, a young Saint with long light-brown hair tied back in a ponytail and brown eyes opened the cage door and came out from the hallway in front of Shikamaru and Shino. The young man stopped in his tracks.

"W-who are you?" asked the male.

"Where is the armory at?" asked Shikamaru.

The male was about the run back into the hallway he was coming from but realized he couldn't move.

"My shadow imitation jutsu, it's not going to allow you to go anywhere," Shikamaru said.

"Please don't kill me!" yelled the male.

"I might be willing to spare your life if you tell me where the armory is," Shikamaru negotiated.

"I don't know, man. I'm new, they just let me out of The Box yesterday," the male said.

"What is The Box?" asked Shikamaru.

"It's a cell they put you in. They keep you isolated for three weeks while you watch how the sins of ninja has angered God so much he decided to end mankind by raising the dead over and over and over," said the male.

Suddenly, Shikamaru's hold on the male was released. Shikamaru had reached his limit for the moment.

"Damn it," he whispered.

The male knew he was free and quickly ran back down the hallway. Shikamaru and Shino began to pursuit the male before he could warn anybody that could have been inside of their presence.

* * *

Fatigue was setting in as Naruto and his hundreds of clones fought through and killed Saints. He actually thought it would be more difficult than it had been. Turned out most of The Saints were did not possess chakra and ninja abilities. Naruto paused and wiped away sweat from his forehead before it trickled down into his eye. He caught a glimpse of something at the back of the compound. All he could make out was a slender figure and long blonde hair glistening in the moonlight. It looked like Ino and then the figure disappeared behind the prison building. Naruto abandoned the fight with The Saints and ran off towards the back of the compound.

"Naruto, where the hell are you going?" Sasuke called out but Naruto didn't respond. "Shit!"

Naruto heard Sasuke but chose to ignore him because he wanted to find out who the woman he saw that looked like Ino was so he could kill her for impersonating Ino. He reached the back of the massive building to find a back door was closing. Naruto opened the door to find a hallway leading to metal doors. Suddenly the metal doors opened up and the slender figure was all the way at the end of the hall.

"You fucking bitch!" Naruto yelled. "How dare you impersonate Ino!"

Naruto ran down the hall and pulled a kunai out of his pouch and aimed at the figure, but as he got closer to the end of the cell block, the slender figure was no longer there. Naruto found himself face to face with just the wall. Tears began to form in his eyes as thoughts of Ino flashed in his head again. Naruto quickly wiped them away and was about to turn and leave when bagging on the metal cell door scared Naruto out of his thoughts. He looked through the window and was surprised at who he found.

"Centipede brows?" Naruto said after seeing huge bushy eyebrows

Naruto looked around for a way to open the door. He walked back to the double metal doors and found a button to open all cells. He pressed the button and all the cell doors on the block opened up and a male about Naruto's age wearing a green jumpsuit which black hair cut in a bowl shape and thick, bushy eyebrows.

"Naruto-kun, I can't believe you're here too…" Lee trailed off realizing Naruto was by himself. "What's going on?"

"Sasuke and I have led an attack on this compound," Naruto said. "Why'd did they have you locked up?"

"They call this place The Box, they stick you in here and force you to watch this thing on how our sins have made God so angry that he raised the dead," Lee answered. "It's part of the recruitment here."

"Recruitment?" Naruto asked in shock. "You mean you joined up with these psychopathic killers?!"

"I only did it to keep me and Tenten alive," said Lee. "They would have killed us if we didn't."

"So if you're angry at The Saints, don't be with us, we're only here so we could of survived," a female said.

A woman with brown-hair tied up in two buns, wearing a white long-sleeved shirt and brown pants came out of a cell across the hallway from where Lee was being held.

"Where's Intense brows-sensei?" asked Naruto.

"I- I don't know," Lee answered. "We got separated during the evacuation and that's how we were approached by The Saints."

"I'll have you explain more later," Naruto said. "I want to capture this prison from The Saints."

"We will help you," Lee said.

"Thanks," Naruto said.

* * *

Shikamaru and Shino continued to chase the Saint member through the cell blocks. They were trying to catch him so he wouldn't warn anyone else of their presence inside the prison. They entered the main cell block that was had two floors of jail cells. Shikamaru stopped in his tracks when he realized all the cells were filled with Walkers.

"This is not good," Shikamaru said to Shino.

"Looks like we've been led into a trap," Shino said.

The Saints member they were chasing caught his breath.

"You stay away from me!" he yelled from the across the cell block. "All I have to do is press this button and it will open all the cell doors and this room will be crawling with Flesh Eaters!"

"Now why would you do that?" Shikamaru asked. "There's no way out for you!"

"It's okay, I can lock myself into this monitoring station! Besides, protocols state that if this prison is overrun by an outside force that someone should be willing to sacrifice themselves and release the Flesh Eaters onto the invading party," the male said.

"I'm not liking this at all, Shikamaru," Shino said.

"If he does release them, Naruto can kill them off with ease with his shadow replications," Shikamaru whispered.

"That might work if he hadn't led an assault on the compound with Sasuke," Shino replied. "He might be getting tired by now."

"We can lead them outside and I can hold them with my shadow imitation jutsu and kill as many as we can before I reach my limit," Shikamaru whispered.

"We need to do something and quick," Shino said.

"As much as I'm not really ready to die, I will sacrifice myself to reap vengeance on you people for The Saints!" yelled the male and he pressed the button.

"Shit!" Shikamaru yelled.

All the cell doors in the block began opening. Walkers the cells were holding began walking out of them. They all walked toward Shikamaru and Shino who exited the room and began running through the other cell blocks to get their way back outside. The male who opened the cell doors tried to hide inside the monitor control room but it was locked and he couldn't get it. Several Walkers grabbed him and began biting him and ripping him open. His screams echoed through the cell blocks as Shikamaru and Shino tried to find their way out.

* * *

Naruto returned to the battlefield when he saw all his clones were gone and Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata and Choji were sitting on the ground.

"Where the hell did you go?" asked Sasuke.

"I thought I saw someone impersonating Ino so I followed them to try and kill them. It turned out the fatigue was just playing tricks on me but I somehow found Centipede Brows and Tenten," Naruto answered.

Sasuke looked behind Naruto to find he indeed found Rock Lee and his teammate Tenten.

"Did you join them?" Sasuke asked.

"Relax Sasuke," Naruto said. "They were only here to stay alive."

"We'll have them explain their full situation later," Naruto said. "Did we get all of them?"

"I believe so," Sasuke said.

Naruto turned and saw Shikamaru and Shino run out of the building and towards them. Naruto thought maybe they were being chased by more of The Saints.

"We need to get out of here!" yelled Shikamaru.

"They're coming!" yelled Shino.

The two ran passed by the group and climbed up the stone wall with their chakra.

"Who's coming?!" Naruto yelled. He then heard grunting and moaning and he turned to find a bunch of Walkers coming out of the prison.

"Oh shit!" Naruto yelled and ran towards the wall as well.

Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Lee and Tenten all followed.

The group just looked to the ground as the Walkers slowly walked toward them. Naruto knew what had to be done but he was tired at the moment from fighting with The Saints.

"Let's just get out of here," Tenten said.

"We have nowhere to go, this prison would keep us safe. Let me rest a while and then I will send my clones in to get rid of the Walkers," Naruto said.

"I know of a place we can go," Lee added.

"What do you mean you know of a place we can go?" asked Sasuke.

Before anyone else could answer the question, the wall right next to the group exploded. Kiba fell into Hinata as he held his ear which was ringing from the explosion.

"Where's Shino and Akamaru?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke walked to where the wall was now destroyed and looked down where he found Shino, who was pinned down by a couple of large pieces of the wall, and Akamaru and he looked to be unconscious.

"Shit, Shino's trapped under some of the rubble of the wall and Akamaru is unconscious," Sasuke said.

"Rest is going to have to wait now," said Naruto. "I'll keep the Walkers at bay, everyone else try and free Shino."

* * *

**Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. I had started writing it back in June but work had me busy for the last couple of months now that things have finally slowed down I have time again to write.**


	19. Just To Survive

**Chapter 19: Just To Survive**

An older male with a bowl-style haircut and massive eyebrows, wearing a green jumpsuit and a Jounin vest sitting in the a wheel chair with his right leg in a cast watched as in the distant two younger Shinobi closed doors to the stadium.

"Gai-sensei!" yelled Lee with Tenten walking behind him. "We've sealed off the last of the exits to the stadium."

"Is this what it's really come to, moving the sick to the stadium then locking it down?" asked Tenten.

"Unfortunately yes, Tsunade-sama can't seem to find a cure for this sickness and the fact they mysteriously come back to life after dying is another factor," Gai replied.

"Yosh! We must do everything we can to protect Konoha until this all settles down!" Lee exclaimed.

"I couldn't have said it better myself, Lee!" Gai said, giving a thumbs up to Lee.

They were about to leave when two ANBU appeared in front of Gai and his team. Gai was a bit surprised, he wasn't expecting the ANBU to show up.

"Hokage-sama has just ordered the evacuation within a five mile radius of the stadium," one of the ANBU announced.

"What for?" asked Tenten.

"All the patients inside the stadium have died," replied the second ANBU.

"Are you serious?! We just moved everyone into the stadium because the hospital was getting overwhelmed and you're telling me they all just died?" asked Tenten.

"Unfortunately, yes they have," contined the ANBU ninja. "We need everyone cleared away from the stadium immediately."

"Well, you better stop asking questions and go ahead and get everyone in the area out of here," Gai ordered.

An hour passed as ANBU and other Konoha-nin went door to door to evacuate everyone around the stadium. A woman in a sleeveless grey kimono-style blouse and long blonde hair tied back into two pony tails looked out the window of her office as an ANBU appeared behind her.

"The area around the stadium has been evacuated, Hokage-sama," he said.

"So are you really going to do this, Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked as she entered Tsunade's office. "Isn't there any other way?"

"I- I have no choice, as I was treating people in that stadium, they all just died from this strange illness that's going around and there's the fact they reanimated after death, it cannot be taken lightly. I've seen reports that there were so many dead in other places, those villages were overwhelmed and fell. I'm destroying the stadium for the sake and safety of this village," Tsunade answered.

"We are ready to detonate the paper bombs that were placed on all the stadium's support beams, we just need your word Hokage-sama," the ANBU said.

Tsunade sighed and took a minute, "Do it."

"Right away," the ANBU said as he bowed and disappeared.

Tsunade looked at the window of her office, staring at the stadium in the distance and waited. Ten minutes had passed since she had given the okay to implode the stadium. She then noticed several explosions around the stadium, one after the other. She then watched as the stadium collapsed.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade turned to see a woman running into her office with short hair, wearing a black kimono and high heels holding a small pig with pearls around its neck and a red shirt.

"What is it Shizune?" asked Tsunade.

"Kakashi and his team have finally returned from their mission near Kusagakure but without Naruto," Shizune revealed.

"What?!" yelled Tsunade. "Take me to Kakashi immediately!"

Before Tsunade left her office, she turned to Tenten who had been standing in her office quietely watching the stadium collapse as well. "I need you and Lee to patrol the village wall. That blast from the stadium will surely attract any dead that might be roaming outside the walls. Take any of the dead out that you see and turn away refugees, we're not accepting anyone at this time. One last thing, make sure you aim for the head, it's the only way the Walkers go down."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Tentem said.

* * *

"Lee!" Tenten called out.

"What is it Tenten?" Lee asked.

"Tsunade-sama wants us to patrol along the wall to keep an eye out for any Walkers and refugees," answered Tenten.

"But Gai-sensei..."

"I'll be fine Lee, you must do what Tsunade-sama has ordered you two to do," Gai interrupted.

"So Tenten, what do we do if we find any Walkers and refugees?" asked Lee.

"We kill the Walkers on sight and we must hit them in the head to do it, and for refugees, we have to turn them away," answered Tenten.

"Turn them away? We can't do that, we need to help..."

"I'm sorry Lee, Tsunade-sama's orders," Tenten said.

"I guess there is no other choice, even if it's the most unyouthful," Lee stated.

Tenten and Lee began patrolling on top of the wall, looking outside the village to the ground below for any Walkers or people trying to seek shelter in the village. Half an hour passed and they hadn't come across anything. Lee, worried about Gai who was still recovering from the massive injury during the Fourth Great Ninja War. Tenten, however, was surprised the explosions of the Chuunin Exam stadium hadn't lured any Walkers to the village. Three hours passed and still nothing.

"We've been walking around the wall for three hours, I wonder when we are going to be relieved," Tenten said.

"I don't know but so far we've lucked out and haven't seen any Walkers crowding the walls," Lee stated.

Lee looked into the village and stared at the ruins of the stadium, he felt a bit sick since they had helped so many people get settled into the stadium which turned out to be their final resting place.

"Oh my God! Is that the hospital burning?" Tenten yelled as she pointed to a long white, three-story building off in the distance with black smoke coming from behind the building.

"I think it is," Lee said. "What is going on here? First they blow the stadium up on all those people we ushered into that stadium and now they've intentially set the hospital on fire, what's next?!"

"I know, this is hard on me too," Tenten began. "People are getting sick with some incurable illness and they're dying from it and to make it worse those that have died from this illness come back to life only to eat the flesh off the living, they're doing it to protect the village."

"Why can't Tsunade-sama just find a cure already!" Lee continued.

"That's just the thing Lee, Tsunade-sama can't find a cure for this illness," Tenten answered.

Before Lee could say anything else, the village wall on the other side of the village, exploded which rocked the village. The shock wave of the blast nearly brought Tenten and Lee to their knees.

"What was that?" Tenten asked.

Once the smoke and dust cleared, they realized there was now a massive hole in the wall.

"Oh no, someone attacked the wall," Tenten said. "Come on, we need to meet up with Tsuande."

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune ran through the village streets trying to get to where Kakashi and his team were. Suddenly there was a large explosion. The blast shook the ground, which brought Tsunade and Shizune to their knees. Once the shaking stopped, Tsunade and Shizune regained their composure.

"Was that another explosion at the stadium?" asked Shizune, "Or the hospital you ordered to burn down."

"I hope so," Tsunade said.

Tsunade jumped up to the rooftops and began looking around the village until she saw the massive hole in the western wall.

"Oh my God..."

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" yelled Shizune.

Before Tsunade answered, Lee and Shizune appeared.

"Tsunade-sama?" asked Tenten.

"We- We got to get everyone out of the village," said Tsunade.

"What are you saying?" asked Lee.

"There's no way we have time to repair the wall to keep the dead out, we must evacuate everyone and regroup in Nami no Kuni," Tsunade said.

"Why Nami no Kuni?" asked Lee.

"It's only attatched to the mainland by a bridge that can be easily destroyed so no Walkers can cross it, our safest bet is to evacuate to Nami no Kuni," replied Tsunade.

"Lee, Tenten, begin evacuating the village, Shizune return to Kakashi and tell him and his team to evacuate to Nami no Kuni and if I don't make it out of this, I name him the Rokudaime Hokage," order Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama..." Shizune began to protest but was interrupted.

"I cannot be talked out of this Shizune, just do what I ask, please," Tsunade said.

"Hai," Shizune said.

Shizune, Lee and Tenten left.

"If Konoha falls, I might as well go down with it," Tsunade said to herself. "God, if my old self would of heard me just say that, she'd beat me dead."

* * *

"Where are you going Lee?" asked Tenten. "We need to be evacuating all the civilians from the village."

"We got to find Gai-sensei first," Lee answered.

Tenten didn't say anything else and just followed Lee as they began searching the village for their Sensei. They didn't have to search long as they found him still in his wheelchair on the porch of this house.

"Gai-sensei!" shouted Lee.

"Lee, what is it?" asked Gai.

"There's been a massive breach in the village wall," Lee started. "Tsunade-sama ordered the evacuationg of the village, we're heading for Nami no Kuni for safe haven."

Gai sighed, "I wonder what that explosion was, it knocked some of my stuff to the floor and broke out a couple of windows in my house."

"We've got to get the civilians out of here," Lee said.

Gai looked up the sky, "Lee, I need you and Tenten to go without me."

"What?!" Lee shouted in shock, "We can't leave you here, we got to get out of here!"

"Lee is right, we cannot leave you here," Tenten added.

"With me in my current state right now, there's no choice," Gai said.

"No, we are not leaving you here!" Lee shouted. "I will carry you and Tenten can seal away your wheelchair into one of her weapon scrolls."

Gai turned to Tenten who just nodded.

Without another word, Lee turned around and allowed Gai to get on Lee's back. Tenten pulled a scroll from her backpack and rolled it out. She placed the wheelchair over a black seal on the scroll and performed a couple of hand seals and slammed her hand on the scroll. The wheelchair then was sealed into the scroll. Afterwards, Tenten rolled it back up and placed it back into her backpack. Lee and Tenten nodded and began running through the village.

Lee and Tenten made it to the gate as they were escorted out of the village. Lee turned around one last time to look at the village he grew up in. He wasn't said because he knew it was temporary and that they'd all return home once the disaster that was happening was over.

* * *

Three months passed since the village was evacuated as Lee and Gai walked through the streets of the village in Nami no Kuni.

"Ah Lee, it feels so youthful to be able to walk again, nearly two and half years of recovery and physical therapy finally payed off," Gai said.

"Yes it is!" Lee exclaimed.

"It's a shame Tsunade-sama never made it here to see the work she had started on my leg paid off in the end," Gai stated.

"Ah just the team that I wanted to see," said a Male's voice. Lee looked to see it was a man with short brown hair and almond shaped eyes.

He was wearing the standard Jounin flak jackedand his long-sleeved navy blue shirt went up to his chin and wore a happuri-style forehead protector that framed his face.

"Yamato-san, what did you need to see us for?" asked Gai.

"I need you and your team to travel with me to the northern broder of Hi no Kuni. I am supposed to meet up with suvivors from Kumogakure there," Yamato explained. "I'll be using my Mokuton ninjutsuto create a base."

"A base, for what?" Gai asked.

"The plan is to establish a couple of these bases, scattered across Hi no Kuni to eventually launch a counter-attack on the Roamers. The goal is to take back our homeland and village and re-establish civilization," Yamato answered.

"Why do you want us to go with you?" asked Lee.

"I need your fighting skills, the plan is to place well skilled Shinobi in each of these bases in an effort to sweep through our homeland without incident," Yamato continued. "This is going to take time and it won't be the kind of mission we can complete in a day or so but this plan is better than hiding from the Roamers all the time. So will you come with me?"

"Yes, we will go," Gai answered.

"Well I guess we're heading to the northern border then," Yamato said.

* * *

A week's journey turned into nearly a month after running into hordes of Walkers. The team killed as many as they could but when they tired out and ran out of chakra (or energy in Lee's case) and hid for a couple of days to recover. The team finally reached the Northern Border.

"Well, here we are. This is where we build the base," said Yamato.

"Yosh! Let's get started!" Lee exclaimed.

"No need Lee, I'll be able to create the entire base myself," said Yamato as he performed hand seals. "Mokuton: Shichuuka no Jutsu!"

Wood began coming out of the the ground and formed a two story house. Lee and Tenten looked on in awe, not knowing someone be able to create such a place.

"Now I just need to build a few more of these and a nice wall to shield us in," Yamato stated

Several more buildings formed from the ground and a tall wooden wall formed around the newly constructed base. After the creation of the village, Yamato began sweating, showing signs of fatigue.

"Are you okay?" asked Gai.

"Yeah I am fine, it just takes a lot out of me to use the Mokuton this much," Yamato replied.

"So what do we do now, Gai-sensei?" asked Lee.

"Just pick which house you want, that is where you'll be staying until we get the word to attack," Yamato said. "I have to wait until survivors from Kumogakure find us."

"What I want to know is why Kumogakure is willing to help us," Gai said.

"Clearing out Hi no Kuni of Roamers is just one step, we're going to clear each land of Roamers until we have no worries," Yamato stated.

Days went by as Lee, Tenten and Gai trained in the new Northern Border Base. Ninja from Kumo had joined the compound and began training as well. Sharpening their aiming skills for their kunai and shuriken.

"Lee, Tenten," Gai called. "Yamato-teichou has called for us."

Lee and Tenten followed Gai to the first building Yamato created when they first arrived. They entered and found Yamato behind a desk staring at a map of Hi no Kuni.

"You wanted to see us, Yamato-teichou," Gai said.

"Yes, I'm sending you and your team back to Nami no Kuni to deliver this letter to Kakashi-senpai and to get our first delivery of supplies," said Yamato.

"Hai," said Gai.

They left the building and headed for the Base gate. Two guards opened up the gate to allow Gai and his team to leave. They headed into the deep forests heading southeast for Nami no Kuni.

* * *

After reaching Nami no Kuni and receiving supplies for the first month, Gai, Lee and Tenten were now heading back to the Northern Border. The trip back to the base was quiet as Gai stopped.

"What's wrong, Gai-sensei?" asked Lee.

"I'm not sure, I'm sensing something off," Gai replied.

Suddenly smoke bombs go off, smoke reducing Gai and his team's visibility to zero. Soon after the smoke bombs had gone off, Tenten begins to choke on the smoke and shortly she passes out.

Gai and Lee suddenly feel the need to fall asleep. As Lee tries to get to Tenten, his vision begins to turn black until he passes out as well. Gai, trying to reach both Lee and Tenten also succumbs to the smoke and passes out.

Lee opens his eyes to find his hands are tied behind his back. Lee looks to his right to find Gai in the same position as him. Lee then looks to his left to find Tenten also kneeled down with her hands tied behind her back.

"Are they finally awake?" Lee heard a male's voice ask.

"Yes Father, they're all awake now," answered a female's voice.

Lee looked up to see a rather tall person walking toward them. He was wearing a white cloak and a hood over his head. He wore an old ANBU mask that looked like a lamb. He had several others around him also wearing white cloaks. They were not wearing a hood or an ANBU mask like the one walking to him.

"I'm surprised I've gone this long without coming across ninja from Konohagakure," said the man while looking at Tenten's forehead protector. "And don't think about trying anything, that rope you're tied with suppresses your chakra. It's just an added measure to the smoke bomb that have already disrupted your chakra network."

"What's going on here?" Lee asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" said another male. "You have been captured so you can answer for your sins."

"Sins?" Tenten asked, confused.

"Everyone needs to be quiet," said the masked man. "I'll be asking the questions from now on."

The man turned his attention back to the shinobi he had captured.

"Which one of you is the leader?" asked the masked man.

"I am," Gai answered.

"Everyone calls me Father," Father said. "And I lead these people in white cloaks and we call ourselves The Saints, since we are here to do God's work."

"Nobody cares who you are and what you lead! Let us go!" Tenten yelled.

"Ha ha, a fiesty young lady we have here," Father said. "But don't dare interrupt me again you disrespectful brat."

"Then what do you want from us?" asked Lee.

"Have you stopped and think why the dead have risen?" asked Father. "The answer is simple really, the way of the Shinobi has taken this world to a dark place from which it cannot escape from now and God has unleashed his wrath upon the world because of your sins."

"Our sins? We haven't committed-" Lee started but was interrupted.

"The bloodshed, the constant wars, everything a Shinobi stands for is a sin in the eyes of God and that's why the world is the way it is now," said Father.

"Why do you have such a hate for Shinobi?" asked Gai. "Aren't you one yourself?"

"I will not lie, I did train as a Shinobi but not to be one, but to help God rid the earth of you devil spawn when the time came," Father answered.

The man then let down is hood and took off his mask revealing his deformed face. It was badly scarred.

"I've hated Shinobi from a very young age. When I was a boy, my village was burned to the ground during the war between your Konohagakure and Iwagakure. My mother hid me in the closed right before a couple of Shinobi broke into our house. I watched them be murdered by them and shortly after, they set my house on fire. I did manage to escape however but it came with a cost, with my entire head, face and the right side of my body ended up being badly burned. Shortly after, I found God and he even spoke to me that one day soon he would cast a punishment over the world and if I helped him, it would of be my ticket into Heaven. So here I am today, with God's punishment, I turn lost souls to God and kill the ones that choose to stay loyal to the devil," Father explained.

"I'm sorry this has happened to you, but not all Shinobi are that evil," Lee said.

"Ha ha ha, you're sorry? You're sorry?" Father mocked. "You don't mean it and you lie, all Shinobi are evil. However, if you want to live, you only have to do one thing."

"And what's that?" Gai asked.

"Repent for your sins by denouncing your alligence to Konohagakure and as a Shinobi and join us with God," Father replied.

Lee and Tenten looked at each other, then at Gai who in turn was looking back at them. Gai nodded and they knew their sensei wasn't going to bow down to anyone.

"I think we should do it," Lee whispered to Tenten.

"What? Why?" Tenten whispered back, "These people are a bunch of lunatics."

"We don't have to like it, but we should do it just to survive," Lee answered, still whispering. "I feel like if we don't, we won't live to see another day."

"Absolutely not, that would not do," Gai replied. "I simply cannot give up on my youthful will of fire."

Gai broke the ropes keeping his hands tied behind his back. He quickly charged at Father.

'_The chakra ropes failed to keep him restrained,_' Father thought as he prepared for a hit.

Gai reached father and went for a kick. The kick landed right into the chest of Father, but Gai knew it wasn't a clean hit as Father turned into a log.

"As I expected, you must be a taijutsu only user," Father said as he appeared behind Gai. "I have something for that."

Both of Father's hands begin to glow white as Gai turned and charged at Father again as Gai's right leg was about to connect with Father again, Father brought down his hand and slapped the calf. Suddenly Gai fell to the ground.

"What did you do to me?" Gai asked.

"I disabled your muscles and your nervous system. You can no longer move normaly," Father said.

"Stop! We'll do it," Lee said.

Gai looked at his student in shock. He couldn't believe Lee would be give up that easily. He looked to Tenten to see if she would stand with him as he fought back tears from Lee's apparent betrayal.

"I- I'll do it too," Tenten said relunctantly.

Gai couldn't believe his team would just give up just like that, to give up on their home, their way of life.

"What are you doing?" asked Gai who was trying to regain control of his body.

"Smart choice kids," Father said. "Place the bags over their heads and kill this one if he won't repent."

Lee's vision turned black as a cloth bag was placed over his face. Since no one could see him now, he let the tears he had been holding back fall.

_'Gai-sensei, please forgive me, this is just to survive, please understand this,_' Lee thought.

"Lee! Tenten!" Gai yelled.

"Shut up, either you decide to join your squad in repenting for your sins or you can choose death," said a male.

It was the last thing Lee could hear as he was taken away from the spot they were being held quickly. The only thing Lee could do is hope Gai would stop resisting and join just so they could survive.

* * *

In the darkness, Lee felt like he was traveling forever. He heard his captors talk amongst themselves, he couldn't make out what they were saying because they were basically whispering. He then heard Roamers but he they were disposed of.

"Hey, open the gates!" yelled a female.

Lee heard rumbling which he assumed was a gate opening up.

"What do you want to do with these two, Father," said a male.

"Take them to the rehabilitation cells," answered Father. "I'll be there to speak with them later."

Lee was ushered to keep moving. He felt like he was walking across grass for a good distance. He heard a steel door open up and he was ushered inside. Lee felt like he was being led down a long hallway.

"Put the girl in this cell," said a male. "Put the freak with the bushy eyebrows in the other cell."

Lee was pushed and the cloth bag over his head was removed. He found himself inside a prison cell. All that was in the cell was a concrete bed, toliet and sink. He turned around to find a white cloak with a hood close the cell door.

"Father will be here later some time to speak with what you're going to be doing," the male said and walked away.

'_Did I make the right decision? Maybe I should of defied and helped Gai-sensei in defeating this people. Now, that Father person had a jutsus that shut off me and Gai's muscles and nervous system along with cutting off Tenten's chakra, we would have not been able to, unless me and Gai-sensei opened the Inner Gates,_' Lee thought.

"Lee? Are you there?" called out a familiar voice. It sounded like it came from the cell next to him.

"Tenten, is that you?" asked Lee.

"Yeah," Tenten answered back.

"Did we make the right decision?" asked Lee.

"I- I don't know," Tenten replied. "I thought about it on the way to this place. No matter what we could of done to change our situation, with what these people were capable of doing, we would of lost the fight and ended up dead."

"I think I should have helped Gai-sensei and opened up my Inner Gates," Lee said.

"It wouldn't of helped," said a voice that echoed through the cell block.

"That sounded like that Father guy," whispered Tenten.

"I have all kinds of ways of supressing any kind of advantage you might of had," Father said as he stopped between Lee and Tenten's cell.

"It's a pitty really," Father began. "Here I was going to skip through all the unneccessary work and show you around the compound but now I don't think I can trust you in fully repenting for your sins."

Lee and Tenten remained quiet.

Father sighed, "Now you're going to have to prove yourself to us."

"Why are we in these cells anyway?" asked Lee.

"We put all our newcomers here where I talk to them and determine if they can be trusted right off the bad or they need to go to The Box," Father said.

"What is The Box?" asked Lee.

"It's a different cell block where the cell doors are metal doors with small window so you'll be kept isolated for three weeks. You'll also watch a ten minute video on how your ninja ways have angered God on the hour every hour. We also might let you out of The Box to do unwanted tasks. After those three weeks, we will hold a ceremony where you will denounce your alliance to Konohagakure and repent for your sins that you have committed against God and then you'll receive your white cloak and be a full member of The Saints," Father explained.

Lee and Tenten felt like they had made the wrong decision after all. Father smirked and began to walk away.

"I have decided that I must place you in The Box," Father said. "See you in three weeks.

Lee and Tenten remained quiet as they listened for Father's footsteps to fade away.

"We were better off dying trying to fight them off," Tenten said.

"Possibly," Lee said.

Two people entered the cell block and walked to Lee and Tenten's cell. They opened the cell doors.

"Alright, you two are headed to The Box," said the male facing Lee's cell.

Lee and Tenten walked out of the cell they were placed and followed the guard in front, with the other guard following behind. They left the cell block and walked down the hall passing two other cell block before the guards stopped.

Lee and Tenten entered the cell block, the cell doors where solid metal with a small square window. Lee and Tenten were walked to the end of the cell block where they were placed in their isolation cells and the door was shut.

The only thing in the cell was the same concrete bed, sink and toliet. Lee sighed as he sat down and stared at the floor. He hoped Gai-sensei some how escaped The Saints and that he wasn't angry with his decision to join The Saints.

"You must be asking yourself, why are you here?" said a male's voice. Lee realized it was the video Father talked about.

"You're here because you want to repent for your sins against God. Now you're wondering, how did I commit sins? The answer is simple, being a shinobi from a shinobi village. Shinobi are the root of all evil and God has frowned upon the failure the world he created has become..."

Lee began to tune out the video because he felt so bad by betraying Gai like he did. Lee closed his eyes and before he knew it, he was asleep.

* * *

"Alright, get up," said a guard.

Lee woke up to find a few guards in his cell. He had been in the cell for two days with the same video playing every hour.

"There is some work you are needed for," said another guard.

Lee was ushered outside, he saw a brick wall that wrapped around the compound. He looked around and found the front gate. Two doors made of solid steel.

"Stop looking around, you got a job to do," said the guard.

Lee followed the guard behind the compound where he saw a fire and people throwing something in the fire.

"You're going to help them burn Roamers we killed around our compound," the guard said.

Lee walked over to the people burning bodies and began helping them, throwing the Roamer bodies into the massive fire.

"So you're one of the newcomers?" said a young male with green eyes and short light brown hair.

"You could say that," Lee said, keeping the answer short.

"My name is Nagoyaka, I was just let out of The Box the day before you were brought in," continued the young man. "What's yours?"

"Lee," he answered. He didn't really want to talk with the boy but he wasn't going to be rude either.

Lee listened to the kid talk about his life before the Roamers as they both continued throwing dead Roamers into the fire. Lee, however, didn't share much and kept his answers to the kid's questions to a minimal. After a day of listening to the boy talk, Lee didn't realize night had fallen as they watched the fire slowly die down. After the fire was no longer a threat of spreading through the compound, guards from The Box ushered Lee back towards the front of the compound. When he turned the corner he found Father walking. Father nodded at Lee which Lee didn't return the favor.

"Father, Father!" yelled a female who was running from the gate.

"Hikari, what is it?" asked Father.

"I've found more shinobi, more from Konohagakure. They're hiding out in a cave about 15 miles to the south," Hikari asked.

"Well, we better move out and intercept them," Father said.

'_Whoever they are from Konoha, I hope they are not in that cave when these people show up,_' Lee thought.

He was then pushed to keep moving.

"Nobody told you to stop, keep moving," the guard said.

* * *

Lee woke up to the sound of the video playing once again. He didn't know what time it was or if it was day or night. He then felt a small shake, as dust and dirt fell from the ceiling.

"What was that?" he said to himself.

Lee stayed quiet but he couldn't hear anything else. Suddenly he heard someone shout outside his cell that echoed through the cell block.

"You fucking bitch!" yelled the voice. "How dare you impersonate Ino!"

'_Did they just say Ino?'_ Lee thought.

Suddenly he saw someone familiar, with kunai in hand staring at the wall. The blonde hair gave it away.

"It's Naruto-kun," Lee said. "How did he..."

Lee and Naruto made eye contact and Naruto looked surprised to see him.

"Centipede Brows," Naruto said.

* * *

"Centipede Brows," the voice then sounded distant.

"Centipede Brows!" yelled Naruto.

Lee looked up from the floor. He didn't realize he had been so deep in thought thinking about everything that had happened in the last couple of weeks.

"Are you okay?" asked Naruto. "You looked like you were really spaced out there."

"I'm fine Naruto-kun," said Lee.


	20. Truth

**Chapter 20: Truth**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurry at first but soon focused on a white-painted brick ceiling. His body felt stiff as a board and he struggled to sit up. Once Naruto was sitting up, he stared at the concrete floor as he waited for a small dizzy spell to pass. As Naruto's dizzy spell stopped, he looked around and realized he was inside a cell. The last thing he could remember was creating clones and fighting off a horde of Walkers but then nothing.

Naruto stood up and walked out of the cell he was in, he looked down the cell block in both directions. The right took him down to the end while the left there were opened double doors leading the way out of the cell block. Naruto began walking down the cell block toward the opened double doors leading out of the cell block.

Naruto stopped when he noticed Lee was sitting on a cell bed staring intently at the floor. He couldn't tell if Lee was thinking, just staring at the floor or asleep.

"Centipede Brows?" Naruto spoke.

Lee didn't respond to Naruto.

"Centipede Brows!" he yelled.

Lee looked up quickly at Naruto, he looked surprised to see Naruto.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked. "You looked like you were really spaced out there."

"I'm fine Naruto-kun," Lee answered. "I was just reflecting on some things."

"I know this is a weird question to ask but do you know how I got inside the prison?" asked Naruto.

"Sasuke and I brought you in here when you collapsed three days ago," answered Lee.

"I was out for three days?!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, and everyone started to worry after Sasuke said even after you over exert yourself, you would still wake up the next day," Lee continued.

"Shino and Akamaru, are they okay?" Naruto asked as he remembered about the prison wall exploding.

"I am fine," said a voice from behind Naruto.

"Ah! Shino, where'd you come from?" Naruto asked, startled.

"You just passed by the cell I was resting in, did you not see me?" asked Shino.

"Well, I, um..." Naruto stuttered nervously.

"I can't believe you didn't see me," Shino said.

'_Oh no, Shino's sulking again,_' Naruto thought.

"By the way, where is everyone else?" asked Naruto.

"Tenten and Choji are on guard duty at the front gate, Shikamaru and Kiba are inside sorting through the armory, Hinata was here nursing you Naruto and taking care of Akamaru while Kiba is helping Shikamaru and Sasuke is exploring the prison grounds trying to find any sort of hiding places for anyone from the Saints to have escaped to," Lee answered.

"And they have you doing nothing?" asked Naruto.

"No, before you woke up, I was guarding you," Lee answered.

"Guarding me?" Naruto asked. "Why are you guarding me?"

"Shikamaru told me you were put in charge of the group a while back, they wanted to make sure if there were anyone from the Saints hiding in the prison, I was to keep them away from you," Lee replied.

"I need to go find Sasuke because I still need you to tell us that place you were talking about we can go to since the prison wall was destroyed," Naruto said.

"The prison wall was fixed," Lee stated. "Choji used his **Baika no Jutsu** to help repair the wall using mud and Sasuke's **Katon**."

Naruto was surprised, he believed the prison would be a safe haven and he had thought it was taken away for good. He was glad the prison was saved. Naruto relieved Lee of his guarding duty but insisted he stay to guard Shino until he was better.

Naruto walked out of the cell block that he was in, as he did, Hinata was coming down the hall with sheets and towels.

"Oh, N-Naruto-kun, you're finally awake," she said softly.

"Yeah, say Hinata, Lee told me you were basically being my nurse when I was out and I just wanted to thank you," Naruto said.

Hinata blushed, "Y-you're welcome, Naruto-kun."

"Well I'll see you later Hinata, I need to find Sasuke," Naruto said as he began to walk away.

"A-are you sure y-you should be w-walking around?" Hinata shyly asked. "Y-you have been down t-three days."

"Thanks for your concern Hinata, but I'm okay," Naruto said, smiling.

Naruto turned and headed down the hall. He reached the main lobby and walked outside the prison. The sunlight was a bright and Naruto had to get himself used it before he could venture any further outside. Once his eyes adjusted to the change of light, Naruto looked at the wall that exploded and sure enough it was fixed. It definately looked different from the rest of the prison wall, but it was good enough to keep out any Walkers that might come by.

Naruto then looked at the front gate and he found Tenten and Choji in the guard towers. Sasuke was definately a good second in command. After thinking of that, Naruto suddenly felt weird about it. Sure his dream before the world went to shit was to become Hokage, but being in charge of the group still made him a bit uneasy.

Naruto was about to walk toward the side of the prison when he spotted Sasuke coming from the very place he was going to. When Sasuke spotted him, he was a bit surprised Naruto was up and walking around.

"Did you get enough sleep, dobe?" asked Sasuke when he reached Naruto.

"I can never get enough, teme," Naruto answered. "I see you run a tight shift around here, you wanna be the group leader?"

"Group leader was entrusted to you, I only kept things going until you woke up," Sasuke said. "Besides, I was just coming to wake your ass up, I found something you need to see."

Sasuke motioned for Naruto to follow him. Naruto followed Sasuke to the east side of the prison. A large tree that grew outside the prison walls shaded the east side of the prison. Sasuke stopped and showed Naruto double doors that led to a basement and the door handles were locked with a chain and lock.

"A locked basement?" Naruto asked.

"I wonder if there's something down there the Saints didn't want anyone to see," said Sasuke.

"With the shade providing cover over here, it would be hard to spot these doors from the courtyard," Naruto said.

"You think we should open it?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, let's open it," Naruto answered. "They're might be supplies or something useful down there."

* * *

"There is plenty of kunai and shuriken in this armory," Kiba said.

"The Saints must have collected all this from all the villages they've raided and ninja they've killed," Shikamaru stated.

"How long you think these will last us?" Kiba asked.

"At least a few months, maybe longer if we ration them," Shikamaru answered.

"Well I guess we'll just be relying on our jutsu the most," Kiba added.

"Some of our jutsu leave us open for getting bit by Walkers," Shikamaru said. "Most of us will end up using the same kunai to stab any Walkers in the head."

"What about Tenten?" Kiba asked. "All her attacks require ninja tools."

"Her attacks use a wide range of ninja tools, not just kunai and shuriken," Shikamaru answered. "I think we should be fine."

* * *

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled, slamming his spiraling chakra onto the lock.

The lock was broken up into pieces from the constant force of Naruto's jutsu. Sasuke kicked a few pieces off the doors and unwrapped the chain that was around the door handles. Sasuke threw the chain to the ground and looked up at Naruto.

"You ready?"

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

Sasuke opened the door and with Naruto following, began heading down. When they got halfway they heard a man inside.

"Ishimaru-sama, I was beginning to think you didn't need me..."

The man stopped when he saw Naruto and Sasuke, he knew was something was wrong. The man with long light-brown haired tied in a pony-tail. He had a horizontal inch long scar on his right cheek and his light-brown eyes showed some fear. He tried to run but his white cloak got caught up on the table he was sitting at and Sasuke used the Shunshin to catch him and slam him up against the wall.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"You don't need to know," Naruto answered.

The man was a bit shocked it wasn't the guy that pinned him to the wall to answer but the blonde.

"What should we do to him?" Sasuke asked.

"Take him out of this basement," Naruto answered.

Sasuke grabbed the man and pulled him from the wall and put the man in front of him. Once he didn't move, Sasuke pushed him to keep going.

"Once you're outside, don't think you can run away," Sasuke said. "There is a few people to stop you."

"You're bluffing, there's no way you..."

The man stopped once he walked outside. He saw two guards at the gate and none of The Saints were around. The man heard some kind of noises a few days ago but didn't pay any attention to it but now he knew what it was, The Saints were all killed.

Once they reached the middle of the courtyard, Sasuke pushed the man down to his knees.

"What should we do with him?" Sasuke asked.

"Kill him," Naruto said coldly.

"Wait! No!" the man pleaded. "I just want to get back to my wife!"

Naruto started to walk away, not kidding about what the man had to say and Sasuke readied his Chidori.

"If you think you killed Father, you're wrong!" the man yelled out.

Naruto stopped but didn't turn around.

"How would you know?" he asked. "You weren't there when I did it."

"Father isn't the person he made you think he was," the man continued.

"Just who are you?" asked Sasuke.

"My name is Kiokure, I was a Chunin from Iwagakure," he answered.

"So just who is Father then if you seem to know," Naruto said, turning to face Kiokure.

"You know Father told you how he was living in a country in between Ishi no Kuni and Hi no Kuni and how the war killed his family and permantely scared him from burns he suffered and how he hated shinobi, well that story is all bullshit," explained Kiokure.

"What do you mean it's all bullshit?" asked Sasuke.

"Exactly what it means, it's bullshit, fake, made up," explained Kiokure. "Father's real name is Ishimaru and he was a Jounin from Iwagakure. He is also not burned at all, he just transforms his face to look like he has burn scars all on his face. He also managed to make his victims believe they were trapped with the use of the chakra-disruption smoke bombs but the effects only last about twenty minutes so when his victims pass out from the sleep genjutsu mixed into the bombs, he would just tie them up with regular rope and told his victims they were tied with chakra-binding rope."

"That explains when I swiched to Tail Beast Cloak, Kurama's chakra disinigrated the ropes," Naruto said.

"Was everyone of The Saints were a shinobi?" Sasuke asked.

"No, people who were just civilians, stayed in this prison at all times. Ishimaru would take the few shinobi that were members out with him," Kiokure answered.

"How did you get mixed up in all of this?" asked Naruto.

"Well to begin, Ishimaru was my Jounin sensei when I graduated from the academy and became a Genin so he already knew me. When the sick started dying off and then coming back to life as those flesh-eating monsters, my wife and I fled Iwagakure and found an abandoned cabin in the mountains miles away," explained Kiokure. "After the first few weeks we were fine but somehow Ishimaru found me. However, his attitude changed because he was used to be a easy going person before all this happened, but he forced me to go with him and make those smoke bombs for him."

* * *

Shikamaru and Kiba walked outside to give themselves a break from counting all the ninja tools in the prison's armory. Shikamaru and Kiba then spotted Sasuke and Naruto with a man on the ground on his knees.

"Naruto is awake finally," Shikamaru said.

"And who is that guy Naruto and Sasuke are with?" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, but it looks like they're interrogating him," Shikamaru answered.

"I'm surprised, I figured Naruto would go psycho again and just kill him," Kiba stated.

"If they had killed the woman you loved, you would probably do the same thing," Shikamaru said. "Well I'm going to go over there, I want to ask that guy a question."

* * *

"Why was he stealing from villages and ninja for?" asked Sasuke.

"I don't know, but I think Ishimaru was taking orders from someone else," Kiokure explained. "I never got a good look at him, but I know the few times I was let out of the basement, I saw him talking with that guy."

"So there's possible there more Saint hideouts then?" asked Naruto.

"No, this is the only one," Kiokure answered.

"Earlier though, you said that I was wrong if I thought I killed Father, what did you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Ishimaru never has his real body go into a village or try to recruit a shinobi to change his ways, he always used an Ishi Bunshin," said Kiokure.

"If that's the case, then Father is still out there," Naruto stated.

"Why are you telling us all this anyway?" asked Naruto.

"I figured you could use the information," Kiokure answered,"and I really want to finally get back to my wife."

"You think he's telling the truth?" Naruto asked, whispering to Sasuke.

Sasuke pondered the question and looked at Kiokure.

"He threatened to kill my wife and forced him to make those chakra-disruption smoke bombs and locked me in that basement, so if you're wondering why I'd give up information on him, then that's why," Kiokure said.

"I believe him," Sasuke whispered. Naruto sighed.

"If I let you go, you better not tell anyone about us being here, got that?" said Naruto, sternly.

"I won't tell anyone," Kiokure answered. "I just want to get back to my wife, please."

"Fine, we'll let you go," Naruto said.

"Wait, before you let him go, I got a question to ask," said a familiar voice.

"Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru shouldn't have been surprised that Naruto still had his energy even though he was out cold for three days.

"What is your question?" asked Kiokure.

"When I saw Father's body, he had like a arm cuff that had 'New World' on it, you know anything about that?" Shikamaru asked.

"I have no idea what that is about, I noticed it but I never asked him about it," answred Kiokure.

Shikamaru was a bit disappointed that he didn't get an answer to the one thing that he has been curious about.

Sasuke escorted Kiokure to the gate where he had Choji and Tenten make sure there were no Walkers nearby. Once it was confirmed, the gate was opened just enough for Kiokure to get out.

Once Kiokure was outside the prison wall, the freedom he hadn't felt a few months washed over him like an ocean wave and it felt great. After taking in his new found freedom, Kiokure jumped into the trees and disappeared.

Sasuke walked to where Naruto was standing. He was staring at the wall that been reconstructed. Naruto was quite curious as to who blew the wall up, but that was pushed to the back of his mind again when Sasuke was near him.

"Do you think we did the right thing by letting him go?" asked Naruto.

"It seemed to me all he cared about was getting back to his wife," Sasuke said.

"Now I have to prepare to fight Father again, it's only a matter of time when he'll show back up here if he is still alive," Naruto said.

"Why don't you let me fight him, my Raiton would easily counter any of his Doton jutsu that he tries to throw at me," Sasuke suggested.

Naruto contemplated it for a bit. Naruto surely wanted him dead because what he had his people do to Ino. However, he did kill the woman that slit Ino's throat.

"Father had his group burn down a whole village where an elderly woman named Yuki and her two grandsons took me in and eventually they were killed too, so I need this just as much as you do," Sasuke said.

"Alright, you can take him on," Naruto said and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Sasuke.

"I need to talk to Lee about something," Naruto said.

* * *

Naruto reached the prison's infirmary where Lee was still standing guard over Shino and Akamaru and helping Hinata when she needed it.

"Oi, Naruto-kun, are you feeling bad again?" Lee asked.

"No, I'm doing fine Centipede Brows," Naruto answered. "I actually came back to ask you something."

"What is it?" Lee asked.

"Before the explosion that caused the wall to collapse, you told me there was a place we could go, what were you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"There is a outpost to the northeast on the border between Kaminari no Kuni and Hi no Kuni called the Northeastern Outpost. Yamato-san created with his Mokuton.

"Yamato-teichou, huh?" Naruto said to himself, kind of happy a member of his team was still alive.

"Do they have supplies they would be willing to share?" asked Naruto.

"They just might," Lee said. "Why?"

"We need food," Naruto said.

"A-and more medical s-supplies, this infirmary was a-already low," Hinata added.

"Food and medical supplies," Naruto said.

"I can take you there if you want me to," Lee offered.

"Yeah, I'll need you to show me the way," Naruto said.

"When do you want to leave?" asked Lee.

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Morning came and Naruto and Lee were ready to make their way northeast. Sasuke and Shikamaru were at the gate.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with Lee instead?" asked Shikamaru. "The leader should stay put."

"No, I need to do this," Naruto said. "And Sasuke, if Father is still alive and shows up when I'm not here..."

"Yeah I know," Sasuke said, cutting off Naruto.

"Hopefully I'll be back in a few days with plenty of food and medical supplies," Naruto said.

Kiba and Choji opened the gate to allow Naruto and Lee to leave the prison. They jumped into the trees and began heading to the Northeastern Outpost.

* * *

Kiokure sat on the couch with his raven-haired wife and Kiokure felt like they couldn't be seperated now.

"I'm so glad you're back," she said.

"I am to," Kiokure said.

They both moved in for a kiss and began kissing each other passionately when a knock came to the door.

"Who could that be?" the wife asked.

"I- I don't know," Kiokure.

Kiokure began to fear that the blonde and black-haired ninja from the prison had followed him to make sure he was telling the truth or even they lied about letting him go and came to kill him after all but he didn't want to open the door because he just knew they were more powerful than him. He began to calm down when no more knocking came.

Suddenly the door was busted open. Kiokure jumped up to protect his wife the best he could from the blonde but was shocked it wasn't him.

"Well, well, why am I not surprised to find you here?" said a male. He was wearing a Iwagakure hi-ate and his Iwagakure Jounin vest. His hair was a blueish-grey and was medium in length. His eyes were a an aqua color.

"Ishimaru," Kiokure said, cowering with fear.

"So tell me, how did you get out of that basement?" Ishimaru asked.

"I'm not telling you anything!" Kiokure said.

"It was that Jinchurikki wasn't it?" asked Ishimaru. "He managed to overcome my prison hideout with his monster, didn't he?"

Kiokure didn't answer and firmly stood his ground, shielding his wife.

"Not going to answer are you?" Ishimaru asked. "Pity really, the only student of mine that's still alive just betrayed me now."

Kiokure's eyes widened when Ishimaru's eyes showed bloodlust. Suddenly, he felt severe pain from his stomach.


	21. This Will Be Your Last Day

**Chapter 21: "This Will Be Your Last Day"**

The midday sun was shining over Konoha prison. It was silent and seemed to be empty as the usual guards of Tenten and Choji were not in their respective spots. Outside the walls were unusually quiet as well, no sound of birds chirping or any animals making any kind of sound. Even the undead were not lurking about as usual.

Inside the prison, however, wasn't empty. Everyone is now inside with the cell block door and locked from the inside.

Shikamaru sighed as he paced up and down the cell block.

"How troublesome, I can't even go outside and lie down and watch the clouds."

"I don't see why he told us to hide inside the prison, why can't we just help him fight?" asked Tenten.

Shikamaru stopped his pacing and looked to the floor.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Shikamaru and the rest of the group stood in the courtyard of the prison, Sasuke had all called them over and he wondered why._

_"So what's the big idea calling us out here?" Kiba asked, he was a bit annoyed as he was busy creating ninja tool packs in the armory._

_"As you all know, Naruto and Lee left this morning to head for a place Lee called the Northern Border where they are going to try and get supplies for us. Yesterday me and Naruto, as you all saw, were interrogating that man we found in the cellar on the side of the prison, he informed us that Father, who's real name is Ishimaru, is in fact still alive."_

_"What do you mean still alive? I saw Naruto hit him with his jutsu then slit that bastards throat!" Kiba yelled._

_"It was a __**Iwa Bunshin**__," Sasuke said. "That guy said Ishimaru always uses a bunshin and his real body was never there."_

_"So he'll probably return here, then we'll all just fight him, for Ino," Choji said._

_"No," Sasuke said flatly. "I need to ask you all a favor your probably going to have a hard time with, I need you to stay hidden inside the prison, I need to fight him, alone."_

_"What? Why?" asked Shikamaru._

_"You may not notice it, but Ino's death still bothers Naruto, he needs all of you here to stay sane, the last thing he needs is another friend dying." Sasuke replied. "And, I need to do it for my own reasons."_

_"And you're his best friend, you think he won't go nuts if something happened to..." Tenten started to protest but was interrupted._

_"I won't die," Sasuke said with great confidence._

_Shikamaru sighed, "Fine, we'll stay out of it."_

_"But Shikamaru..." Choji began but was caught off by Shikamaru._

_"Let it go, Choji."_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'_That talk was two days ago and still nothing,_' Shikamaru thought.

"I'll put my faith in Sasuke since Naruto put his faith in him, I'll stay hidden inside the prison to keep watch and if things start going south for Sasuke, we will all jump in and help him," Shikamaru stated.

The words seemed to pump up everyone in the cell block and began getting their gear together just in case they were going to be needed.

* * *

Sasuke concealed himself as best as he could as he kept watch on the roof, waiting for Ishimaru to show his face. He had been doing this for the last two days and was hoping Ishimaru never showed up. However, his hope would not turn true as he noticed something come up from the ground in the courtyard.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan in his right eye and saw chakra coming from whatever was coming out of the ground.

On the ground, dirt and rock rose up from the earth and soon formed into the 'Father' gimmick of Ishimaru.

Father looked around and was quite surprised the prison he and The Saints called home since the fall of civilization was empty. Had those Konoha-nin just kill everyone and leave? If that was the case, they would have been stupider than he thought for leaving such a great protection from the undead outside the walls.

"I guess my fight with the Jinchurikki will have to wait," Father said.

Suddenly he heard what sounded like birds chirping and lightning cut through Father. Father then crumbled back into a pile of dirt and rock.

"So you possess lightning release chakra," said another Father **bunshin** that formed behind Sasuke. "Although, I don't remember seeing you at the waterfall cave with the others."

Sasuke didn't say anything as he used **Shunshin** and hit the newly formed **Iwa Bunshin** of Father with another **Chidori**.

Sasuke watched as more **Iwa Bunshin** of Father formed from the ground, they're had to be at least twenty of them.

"I'd like to see you destroy all these **Bunshins**," said all the Father **Iwa Bunshins** at once.

Sasuke smirked as he took out his **Kusanagi** and pierced the ground with it. He created another **Chidori** and grabbed his sword.

"**Chidori Nagashi**!" yelled Sasuke as the electricity traveled across the ground, hitting all the **Iwa Bunshin**, reducing them all into piles of dirt and rock.

"I've underestimated you, I didn't take into consideration you could split off your **Chidori** like that!" Father shouted from the wall.

Sasuke stared, knowing that still wasn't the real Ishimaru.

"I know that's still not your real body!" Sasuke yelled.

"You're well informed," stated Father. "Kiokure told you everything, didn't he?"

Sasuke pulled his **Kusanagi** from the ground, he pumped his lightning release chakra into it, causing his blade to hold the chakra. Sasuke thenused **Shunsin** and appeared before Father and pierced the **bunshin** with his **Kusanagi**. The lightning in the blade traveled through Father's **bunshin** and it crumbled into dirt and rock.

"Why don't you stop hiding behind this Father character and show your true self!" Sasuke shouted into the forest outside the prison walls.

Sasuke waited but no one answered back and no one showed themselves to him. Sasuke turned back to the prison courtyard to find it filled with **Bunshin** of Ishimaru still in his Father gimmick. Sasuke grunted.

"Now why would I want to do that?" said the **bunshin**, "This is much more fun for me seeing how this will be your last day alive."

"Tch..."

'_I think he's trying to make me use up most of my chakra with these __**Iwa Bunshin**__, maybe if I appear to have used my chakra up, the real one will come out of hiding,'_ Sasuke thought.

Sasuke jumped from the prison wall and pierced the ground with his **Kusagani** once more, and launched another **Chidori Nagashi** which hit all the **Iwa Bunshin**, breaking them down. The **bunshin** Sasuke destroyed were only replaced with more but then Sasuke fell to one knee, his breathing pattern turned faster.

The **bunshin** of Father took this as a sign that Sasuke had used up most of his chakra already.

"Out of chakra already?" asked the bunshin. "What a pity, I figured I would have to go at this a little while longer."

The **bunshin** crumbled into dirt and rock as Sasuke awaited the arrival of the real body of Ishimaru. Sasuke didn't have to wait long as he saw a person land on the prison wall. Sasuke could see Ishimaru was still using his Father gimmick.

"Still pretending to be something you're not, it's pathetic!" Sasuke yelled between breaths.

"That's funny, coming from someone who's already out of chakra," Ishimaru spat. "Very well then."

Ishimaru made a hand seal and cloud of smoke appeared. Once it cleared, Father's apparence changed. Sasuke now saw a man who was wearing a hi-ate, but the symbol he couldn't see from his distance and a brown flak jacket. His medium length blueish-grey hair lightly waved in the gentle breeze.

Ishimaru walked over toward Sasuke, who was now staring at the ground, as earth seemed to float up from the ground into Ishimaru's hand. The rock turned into a spear and positioned it for a kill strike as Ishimaru inched closer to Sasuke. When Ishimaru was close enough, he was about to strike when Sasuke looked up, revealing his Mangekyō Sharingan along with exposing his Rinnegan eye. Ishimaru's eyes widened when he realized just who he was fighting.

"**Amaterasu**!" Sasuke yelled as black flames appeared out of thin air all over Ishimaru.

Ishimaru started screaming in pain as the flames burned through him quickly. However, Ishimaru seemed to have shed the flames as he appeared to be fine as the pile of rocks still burned.

"I never thought I would find myself fighting an Uchiha, if I didn't have my **Iwa Yoroi** I would have been turned to ash," Ishimaru said.

Sasuke took Ishimaru's surprise as an opening as he quickly got up and then charged up another **Chidori** but instead of charging at Ishimaru, he swiped his arm through the air having shot electricity into the form of senbon and aimed them right at Ishimaru's kill points.

Ishimaru performed hand seals and slammed his hands into the ground and a wall of dirt and rock rose from the ground to protect Ishimaru. He knew the senbon would pierce the wall because of how earth release was weak against lightning but used the wall to block Sasuke's visual prowless to make the senbon less effective.

The senbon pierced through the wall, but missed Ishimaru as he dodged them. The wall Ishimaru created crumbled as Sasuke cut through it with his **Chidori** and charged at Ishimaru. Ishimaru held up his arm which turned into stone and blocked Sasuke's **Chidori** from piercing his heart. The armor crumbled and Ishimaru kicked Sasuke into the gut, sending him flying back. Ishimaru then performed several hand seals.

"**Doton: Dory****ū****dan**!" yelled Ishimaru.

Mud from below the ground rushed up to the surface and formed into the head of a dragon. The mud dragon opened its mouth and began firing a series of balls made of mud out, flying toward Sasuke at a high speed. However, with Sasuke's Sharingan, he was able to see them coming at him. Sasuke took his **Kusanagi** and pumped his lightning release chakra into the blade and began cutting through the mud balls, destroying them before they could touch him.

Ichimaru knew it was going to happen, but for him to truely defeat this ninja, he had to wear him down the only way he knew which was make this Uchiha depleat his chakra.

Sasuke used **Shunshin** once more and appeared right in front of Ishimaru, he pushed chakra into his fist as he punched Ishimaru in the face, hard. The force, and because of use of chakra, pushed Ishimaru over the wall of the prison to the outside.

Sasuke decided if Ishimaru was going to use jutsu like his **Dory****ū****dan**, he wanted the fight to take place outside the prison to protect his comrades hiding inside the prison. He knew it was a dangerous idea because if their battle gets loud, it will attract Roamers to their location and he would have to deal with them and Ishimaru at the same time. He was going to have to end this quickly if he wanted to keep that from happening.

* * *

Ishimaru slammed into a tree trunk at least a few hundred feet from the prison. He didn't realize the punch would be so powerful, but it would have hurt more if it wasn't for his **Iwa Yoroi**. Ishimaru returned to his feet, he knew he wasn't going to be able to keep his armor up for much longer. It appeared to him that the Uchiha had more chakra then he initially thought.

Sasuke landed a few feet away as he prepared another **Chidori Nagashi**. Ishimaru tried to dodge it, but the the lightning traveled quickly through the ground and the full force struck Ishimaru. What was left of his armor fell off and he didn't have the adequate chakra to keep it up.

"I must say Uchiha, you're the first person in a very long time to get me to this point," Ishimaru said. "Prepare to meet my ultimate weapon."

Ishimaru began performing hand seals. Sasuke used his Sharingan to try and anticipate Ishimaru's next move, but the hand seals didn't reveal any jutsu he had seen before.

"**Doton: ****Ō****kii Iwa ****Gūzō**!" yelled Ishimaru.

The earth began to rise from the ground and form a giant rock golem with a rock sword. Sasuke couldn't believe the size of it. The rock monster brought down it's sword as Sasuke dodged out of the way.

Sasuke knew the only way to fight this rock monster was to unleash Susanoo to be able to counter such a behemoth.

The rock golem sunk its large hands into the ground and pulled up a giant piece of the earth. The rock golem then threw it at Sasuke.

Sasuke unleashed his Susanoo, a dark blue aura surrounded him as a large skeleton figure appeared. A bow on its left arm was aimed at the flying boulder. Sasuke's Susanoo shot off several of these arrows and it imbedded into the boulder, the force of the impact it slowed it down enough to have it fall to the ground without hurting Sasuke nor the prison. Sasuke then decided to lure the golem further away from the prison.

The rock golem swung its rock sword down to the ground yet again and Sasuke dodge it the best he could. Sasuke continued to run around the golem to make it turn around.

"Where are you going?" yelled Ishimaru. "Are you scared?"

_'I need to end this quickly, this Uchiha is more powerful than I imagined._'

The earth golem turned itself around as it tried to slam its rock sword down on Sasuke again. Sasuke dodged to avoid the hit all while his Susanoo's skeleton form was changing as its skin was beginning to manifest.

The rock golem stopped for a moment and opened its mouth. Balls of mud began shooting out of its mouth but Sasuke didn't dodge it this time as the mud balls hit but his Susanoo didn't allow them to touch Sasuke. Susanoo continued to grow as armor formed over the body and grew wings. Sasuke's Susanoo was at its completed form and it was time to bring down the rock golem.

Sasuke's Susanoo used its bow once more, but this time Sasuke used his lightning release into the arrow and shot several into the body of the rock golem. The rock golem began falling apart at the places the lightning arrows penetrated the rock golem.

"Damn it, he can use his lightning release with that attack!" Ishimaru said to himself.

Ishimaru fell to one knee as he used most of his chakra on creating the rock golem he thought for sure would defeat the Uchiha. Ishimaru then looked to his left and noticed a horde of undead coming his way.

"Shit, Biters," Ishimaru said to himself.

Ishimaru looked over at Sasuke and saw that he had noticed the horde coming their way, but Sasuke used Susanoo to take them all out in a second with lightning arrows. Ishimaru, feeling Sasuke had forgotten about him momentarily, took his chance. Ishimaru quickly performed hand seals.

'_**Doton: Doryūdan,**_'

Earth rose from the ground to form a dragon's head and shot a series of mud bombs at Sasuke. Although Sasuke wasn't looking at the moment because his focus was on taking out the horde of Walkers before they get in his way of fighting with Ishimaru, the mud bombs hit but didn't do anything to him because of Susanoo.

"Damn it, no effect," Ishimaru said to himself.

Suddenly Susanoo disappeared and Sasuke fell to his knee. He too, used much of his chakra and couldn't hold up Susanoo any longer. Sasuke was still feeling the pain of using Susanoo traveling through his body, the major side effect of using Susanoo. His breathing grew heavy as he tried to return to his feet.

Ishimaru smirked as he managed to return to his feet. With shakey legs, Ishimaru slowly walked to Sasuke. This was his chance to end things with the Uchiha and then destroy the prison.

"I know there is more of you in that prison, in fact, you or that blonde-haired brat probably told them to stay hidden," Ishimaru taunted as he got closer to Sasuke. "After I kill you, I will flush them out by destroying the prison and if they survive the prison's collapse, then I'll kill them all to."

"Why are you so bent on killing everyone?" asked Sasuke through his heavy breathing.

"Because when Iwagakure fell, I was left to fend for myself. They never told me an escape route to a hiding place, they left me out here in this shit hole of a world," Ishimaru explained.

"That doesn't give you a right to come into Hi no Kuni and kill people here!" Sasuke yelled.

"It doesn't matter when there is no civilization left!" Ishimaru yelled as he pulled out a kunai knife.

Sasuke tried to move his aching body to a position to block Ishimaru's kunai. Ishimaru then motioned his arm as if he was going to stab him but suddenly stopped within inches of Sasuke's head.

"W-what's going on? Why can't my body move?" Ishimaru asked.

Sasuke managed to find the strength to get back to his feet. He looked behind Ishimaru and what he saw was a surprise.

"How troublesome that I had to come out of hiding to save your ass," said Shikamaru who was down on one knee holding a hand seal.

"I was careless, I got myself caught with the **Kagemane no Jutsu**," said Ishimaru.

Sasuke grabbed his **Kusanagi** off the ground and aimed it at Ishimaru's heart. Sasuke nodded to Shikamaru who released his **Kagemane no Justu**.

"This is for Yuki and her grandsons!" Sasuke yelled as he stabbed Ishimaru through the heart.

"Achh!" Ishimaru yelled out in pain as the sword pierced through his body.

"You were wrong, this is _your_ last day alive," Sasuke said.

Ishimaru smirked and Sasuke noticed it.

"If you think my death," Ishimaru began but stopped to cough up blood. "If you think my death will be the end of your suffering, then you are wrong. I'm just a small part in a bigger picture."

He coughed up more blood as the life began draining out of him. Sasuke then added insult to injury by electrifying his sword and kept it up until Ishimaru's body remained motionless. Sasuke pulled his sword out of Ishimaru's chest. Ishimaru's body fell to the ground as blood began to pool around the torso. He then took his **kusanagi** and stabbed Ishimaru's head to keep from returning as a walker.

"Let's get back the prison, I'm sure this battle will draw in more walkers," Sasuke said.

Shikamaru nodded and led Sasuke back to the prison. As they walked back, the last words of Ishimaru repeated in Shikamaru's mind and made him uneasy but he decided to let it go for the moment.

* * *

A few hours had passed as Tenten and Choji had returned guarding the prison gate and saw a small horde of walkers had made their way to them. Choji alerted Shikamaru, who then went to Sasuke who was resting and recoverying in the infirmary. Sasuke told them to leave the walkers be for the moment and if they were still roaming around when he recovered then he'd take them out.

As the sun set, Tenten and Choji were relieved of their duties for the night as Kiba and Shino took post for the night. Not much was going on accept for the small horde of walkers mindlessly walking around the prison, unaware of the guards on the prison wall.

Kiba yawned and closed his eyes for a bit longer than a standard blink, he shook off his sleepiness when he heard a loud pound on the prison gate door.

"The walkers?" asked Kiba, looking at Shino.

"You didn't see?" Shino asked.

"Uh, I kind of closed my eyes a bit too long," Kiba said nervously.

"Can someone help me please?" yelled a voice.

"That sounded like Guy-sensei," said Shino.

Kiba and Shino climbed down from the watch towers and opened the gate door. What they found standing at the door, was none other than Might Guy. A few of the walkers that were mindlessly walking around the prison were dead and Guy had a kunai in his head dripping with walker blood.

"Guy-sensei?" Kiba said, surprised.

"Kiba, Shino, what are you doing here?" Guy asked. "I thought I tracked The Saints to this prison."

"This _was_ The Saints hideout," Kiba replied.


End file.
